Kyuhyun is me
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: terjerat cinta palsu/terpaksa menjadi pelacur/ingin bahagia dengan seseorang namun takdir merenggutnya sehari sebelum pernikahan/hidup Kyuhyun sungguh sulit hingga sebuah takdir membawanya pada seorang pemuda datar yang menculiknya serta menyeretnya dalam msalah yang membawakan sebuah kebahagiaan untuknya/ KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA/REMAKE (GS)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle**

 **Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaymer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak PHOEBE dengan judul yang sedikit aku rubah dengan judul asli "Claire" ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **BaB 1**

 **Memory, First Man First time loving**

KYUHYUN TAU INI ADALAH TINDAKAN BODOH, menjual rumah peninggalanibu angkatnya demi sebuah mobil tua. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa bukanlah prioritas untuk menetap di satu tempat mengingat dirinya masih sangat muda. Dengan mobil itu, Kyuhyun berharap bisa berkeliling ke banyak tempat yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk menemukan jalan hidupnya. Sebenarnya, jelas-jelas Kyuhyun ingin melanjutkan kuliah. Tapi ia akan berhenti sementara tentang cita-citanya yang satu itu dan akan melanjutkannya lagi jika memiliki uang yang cukup suatu saat nanti. Sekarang, beginilah nasibnya, berkeliling Northumberland dan bekerja di banyak tempat dengan keahlian yang sangat minim. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak perlu merasa bosan karena ia hanya akan bertahan di satu tempat selama beberapa minggu. Hari ini ia sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya menjadi Waitress di sebuah rumah makan cepat saji. Kyuhyun sudah bekerja cukup lama disana. Sebulan, rekor terlama Kyuhyun tinggal di suatu lokasi. Ia sedang menghitung uang bekalnya untuk berpindah ketempat yang baru saat melihat seorang pemuda kebingungan. Usia pemuda itu mungkin sebaya dengannya, tapi wajah asingnya membuat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menganggap orang itu sebagai pendatang baru. Kyuhyun memandanginya beberapa lama dan tidak membuang wajah saat pemuda itu juga mendekatinya.

"~What Can I do for you sir?" Hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan. Kata-kata yang selalu di ucapkannya kepada pelanggan yang datang untuk makan di tempatnya bekerja.

"Kau tau kemana aku harus melapor? Aku semalam tidur di penginapan itu bersama dengan seorang wanita penghibur." Ia menunjuk ke sebuah penginapan yang Kyuhyun baru sadari keberadaannya. "―Begitu aku bangun pagi, semua barang berhargaku hilang."

"Apa saja yang hilang?"

"Banyak, uangku juga. Untungnya aku menyimpan satu kartu kreditku di tempat rahasia. Tapi aku pendatang di Canada dan semua surat-surat pentingku di bawa oleh wanita itu!"

"Termasuk passport?" Pemuda itu mengangguk. Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. "Seharusnya kau berhati-hati dengan kecendrungan meniduri wanita penghibur! Ayolah naik ke mobilku! Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kantor polisi terdekat."

"Terimakasih."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Kyuhyun menatapnya heran, lalu tersenyum dan menyambutnya dengan jabatan tangan yang kokoh. "Kim jongin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai, Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu, Kyuhyun"

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak menetap di satu tempat?!" Kai menatap Kyuhyun antusias. Mereka sedang menanti keputusan polisi atas laporan yang sudah di buat oleh Kyuhyun untuk Kai. Sekarang hanya tinggal menanti keputusan petugas tentang kapan mereka di perbolehkan untuk pergi. Berbekal dengan sikapnya yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, bukan hal yang sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk akrab dengan laki laki ini. Ia bahkan tau kalau Kai adalah pemuda yang berasal dari Jepang dan sangat suka bepergian. Sama seperti dirinya. Adanya kesamaan pokok tentang diri mereka membuat Kai uga merasa cepat akrab dengannya. Bagi pemuda itu Kyuhyun adalah gadis yang menyenangkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini. Satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki adalah ibu angkatku dan dia sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ku fikir akan sangat membosankan hidup di tempat yang sama untuk seumur hidupku mengingat aku masih muda. Selama ini aku selalu di dera kebosanan dan aku menghindari kebosanan itu untuk kehidupanku selanjutnya."

"Jadi kemana kau akan menuju sebenarnya?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin berkeliling Canada. Untuk kehidupanku, aku bekerja di rumah makan yang pastinya akan menerima tenaga tambahan yang siap bekerja penuh dan bersedia di gaji murah. Untuk sementara ini hidup seperti itu lebih menyenangkan. Akan lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau aku bisa jalan-jalan tanpa harus memikirkan uang!" Kyuhyun lalu tertawa, ia sedang bercanda. Kim Jongin atau Kai memandangnya dengan serius lalu tersenyum begitu mendapatkan ide baru. "Kita pergi bersama bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu apa? Jangan kau fikir…"

"Aku tidak berfikir apa-apa selain mendapat tumpangan yang aman. Jangan khawatir karena aku tidak akan menumpang secara gratis. Aku pastikan kalau aku akan memberikan uang yang pantas selama aku bersamamu!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ya, dan dia tidak perlu susah payah bekerja setidaknya untuk sementara ini. Tujuan merekapun juga sama, berkeliling Canada. Mungkin dirinya tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan ini. "Kau menjamin segalanya? Aku akan setuju kalau kau menjamin biaya bahan bakar, penginapan, makan, dan…"

"Aku bahkan akan membelikanmu pakaian baru jika kau menginginkannya. Uang bukan masalah bagiku. Lagi pula kau akan memiliki teman yang tidak membosankan dalam perjalanan kehidupamu!"

"Lalu berapa lama kau akan menjadikanku pemandu?"

Kai menyeringai, Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah pemandu?, ya, gadis ini memang pemandunya untuk sementara selama ia menghabiskan waktunya di Canada, "Sampai kita kembali lagi ke tempat ini untuk mengambil pasporku! Aku harap saat itu mereka sudah menemukan perempuan penipu itu!"

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kisah yang terlalu sederhana, Mereka bepergian bersama dan Kai tidak bisa menghindari kalau mereka adalah sahabat baik. Kyuhyun terlalu menyenangkan dan seringkali membuatnya tertawa. Gadis itu juga sangat pengertian atas segala hal tentang dirinya. Perlu waktu seminggu untuk membuat Kai tertarik kepada Kyuhyun melebihi seorang teman. Walau bagaimanapun kebersamaan mereka yang berlangsung setiap hari ini membuatnya terbiasa untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan bercanda dengannya.

Ada satu hal yang selalu mengganggu Kai tentang Kyuhyun. Dia terlalu manis untuk di tinggalkan sendirian di malam hari. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud untuk tidur selain di dalam mobilnya dan selalu mengusir Kai untuk mencari penginapan di waktu tidur tiba. Padahal Kai meyakinkan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena kepalanya selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun. Interaksi mereka selama ini membuat Kai begitu tertarik dan itu akan terus berkumpul di dalam otaknya. Seharusnya Kai idak memikirkan hal itu karena mereka terlalu seperti saudara. Mereka selalu bersenang-senang di berbagai tempat wisata, tertawa bersama dan berlarian bersama. Higga di suatu waktu, Kai melihat Kyuhyun mengganti pakaiannya di dalam mobil dengan sengaja. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan itu, tapi Kyuhyun akan segera marah-marah kepadanya. Interaksi nakal mulai Kai lakonkan semenjak itu. Ia seringkali menatap pinggul dan dada Kyuhyun berlama-lama. Sangat ranum dan menyenangkan. Pada awalnya Kyuhyun akan marah tapi lama kelamaan sepertinya gadis itu sudah mulai terbiasa. Apakah dia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Kai? Bukankah Kai terkenal memiliki pesona yang tinggi?

"Malam ini kau mau tidur di penginapan atau disini?" Kai menahan nafas. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menawarkan. Selama ini gadis itu bahkan selalu memastikan agar Kai tidak berada di dekatnya disaat saat yang menggoda seperti malam hari. "Kau menawarkanku untuk tidur bersamamu?" Wajah Kyuhyun memerah di ketemaraman cahaya lampu mobilnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu ke penginapan terdekat!" Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh kemudi dan terdiam saat Kai menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari benda itu.

"kyu, katakan satu hal. Interaksi kita satu bulan belakangan ini apakah membuatmu menyukaiku?" Kyuhyun mendesah, Ia ingin sekali berbohong dan mengatakan tidak. Tapi berbohong tentang perasaan hanya akan membuatnya merasa menderita. Kyuhyun mengangguk, jika karena ini Kai tidak lagi ingin bersamanya, Kyuhyun yakinkan5kalau dirinya akan menerimanya dengan baik. Begitu lebih melegakan bila terus harus bersamanya tapi selalu memendam perasaan. "Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang mau terikat! Perjalanan hidupku masih panjang untuk di kacaukan oleh perasaan yang seperti itu"

"Sejak kapan kau merasakan perasaan seperti itu?"

"Sejak kau selalu mengganggku, kau sangat baik pada minggu pertama. Tapi setelah itu tindakanmu selalu membuat wajahku memerah. Awalnya aku tidak suka tapi lama-kelamaan aku mengharapkannya. Tapi sudahlah, kau juga tidak akan bertahan di Canada, kan?"

"Tapi kita tetap bisa jadi kekasih, kan?" Kai menatap Kyuhyun serius. Saat Kyuhyun memandangnya dunia terasa berhenti berputar. "Kyu, jadilah kekasihku. Setidaknya selama kita bersama!"

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin…"

"Aku tau!" potong Kai, "Aku juga tidak ingin terikat. Tapi apa salahnya kalau kita menjadikan kebersamaan kita sebagai kenangan indah."

"Kenangan yang ada sudah cukup indah."

"Tapi kita bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih indah lagi."

"Kau selalu melakukan ini bila mampir di satu tempat plesir? Ah, ya! Aku lupa. Kau bahkan tertipu karena itu! Tapi aku bukan pelacur yang mau di bayar untuk menemanimu!"

"Aku tidak bilang akan membayarmu sebagai wanita yang menemaniku, kan? Aku membayarmu atas jasa sebagai pemandu! Soal hubungan khusus kita, itu di luar kesepakatan. Kecuali kalau kau menginginkan aku membayar untuk ini juga!"

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyuhyun dan menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya.

Kyuhyun merasa gemetar saat Kai menjilati bibirnya meskipun hanya sekilas. Ia juga menyukai Kai dan itu sudah di akuinya. Kyuhyun tidak tau harus menyetujui atau tidak. Ia ingin bersama dengan Kai lebih dari sekedar teman meskipun hanya untuk sementara. Yah, hanya sementara saja. Hanya untuk kenangan seperti yang lainnya. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mencintai Kai untuk selamanya karena ia tau kalau Kai tidak akan tinggal dan menetap disini.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"Sulit untukku. Tapi berjanjilah kalau aku tidak akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk sampai kita berpisah. Aku tidak ingin di tinggalkan ketika mengandung anakmu!"

"Kai tertawa renyah. ―Kau sangat mengerti dengan apa yang ku inginkan."

"Tentu saja aku tau kalau kau hanya ingin bercinta denganku. Karena itu kau menjadikanku kekasihmu, kan? Interaksi kita selama ini sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, hanya saja tidak ada seks. Dan kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu untuk melengkapi interaksi kita dengan seks!"

"Ah, ya! Kau sangat pintar!"

Kyuhyun tidak bergerak setelah Kai mengatakan itu. Laki-laki itu merebahkan sandaran bangku setirnya sehingga menjadi sangat rendah dan mereka memulainya. Mereka berciuman, bukan hal yang asing bagi Kyuhyun. Ciuman sudah seringkali di lakukannya saat berpacaran di sekolah. Tapi ia harus gemetar saat Kai membuka celananya dan merangkak di atas tubuhnya. Saat Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang memaksa masuk di wilayah pangkal pahanya, Kyuhyun merasakan kepedihan menyeruak, ia bahkan tidak segan untuk berteriak tanpa perduli dengan Kai yang terus mencari kenikmatan dari dirinya. Kyuhyunmenahan nafas sejenak, kedua tangannya memeluk Kai dengan kuat karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tak kunjung hilang. Ia baru bisa berhenti saat Kai juga berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Astaga, kau masih…"

"Perawan? Ya!"

"Berapa usiamu Kyu, aku harusnya menanyakan hal itu!" Sembilan belas tahun? Kyuhyun tidak akan mengatakannya. Kai bisa saja meninggalkannya karena itu. Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah mengatakan kepada orang lain tentang usianya yang sebenarnya. "Dua puluh tiga!"

"dan kau masih perawan? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa percaya!"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak suka berdekatan dengan laki laki karena ini bisa mengikatku."

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengikatmu. Meskipun tidak bisa ku pungkiri kalau aku sangat beruntung menjadi yang pertama." Kai memberikan senyuman nakal kepadanya. "Bertahanlah, aku akan membayarnya dengan sesuatu yang sangat indah." Dan Kyuhyun terpaksa mengikuti kata hatinya malam itu. Ia melakukan hal yang selama ini sangat di hindarinya bersama laki-laki yang sudah memastikan kalau hubungan mereka sementara. Kyuhyun tidak perduli, ia hanya ingin menikmati kehidupan yang tidak pernah nikmat baginya selama ini. Mungkin Kai adalah orang pertama yang mengajarkannya tentang cara menikmati hidup. Meskipun ia berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya terlalu sering, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak saat Kai memintanya. Kyuhyun harus menyesal karena itu pada akhirnya membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa lepas dari Kai. Sayangnya Kai menepati janjinya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya setelah mereka kembali ke Ontario dan berpisah. Kyuhyun merasa sakit hati meskipun ia terus berharap kalau Kai akan kembali lagi untuknya. Laki-laki itu membuatnya merasa ingin mati untuk yang pertama kali.6

TBC

Hallo~hallo lizz bawa FF remake lagi nih. Jangan lupa reviewannya ya.

See U next chap ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **Kyuhyun is Me**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak PHOEBE dengan judul yang sedikit aku rubah dengan judul asli "Claire" ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **BaB 2**

KEPERGIAN Kim Jongin atau Kai membuat Kyuhyun tidak ingin beranjak dari Ontario. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih menetap di Northumberland dan menyewa sebuah Apartemen kecil setelah menjual mobil tuanya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin melihat benda itu lagi. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa membuat ingatannya melupakan Kim Jongin. Tentu saja, dengan prinsip lama, Kyuhyun akan mudah mendapakan pekerjaan. Bekerja penuh dan meminta bayaran yang lebih sedikit dari seharusnya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasa kelaparan meskipun harus bekerja dengan semangat yang minim sampai ia harus membuang waktu beberapa minggu untuk berhenti berharap kalau Jongin akan kembali dan membawanya pergi. Hingga di suatu hari, Kyuhyun harus merasakan Dejavu saat melihat seorang laki laki mendekatinya dan menanyakan tentang angkutan umum yang bisa membawanya ke Calgary. Saat itu, Kyuhyun hanya membantu dan sama sekali menghindari perkenalan. Namun sebulan kemudian mereka bertemu lagi dan laki laki itu masih mengingatnya. Ia menyapa Kyuhyun lebih dulu dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kris Kim Kris adalah orang yang sangat baik, laki-laki itu seringkali mengunjungi Kyuhyun di tempat kerja dan beberapa kali mereka keluar bersama untuk makan malam. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah berharap dan tidak ingin membiarkan laki-laki lain menyentuhnya seperti Jongin menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menerima luka karena ia tau kalau Kris Kim adalah seorang pria dengan latar belakang keluarga serba ada dan mustahil untuk bersamanya. Kris selalu bersikap sopan dan menghormatinya. Ia sangat dewasa. Kris juga membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman untuk mengatakan dengan jujur siapa dan seperti apa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Anehnya Kyuhyun mulai jatuh hati lagi meskipun jiwa raganya menolak. Sikap Kris yang tidak pernah menyentuhnya membuat Kyuhyun merasa sebagai seseorang yang sangat berharga. Harusnya ia tidak begitu, harusnya ia membuang perasaannya jauh-jauh. Tapi perasaan Kyuhyun sedang berada di puncak saat Kris menyatakan cintanya dan mereka menjadi kekasih untuk beberapa lama. Tetap saja, Kris tidak pernah datang ke Ontario untuk menyentuhnya meskipun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Kris hanya menemuinya untuk mengobrolkan beberapa hal, juga membicarakan tentang perjodohannya yang membuat Kyuhyun sakit hati.

"Seharusnya kita tidak pernah saling mencinta!" Kyuhyun menyesali semua tindakannya. Ia akan kehilangan lagi dan ia tau itu.

"Percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu! Tapi aku harus menikahinya!"

"Dan kau akan meninggalkanku? Itulah masalahnya. Aku sudah terlalu berharap. Aku sudah menyimpan banyak impian dan ini hanya akan membuatku2semakin merasa pedih. Seharusnya kau tidak menyapaku, tidak mengingatku, tidak mendatangiku!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa? Kau sudah menarik hatiku sejak pertama kali." Kris menggapai tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!"

"Lalu ingin menjadikanku simpanan untuk bersenang-senang setiap kali kau mengunjungi Ontario?"

"Pernahkah aku memperlakukanmu sebagai alat untuk bersenang-senang?" Jawabannya tentu saja tidak, Kyuhyun terpaksa menggeleng. Kris bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya selain menggenggam tangannya kali ini.

"Kau wanita pertama yang mengisi hatiku!" Krismelanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "Kita tidak akan berpisah. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersamamu."

"Tapi…"

"Berhentilah mencari alasan untuk bersedih Kyu. Aku akan mengurus semuanya untuk kepindahan kita ke suatu tempat. Dua minggu dari sekarang, aku akan menjalankan pernikahan itu seperti biasa. Tapi setelah itu, aku akan membawamu pergi. Kita akan menuju Negara manapun yang di tunjuk oleh benda itu!" Kris menunjuk sebuah globe kayu berwarna coklat dan sangat mengkilap yang berada di sebuah meja hias restoran itu. Ia beringsut mengambilnya lalu menghadapkan benda itu kepada Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian Kris sudah menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun kembali.

"Bagaimana caranya?" bertanya heran. Kris hanya tersenyum, lalu memutar sebuah jarum yang terbuat dari plastik yang berada di puncak benda itu menuju perut Globe. "Silahkan tentukan tingginya!" Kyuhyun mengangkat jarum itu dengan posisi yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Lalu?"

"Dimanapun bayangan jarum ini berakhir! Kita akan kesana dan memulai hidup baru. Mengerti?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia melihat Kris memutar bola dunia mini itu dengan semangat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat bola itu mulai berhenti bergerak secara perlahan, lalu angin bertiup kencang entah darimana, sehingga jarum plastiknya bergeser sedikit. Tapi sangat menentukan karena bayangannya menunjukkan kemana mereka harus pergi.

"Denmark?" Kyuhyun menatap Kris dengan kening yang berkerut. "Aku tidak bisa bahasa Denmark."

"Kita masih punya waktu selama dua minggu. Aku akan mencarikan guru untukmu dan kau harus belajar serius selama dua minggu itu. Aku juga akan mempelajari Danish sampai benar-benar mahir."

"Dua minggu tidak cukup!"

3"Tentu saja lebih dari cukup. Kita hanya belajar untuk berkomunikasi, sekarang aku akan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk kepindahanmu ke luar negri. Aku sudah punya karena aku sudah cukup sering pergi ke luar negri. Bagaimana denganmu? Punya paspor atau visa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah keluar negri. Bagiku keluar negri hanya mimpi!"

"Baiklah Kyu. Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu data lengkapmu saja. Kau kan memberikannya, kan?"

"Sebagai diriku yang sebenarnya? Cao Kuixian?" Kris menggeleng. "Kau tidak boleh menggunakan nama Cao Kuixian lagi, Kyu. Aku akan membunuh Cao Kuixian dan menghidupkan dirimu yang sekarang. Bukankah kau sendiri sudah lama mengubur nama Cao Kuixian?!"

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Benar-benar seperti mimpi yang terwujud. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pangeran rela hidup bersamanya demi cinta dalam keadaan sulit tapi bahagia. Kyuhyun merasa tidak menginginkan hal yang lain lagi jika Kris sudah ada disampingnya. Saat Kris memintanya menunggu di bandara, Kyuhyun tidak yakin kalau laki-laki itu akan benar benar datang. Tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti berharap hingga akhirnya mereka hidup berdua saja di Denmark, menyewa sebuah flat kecil dan hidup selayaknya pasangan yang tidak akan terpisah selamanya. Selama seminggu kehidupan mereka, Kyuhyun benar-benar mendapati dirinya yang bersinar-sinar karena bahagia, Janji Kris untuk segera menikahinya membuatnya merona menghadapi hari-hari dalam hidupnya.

Kris yang dewasa, Kris yang mengayomi dan Kris yang mengerti akan dirinya membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta kepadanya setiap hari dan semakin lama perasaan itu tumbuh dan membesar. Bukan hanya cinta, tapi juga harapan untuk dapat memiliki Kris selama-lamanya. Suatu hari, Kris membawa uang yang sangat banyak yang di sebutnya sebagai uang yang akan di gunakan untuk biaya pernikahan mereka. Selanjutnya Kyuhyun dan Kris menyiapkan pernikahan yang sederhana dan mengesankan selamanya. Mereka merencanakan pesta yang hanya di hadiri oleh mereka berdua di tepi pantai. Sayangnya pernikahan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Di suatu hari, Kris tidak pulang cepat seperti biasanya. Kris bahkan tidak pulang hingga malam, hingga pagi, hingga berhari-hari. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi. Fikiran buruk mulai menyerangnya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Kris? Atau mungkin Kris memang tidak bisa segera pulang karena pekerjaanya yang cinta Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk terus menunggu. Di akhir minggu, Seseorang mengetuk pintu Flatnya. Kyuhyun sangat bahagia karena mengira bahwa Kris sudah kembali, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum lagi saat tubuhnya di seret-seret ke hadapan seseorang. Kim kangin. Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau Kris berhutang kepadanya dan bahkan tidak mencicil bayaran apa-apa sama sekali, sepeserpun. Tapi karena ia mencantumkan nama Kyuhyun sebagai penjamin, maka Kyuhyun harus menggantikan Kris untuk membayar hutang itu. Ada sebuah rasa kecewa berkecamuk saat Kangin mengatakan kalau Kris sudah melarikan diri sebelum sempat di cegah.

Namanya tercantum sebagai orang yang berangkat ke Canada pada hari dimana Kyuhyun khawatir karena ia tidak pulang. Kris meninggalkannya. Mungkin Kris menyesal dan kembali kepada istrinya disana. Tapi Kyuhyun mencintainya. Kenapa ia begitu tega meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak tau banyak tentang Denmark. Tiba-tiba Negara yang semula di anggapnya indah karena Kris ini, membuat Kyuhyun merasa telah terjerumus dalam kesuraman abadi. Kehidupannya dalam rengkuhan Kangin benar-benar membuatnya kalut dan nyaris gila. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha melarikan diri berkali-kali, tapi berkali-kali juga ia tertangkap dan disiksa. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan mengatakan kepada Kangin kalau dia bersedia mengerjakan apa saja asalkan bisa segera keluar dari tempat itu. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Kangin menceritakan pekerjaan jenis apa yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang, dan dari sekian banyak Kyuhyun memilih menjajahkan tubuhnya, Hanya itu keahlian alami yang dia miliki dan hanya itu pekerjaan tercepat yang akan membawanya keluar dengan segera.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Pelanggan pertama, Kyuhyun harus menghadapinya saat ini juga. Lima orang anak buah Kangin benar-benar mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini jika Kyuhyun tidak menemukan satu laki-lakipun malam ini. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa selain membuat seorang laki-laki tergoda kepadanya. Tidak, lima orang laki-laki. Itu yang seharusnya di lakukan Kyuhyun untuk mencapai standar yang wanita penghibur lain lakukan selama disini. Seorang laki-laki yang tampak dewasa menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil meremas bokongnya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun marah, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Ada yang duduk disini?" Katanya sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ini pertama kalinya dan ia harus bisa memikatnya. Laki-laki itu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan memandanginya dari kaki hingga kepala. "Apakah kau bekerja disini?"

"Ya,"

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya, kau mengenakan seragam menggoda ini, kan?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk, mungkin ia terlihat sangat kikuk.5

"Kau bisa memanggilku Zelo." Laki-laki itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lalu namamu?"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Verry sexy name!" Apakah mulut Kyuhyun mengatakan terimakasih? Tidak, ia bahkan tidak tersenyum. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa.

"Berapa yang harus ku bayar untukmu?" Berapa? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tau ia harus di bayar berapa. Tapi ia teringat dengan kata-kata Kangin sewaktu Kyuhyun memilih pekerjaan ini untuk dirinya.

"Lima ratus untuk dua jam?"

"Untuk segalanya?"

"Segalanya? Maksud anda?"

"Segala apa yang ingin ku lakukan padamu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan untukmu?"

"Just Spread your leg, dan aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencoba!"

"Mencoba?"

"Tentu saja. Setiap wanita disini berhak untuk di coba, kan?" Kyuhyun memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ya, nyaris semua wanita yang berseragam sama sepertinya sedang di coba. Ia menggigit bibir sebentar untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan memperlihatkan daerah sensitifnya kepada Zelo. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan terkesima. Ia menyentuhnya perlahan dan Kyuhyun nyaris memejamkan matanya. Laki-laki ini mempermainkannya.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, kau bisa Squatting?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, laki –laki ini mengajaknya bicara di saat ia sedang menikmati hangatnya tubuh Kyuhyun di wilayah terdalam dirinya? Ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan ini. "Squatting?"

"Ya, with your feet on the bed and use your ass to bounce up and down!" Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi. Laki-laki ini menggunakan bahasa Inggris terlalu sering. Seharusnya Kyuhyun sadar kalau laki-laki ini sama sekali bukan orang Denmark. Bahkan logat Danish yang di gunakannya sangat kacau balau. "Kau orang inggris?"

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan megenai asal usul. Aku bertanya apakah kau bisa Squatting?"

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya. Tapi akan ku coba!" Zelo melepaskan dirinya dari Kyuhyun dan beranjak pergi setelah mengatakan.

"Sepertinya kita tidak cocok!" Dan Kyuhyun merasa sangat tersinggung. Laki-laki itu ingin pergi begitu saja setelah 'mencobanya'? Kyuhyun mengejarnya untuk memohon, ia sangat terluka saat melakukan itu. Memohon seorang laki-laki untuk bersetubuh dengannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas di dalam otaknya selama ini. Tapi Zelo masih menolak. Kyuhyun terus membujuknya hingga laki-laki itu bersedia membawanya keluar. Ia memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan sangat hina dan Kyuhyun idak melakukan6apa-apa karena membutuhkan uangnya. Tapi begitu Zelo selesai dengan hasratnya, ia bahkan tidak membayar Kyuhyun dengan harga yang pantas. Kyuhyum benar-benar kecewa. Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun sangat tidak berpengalaman dan harga itu sangat pantas untuknya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun belajar satu hal. Ia harus terlihat sangat lihai dalam pekerjaan ini. Kyuhyun mulai belajar menggoda dan lama kelamaan ia kehilangan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Semua ini karena Kris, Kyuhyun mulai menumbuhkan perasaan bencinya dan ia tidak akan pernah melupakan Kris sebagai penyebab nasib buruk yang terjadi padanya. Ia tidak akan melupakan itu seumur hidupnya.6

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"KYU, CEPAT PULANG. Ibu mengajakmu makan malam bersama tetangga flat yang lain!" Suara Yesung terdengar nyaring di telpon. Laki-laki itu seusia dengannya dan selalu menjadi temannya semenjak Kyuhyun memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk keluar dari tempat Kangin meskipun ia masih harus melakukan pekerjaan itu untuk beberapa waktu lagi. Ia berhasil membujuk Kangin yang sudah bersikap seperti ayahnya agar Kyuhyun bisa tinggal di tempat lain. Sekarang Kyuhyun menyewa sebuah flat yang tidak jauh dari lingkungan Kangin untuk mempermudah mobilitasnya. Setelah hampir tiga tahun, Kyuhyun akhirnya merasakan udara yang bebas juga.

"Memangnya kennappaa..hh!" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak mendesah. Seorang laki-laki tengah berada di atas tubuhnya saat ini, mereka sedang bercinta dan Kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan uang yang banyak darinya. Tapi sepertinya Yesung mendengar desahan yang tertahan dari mulut Kyuhyun, Laki-laki itu berdecak.

"Kau sedang bekerja?"

"Ya!"

"Cepatlah selesaikan. Ada tetangga baru yang menyewa flat di lantai empat. Kita akan merayakan kedatangannya. Malam ini kau tidak usah kerja, aku akan mengganti uangnya!" Mendengar ucapan Yesung itu, Kyuhyun merasa bersemangat. Yesung seringkali melakukan ini jika ia ingin Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu. "Lima ratus, untuk dua jam?"

"Aku akan membayarmu semalaman! Sekarang juga aku menunggumu di halaman! Sekarang tutup telponnya. Aku bisa gila mendengar desahanmu!" Suara Yesung tak terdengar lagi. Ia meminta Kyuhyun menutup telpon tapi Yesung sudah menutupnya lebih dulu. Kyuhyun tertawa menyadari itu, lalu melempar ponselnya kesisi lain ranjang. Dengan perlahan ia menggenggam bantal dan menatap pelanggannya.

"Cepat selesaikan. Aku punya urusan keluarga!"Laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan kesal. "Aku membayarmu untuk ini!"

"Kalau kau bisa menyelesaikannya dalam tiga puluh detik, aku akan memberikannya secara gratis." Laki-laki itu tersenyum, harga yang pantas. Ia bergerak semakin semangat dan cepat sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berteriak. Dalam sekejap klimaks menyerangnya. Tapi ini tidak membuatnya merasa lelah. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan mengenakan pakaiannya kembali lalu pergi setelah mengatakan, "senang berbisnis dengan anda" kepada laki-laki itu. Taksi yang segera di temuinya membuat Kyuhyun merasa beruntung. Ia sepertinya memang di takdirkan untuk menghadiri acara itu. Yesung sudah menunggunya di depan gedung flat sambil mengetuk ngetukkan kakinya ke tanah. Ia memandangi Kyuhyun yang menyongsongnya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak terlambat, kan?" Kyuhyun bergumam manja sambil menyelipkan tangannya di lengan Yesung.

"Ya, kau sangat terampil dalam pekerjaanmu, sepertinya! Kau berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku melakukan pekerjaan itu selama bertahun-tahun.!"

"Harusnya kau sudah berhenti!"

"Beberapa bulan lagi. Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan itu selamanya!" Kyuhyun merasakan Yesung menarik tangannya menuju kedalam flat. Yesung adalah sahabat yang baik, Kyuhyun harus mengakuinya. "Tentang tetangga kita itu, siapa?"

"Pasangan pengantin baru. Itu yang ibu katakan. Tapi kami belum memangundangnya untuk datang!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang memanggilnya?" Yesung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang di gandengnya. "Pergilah! Berteriak saja jika tiba-tiba dia menghisap darahmu!" Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. Yesung memandangnya yang berlarian menuju lantai teratas flat empat lantai itu. Kamar yang di ujung itu, selama ini kosong. Sekarang sudah ada penghuninya. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya tentang seperti apa mereka. Tetangga yang baik atau tidak. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggerai rambutnya yang sekarang sedang di cat pirang lalu mengumpulkannya kesamping, ia selalu mengganti warna rambutnya beberapa bulan sekali. Kyuhyun sudah tiba di depan pintu Flat itu dan segera mengetuk pintu.

"God dag(selamat sore) ! Ada orang di rumah?" Kyuhyun menunggu, tidak ada orang yang menjawab. Ia menunggu beberapa saat lalu mengulangi kata-katanya. Kali ini segera di jawab. Kyuhyun mendengarkan jawaban samar itu dan meyakini kalau seorang wanita yang akan segera membuka pintu. Tidak salah lagi, begitu pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun mendapati seorang gadis manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang kecoklatan menatapnya heran.

"Anda siapa?" Itu kata-katanya yang pertama.

"~Aku?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku Kyuhyun. Tinggal di flat bawah. Ny. Kim mengajakmu makan malam di flatnya, kau belum makan. Kan?" Seharusnya gadis itu tau kalau nyonya Kim adalah pemilik flat ini. Ia seharusnya menyambut baik ajakan itu. Tapi Kyuhyun mendengarkan jawaban yang sebaliknya membuat ia merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku memang lapar, tapi aku sedang menunggu suamiku." Kyuhyun menggeleng tak mengerti. "Dia bisa menyusul nanti. Marilah, mengobrol dengan tetangga yang lain. Kau tidak takut sendirian dalam suasana gelap seperti itu?" Kyuhyun memandang kedalam ruangan flatnya. Mereka bahkan belum memiliki lampu padahal hari sudah malam.

"Aku sangat ingin. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku harus menunggunya pulang."

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun mendesah. "Kau tunggu disini, aku akan membawakan lampu lalu kita mengobrol. Tunggu ya?" Kyuhyun tidak mau mendengar alasan apa-apa. Jika gadis itu tidak mau berkunjung ke flat Ny. Kim maka Kyuhyun yang akan mengunjungi tempatnya. Anggaplah sebagai perwujudan keperduliannya terhadap tetangga. Sesampainya di bawah, Kyuhyun melapor kepada nyonya Kim atas penolakan gadis itu dan nyonya Kim segera maklum. Ia menyuruh Yesung membawakan segalon air ke lantai atas. Kyuhyun juga sempat mampir ke flatnya untuk mengambil lampu lalu Yesung membantunya memasangkan benda itu di flat yang baru berpenghuni. Sayangnya Yesung tidak ingin berlama-lama. Ia segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan tetangga barunya. Kyuhyun sangat senang berbincang-bincang dengan gadis itu. Namanya Sehun, seorang gadis yang kelihatannya sangat polos. Ia bahkan menceritakan kalau dirinya—sama seperti Kyuhyun—melakoni kawin lari dengan suaminya tanpa beban.

Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau Sehun sudah bersuami. Wajahnya masih sangat remaja. Usianya baru dua puluh tahun dan sedang menjalani dongeng melarikan diri itu dengan penuh harapan yang datang bersamaan dengan kecemasan. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir saat mendengar cerita itu, ia teringat akan Kris dan kembali mengulas nasibnya hingga saat ini. Apakah Sehun akan berakhir sebagai pelacur juga sama seperti dirinya? Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin mengungkit cerita itu dan tidak ingin menakut-nakuti Sehun. Ia berusaha untuk tertawa seolah-olah semua yang di ucapkannya adalah lelucon. Di pertengahan obrolan mereka tiba-tiba pintu di buka dan Kyuhyun terdiam lama. Seorang laki-laki yang di kenalnya masuk dan duduk di sebelah Sehun. Ia menahan nafasnya beberapa lama dan membuang wajahnya dari laki-laki itu sejenak. Kim Jongin, Kai mantan kekasihnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun ingin menghindar. Ingin menjauh. Tapi Sehun mungkin merasa kalau Kyuhyun adalah tetangga terdekatnya sehingga Sehun sangat rajin mendekati Kyuhyun. Lama kelamaan Kyuhyun tidak lagi bisa menghindar. Ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi Sehun meskipun cerita romantis Sehun tentang suaminya selalu membuat Kyuhyun sangat iri. Ia bahkan beberapa kali berbicara dengan Jongin dan berusaha menganggap kalau sekarang mereka hanyalah teman meskipun tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau Kyuhyun mulai kembali membangun harapan. Jongin adalah suami dari sahabatnya, Sehun dan ia tau membangun harapan seperti itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Karena itu lah Kyuhyunpun berusaha keras untuk bisa bersahabat dengan jongin. Selama ini itulah yang terjadi. Jongin bahkan meminta Kyuhyun menjaga Sehun dan Kyuhyun selalu berusaha membantu apapun yang mereka perlukan. Hingga suatu ketika, harapan itu datang lagi. Kim Jongin yang tampaknya mengetahui tentang profesi Kyuhyun datang ke flatnya dan menunjukkan keperduliannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan ia memulai9semuanya. Sebuah ciuman mesra di berikan dengan sepenuh hati untuk laki-laki pertama yang di cintainya itu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka kalau Jongin akan menerimanya. Jongin bahkan melakukan lebih dari itu. Mereka bercinta lagi.

Tangisannya tidak mungkin bisa membayar semua itu meskipun ia sudah membasahi dirinya dengan air dingin selama semalaman. Kyuhyun merasa kalau dirinya adalah wanita yang paling jahat di dunia. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia tertarik untuk bercinta dengan suami sahabatnya? Jika saja Kim Jongin tidak menyebutkan nama Sehun, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan sadar dengan kesalahannya. Mungkin saja ia dan Jongin akan terus melakukan kesalahan itu berkali-kali. Tapi Semalam adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya belakangan ini. Bukan karena ia bercinta dengan laki-laki yang bukan suaminya, Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa untuk tidur dengan banyak laki-laki karena itu memang pekerjaannya. Tapi karena Sehun memergoki mereka sedang bercinta, memergoki Kyuhyun yang sangat menikmati saat-saat bercinta dengan Kim Jongin, saat Laki-laki itu berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Seharusnya Sehun masuk dan menarik rambutnya. Seharusnya Sehun mencaci maki tentang betapa jalangnya Kyuhyun karena sudah berusaha menggoda suaminya. Jika Sehun melakukan itu, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin memendam rasa bersalah yang berlipat-lipat. Tapi Sehun malah memilih untuk lari meninggalkan mereka, Sehun mengurung dirinya semalaman tanpa berkata apa-apa meskipun Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu Flatnya sehingga suasana Flat empat lantai itu menjadi gaduh. Kyuhyun sudah lelah berteriak, ia lelah meminta ampunan atas kesalahannya. Anggapan bahwa Sehun butuh waktu membuat Kyuhyun menunda keinginannya sampai pagi. Ia hanya mampu meratapi kesalahannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa dirinya kotor. Lebih kotor bila dibandingkan dengan melayani banyak laki laki selama ini.

"Kyu, kau bisa sakit kalau seperti ini!" Kyuhyun memandangi Yesung sekilas, laki-laki itu putra pemilik Flat yang selama ini bersikap baik kepadanya. Tapi semalam sikap nyonya Kim dan semua orang berubah kepadanya, kecuali Yesung. Ia dan Yesung sudah berteman cukup lama, Hanya Yesunglah yang tidak mencaci makinya atas keributan yang terjadi di flat ini semalam. "Tinggalkan aku!" Yesung mendesah berat.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk di usir, Kyu. Aku ingin memberi tahu padamu kalau Sehun sudah keluar dari flatnya. Dokter Park sudah datang dan kelihatannya berhasil membujuknya." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan perasaan heran. Dokter Park? Ya, Kyuhyun mengingat laki-laki itu. Park adalah dokter yang menangani Sehun saat wanita itu mengalami kecelakaan di rumah sakit. Saat di rumah sakit, Park Chanyeol memang terlalu memperhatikan Sehun, mereka sepertinya sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kamar mandi flatnya dan keluar tanpa berganti pakaian. Penampilannya mungkin sangat kacau, tapi ia tidak sempat memperbaiki penampilannya. Kyuhyun harus menemukan Sehun segera. Langkahnya berusaha10menguak selebar mungkin demi sampai di lantai atas dengan cepat. Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sehun. Ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol, bersembunyi dari semua orang yang ingin melihatnya. Entah darimana datangnya, Kyuhyun menambah kecepatannya untuk berlari hingga ia berakhir dengan bersimpuh menghadapi Sehun yang terhalang oleh tubuh Chanyeol, Sehun mengintip sedikit dan Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai tangannya.

"Sehun!" Dan Kyuhyun harus kecewa karena Oh Sehun kembali menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam dibalik punggung Chanyeol "Sehun maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Kami melakukan itu di luar kendali. Aku tidak berfikir panjang saat itu."

"Kita bisa bicarakan semua ini, Kan?" Jongin uga ikut membujuk. Suaranya terdengar serius untuk Sehun. Hanya Sehun.

"Aku tau kalau aku bersalah atas semua ini. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencintaimu bukan orang lain!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bergumam. Nyonya Kim, pemilik Flat empat lantai itu berdesis kesal lalu menunjuk Jongin dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Sehun memergoki suaminya bercinta dengan perempuan ini. Kau tau betapa sakitnya dia? Suaminya berselingkuh dengan orang yang setiap hari bersamanya. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan pekerjaan wanita ini sebagai pelacur. Karena itu aku menerimanya tinggal disini. Tapi kejadian ini pasti membuat Sehun sakit hati, akupun yang melihatnya juga sakit hati."

"Astaga, Sehun!" Chanyeol terdengar mengerang. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan apapun yang terjadi saat ini. Sehun pasti sangat kecewa, "Aku pernah bertanya padamu, apakah kau bahagia atau tidak. Kau mengatakan ya, Aku harap semua kebahagiaanmu sebanding dengan apa yang kau tinggalkan. Tapi kalau begini tidak ada yang bisa di bilang sebanding…"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Jongin memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan nada heran.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Jika bukan karenamu, Sehun adalah calon istriku." Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengerti tentang hubungan rumit mereka. Yang di ketahuinya hanyalah masa lalunya dengan Jongin. Mereka sepasang kekasih, lalu berpisah. Setelah bertahun-tahun mereka bertemu lagi sebagai tetangga di flat ini. Dan Jongin ternyata sudah menikah dengan Sehun yang sudah dekat dengan Kyuhyun sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Kyuhyun merasa kalau dirinya sangat sial dan tidak seharusnya hidup di dunia ini. Ia kecewa karena Kris meninggalkannya setelah mereka melarikan diri ke Denmark. Sekarang ia nyaris saja membuat Jongin melakukan hal yang sama kepada Sehun.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya lagi sambil menoleh kepada Sehun yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau akan pulang? Aku akan siap mengantarkanmu pulang!" Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol itu Sehun berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Tapi kelihatannya ia kesulitan melakukan hal itu hingga Sehun memutuskan untuk terus menangis beberapa lama. Setelah merasa lebih tenang11Sehun sedikit bergeser untuk melihat wajah suaminya hanya suaminya dan ia bertindak seolah-olah Kyuhyun tidak ada disana. Kyuhyun merasa semakin pedih.

"Katakan sesuatu!" Ujarnya kepada Jongin. "Katakan sesuatu yang bisa mempertahankanku untuk ada disisimu. Satu hal saja, dan aku akan tinggal!" Jongin kelihatan tak percaya karena Sehun masih bersedia bersamanya. Tapi dia sudah membuat Sehun sangat menderita. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Jongin fikirkan. Tapi kata-kata Jongin selanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun akan membenci hidupnya selama-lamanya.

"Pulanglah, Kau akan lebih bahagia dengan hidupmu yang seharusnya." Jongin berujar dengan kata-kata putus asa.

Kyuhyun membenci Jongin saat itu. Sangat! Terlebih saat menyaksikan Sehun pergi dan dia, sebagai suaminya tidak bisa mencegah. Kyuhyun membenci Jongin yang melepaskan Sehun, padahal Sehun jelas-jelas masih ingin bersamanya. Melihat Sehun berjalan di belakang Chanyeol dengan kikuk membuat Kyuhyun sedih. Apakah ada sesuatu hal yang bisa di lakukannya untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya? Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun dan Jongin berpisah. Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Jongin sejenak hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Sehun menuju lantai terbawah. Langkahnya sangat lemah. Ritual menyiksa diri semalaman menghambat langkah-langkahnya untuk mengejar Sehun. Kyuhyun masih berusaha sekuat tenaga hingga ia berhasil menggenggam tangan Sehun sebelum wanita itu masuk ke mobil. Ia menatap Sehun dan berharap Sehun mau memandangnya. Sayangnya tidak, Sehun berontak melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan memutuskan untuk segera menghilang di dalam mobil. Sehun tidak perduli meskipun Kyuhyun memanggi-manggil namanya.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Dia tidak mau bicara denganmu sekarang!" Yesung berusaha menenangkan. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar kalau laki-laki itu terus mengikutinya sejak tadi. Ingatannya hanya terfokus pada Sehun dan rasa bersalah yang mendesak di dadanya. Kyuhyun memandang mobil milik Chanyeol lebih berharap. Tapi mereka terlalu segera memutuskan untuk pergi. Kyuhyun putus asa.

"Sehun~ah!"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi. Aku sudah bersikap terlalu buruk kepadanya. Hidupku sudah buruk dan semakin buruk setelah ini. Hanya Sehun satu-satunya yang kumiliki…"

"Kau masih memilikiku!" Yesung memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun dengan ucapan tegas. Saat melihat Kyuhyun terpaku menatapnya, Yesung berusaha meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Masih ada aku, Kyu, Aku saja sudah cukup, kan? Kau tidak perlu orang lain jika ada aku. Aku berjanji!" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ya, masih ada Yesung, Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik bersama Yesung hingga akhirnya, Yesungpun pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

12TBC

Nah chap depan baru ada Kihyun momentnya ya.

Oh ya Lizz mau umumin sama kalian, semua FF lizz yang tidak masuk standar REVIEW bakal Lizz hapus, jadi jikalau kalian nyari-nyari FF lizz yang udah kehapus Lizz minta maaf ya.

Dan jika FF remake ini juga tidak memenuhi standar REVIEW maka dengan terpaksa juga bakal Lizz hapus.

Haruskah Lizz pasang target REVIEW lagi?

Oke see U next Chap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle**

 **Kyuhyun is Me**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak PHOEBE dengan judul yang sedikit aku rubah dengan judul asli "Claire" ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **BaB 3**

HIDUP SESEORANG SEHARUSNYA DI PENUHI MIMPI. Tapi Kyuhyun meragukan dirinya akan bisa bermimpi lagi jika satu-satunya mimpi yang di milikinya sudah hilang. Ingatannya bahkan kesulitan menangkap saat-saat bahagia lagi. Terlebih setelah Yesung meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Ada perasaan marah terselip, tentang nasib buruknya yang entah sampai kapan akan berubah, terlalu sering kehilangan dan frustasi karena di tinggalkan membuat Kyuhyun hampir gila. Ia fikir hidupnya akan bahagia. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung meninggalkannya setelah ia berjanji? Padahal Kyuhyun membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk meyakini kalau Yesung memilikinya. Kyuhyun menangis lagi. Hidupnya begitu getir delapan tahun belakangan ini.

Pindah ke Denmark dan berharap bisa hidup bahagia malah menjerumuskannya kedunia yang sangat gelap. Di saat Yesung berjanji akan mengeluarkannya dari kegelapan itu, mimpi-mimpi Kyuhyun benar-benar tumbuh. Yesung adalah satu satunya laki-laki yang menerima keadaannya. Sejauh ini hanya Yesung yang membuatnya merasa berharga. Tapi Tuhan mengambilYesung darinya di saat rencana pernikahan itu semakin dekat. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah bergantung padanya. Hidup bersama Yesung membuat Kyuhyun melupakan kalau dirinya pernah hidup sebagai wanita siap pakai yang harus di bayar per-jam dengan tariff tertentu.

Yesung membawanya menuju kehidupan yang tenang dan sangat nyaman. Tapi di saat harapannya tumbuh, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus kehilangan. Ia lelah berharap. Demi biaya pengobatan Yesung, Kyuhyun sudah berhutang lagi kepada Kangin. Sekarang ia harus membayarnya dengan cara yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Menjajahkan diri, entah sampai kapan.

Kyuhyun berdiri sejenak. Langkahnya terhenti meskipun rumah hiburan milik Kangin masih beberapa blok lagi. Ia masih bisa melarikan diri jika mau. Kyuhyun bisa pergi dan tidak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi. Tapi buat apa melarikan diri? Dimanapun ia berada, keadaannya akan tetap sama. Karena Kyuhyun di takdirkan untuk mengalami kesedihan di sepanjang hidupnya.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk rambutnyanya yang sudah kembali berwarna gelap dan terkontaminasi debu jalanan. Beberapa orang laki-laki bersiul menggodanya. Ia tersenyum getir, pasti karena pakaiannya yang terlalu terbuka. Gaunnya terlalu pendek. Hampir setengah dari payudaranya terlihat dan Kyuhyun harus rela memamerkan punggungnya di balik kain tembus pandang. Ia berharap bisa memulai kerja hari ini. Selama ini pekerjaan itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun melupakan masalahnya. Maka ia ingin segera bekerja agar bisa melupakan penderitaannya. Langkahnya menyala lagi meskipun lemah. Kyuhyun memandangi ujung-ujung sepatunya dengan tidak bersemangat hingga tiba-tiba rasa nyeri menyerangnya. Seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak, hanya sekali karena Kyuhyun langsung terkapar dan tak sadarkan diri. Samar-samar terdengar suara-suara orang berdiskusi tentang seseorang yang menebus Kyuhyun dengan uang kepada Kangin, Kyuhyun diambil alih, ia mungkin akan di pekerjakan sebagai wanita hiburan juga. Tapi di tempat yang berbeda.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

SEBUAH RUANGAN YANG LUAS dan hagat tiba-tiba saja menyejukkan matanya. Kyuhyun menggeliat dan merasakan betapa nyamannya ranjang dimana dirinya berbaring sekarang. Ia nyaris saja melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Seseorang membelinya dari Kangin yang memperkerjakan Kyuhyun di rumah hiburan miliknya, dan entah mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba saja ada di tempat hangat ini setelah mendapat pukulan di kepalanya. Ya, Kyuhyun nyaris saja melupakannya.

Sayangnya sakit kepala itu kembali menggerogotinya yang harus membuatnya memejamkan mata kembali beberapa saat untuk menenangkan diri.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya lagi saat ia merasa kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sakit di kepalanya juga sudah lebih baik. Begitu ia membuka mata, Kyuhyun harus mengakui bahwa yang terjadi kepadanya bukanlah mimpi. Sekarang dirinya tengah berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang luas dengan warna marun yang dominan. Ia tertidur di atas seprai satin berwarna merah hati dan berapa tumpukan bantal bulu yang di lapisi katun dengan warna marun. Sebuah selimut marun yang tebal juga menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yakin kalau dia akan baik-baik saja jika selimut itu tidak ada karena ruangan itu cukup hangat. Lampu menyala berwarna kekuningan tapi cukup terang seolah-olah cahaya itu timbul dari nyala api di tungku perapian yang berada di tepi ruangan.

Hal yang tidak pernah di alaminya selama ini, ia tertidur di dalam sebuah kamar yang sangat indah.

Selama ini dirinya hanya bisa hidup di dalam sebuah flat kecil yang penuh dengan barang-barang. Lalu saat ini? Kyuhyun selalu berharap menjadi putri dimana seorang pangeran datang dan menjemputnya untuk menikmati tempat seindah ini. Hidup bersama selamanya, mempunyai anak yang banyak, mimpi yang di janjikan oleh Yesung sebelum kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawanya dan melemparkan Kyuhyun kembali ketangan Kangin. Seumur hidup Kyuhyun, yang di kenalnya hanya panti asuhan hingga dirinya di adopsi oleh seorang wanita tua yang berharap memiliki teman sebelum ia meninggal.

Lalu Kyuhyun menjadi anaknya meskipun sebenarnya Kyuhyun lebih pantas memanggilnya nenek. Nama Kyuhyun juga di berikan oleh wanita itu untuk menggantikan nama Cao Kuixian yang selama ini di sandangnya dan sejak awal Kyuhyun tau kalau dirinya harus berterima kasih dengan mengurusi wanita itu di hari tuanya hingga akhirnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang di milikinya itu meninggal.

Semenjak itu, Kyuhyun hidup sebatang kara, pergi kemanapun yang di sukainya hanya berbekal uang hasil penjualan rumah peninggalan ibu angkatnya dan membeli sebuah mobil tua yang pada akhirnya menjadi rumahnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kris dan pergi ke Denmark. Kris, laki-laki yang entah berada di mana itu adalah penyebab Kyuhyun menjual dirinya hingga dirinya bisa berakhir di tempat ini. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tau kalau semua yang di lakukannya adalah salah. Kris pasti menyesal telah pergi bersamanya, menjalani hidup yang serba kekurangan sedangkan Kyuhyun tau kalau Kris berasal dari keluarga berada. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah bermimpi4untuk bisa hidup bahagia di pelarian. Apalagi menjadi gadis biasa yang mendapatkan pangeran. Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk bermimpi. Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan mendekati tirai beludru merah yang mungkin menutupi jendela di baliknya. Ia menggesernya pelan-pelan sehingga bunyi besi-besi pengaitnya saling bertumburan terdengar nyaring. Sebuah pemandangan indah memanjakan matanya. Pohon-pohon pinus, Bukit yang di tutupi salju, danau yang berwarna biru kehijau-hijauan. Pemandangan ini mengingatkan Kyuhyun kepada…

Astaga, ini danau Louise? Kyuhyun berbisik. Jadi dirinya sekarang berada di Canada? Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke Canada dan sekarang dirinya sedang berada di Alberta, di sebuah rumah besar yang menghadap ke sebuah danau. Kyuhyun berusaha mengamati semakin serius. Sekarang mungkin dirinya sedang berada di lantai dua sebuah rumah yang megah. Rumah ini berbentuk huruf U dimana Kyuhyun berada di tengah-tengah ceruk yang menjorok ke dalam. Kyuhyun juga yakin kalau sekarang dirinya tidak menghadap ke depan rumah, jendela kamar ini pasti menghadap ke belakang rumah karena di bawah sana, rumah ini seolah-olah di kurung oleh pagar yang terbuat dari susunan batu-batuan besar yang menjulang tinggi dengan pemandagan danau Louise yang luas di baliknya.

Keyakinan Kyuhyun pupus kalau dirinya sedang berdiri di balik jendela di lantai kedua, pasti ia sedang berada di lantai yang lebih tinggi lagi. Lantai ke tiga? Atau ke empat? Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau sekarang dirinya sedang berada di rumah seseorang. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang berada di sebuah Hotel? Bukankah di sebuah resort biasa tersedia hotel? Kyuhyun tidak tau dengan Hotel yang ada di sebuah Resort, ia hanya pernah ke hotel untuk melayani seorang pelanggan memuaskan nafsunya dan itu selalu terjadi di hotel kelas menengah kebawah. Bunyi pintu di buka membuat Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya secepat yang ia bisa dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya termenung. Kyuhyun memandang seorang laki-laki berjalan mendekat setelah ia menutup pintu. Laki-laki itu berambut kehitaman dengan rahang tegas yang membuat Kyuhyun teringat pada seseorang. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Laki-laki itu, benarkah dia…

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya!"

Tidak, Kyuhyun yakin dia bukan orang yang sama. Suara mereka sangat berbeda. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sepatah katapun meskipun sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa memastikan kalau pertanyaan itu memang untuknya. Ia memandang laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya dengan lebih seksama. Tapi wajah itu benar-benar tidak asing.

"Anda siapa?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Ucapan yang sangat sopan untuk seorang pelacur!"

Pelacur? Ya, laki-laki itu kembali mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang siapa dirinya. Dia hanya seorang pelacur yang sudah berpindah tangan kepada seseorang. Mungkin orang ini? "Kau yang membeliku dari Kangin?!"

"Ya, Kau tidak bertanya siapa aku?"

5"Apakah kau akan memberi tahu namamu yang sebenarnya? Atau hanya nama palsu seperti yang kebanyakan orang pakai?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memandang senyumnya. Ada sesuatu yang bergelora, Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya seperti kehilangan tenaga melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sangat menarik yang belum pernah di lihatnya pada wajah lelaki manapun di dunia ini. Kyuhyun yakin dia orang yang berbeda dengan orang yang di duganya.

"Kau beruntung Nona. Hari ini aku sedang ingin menunjukkan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Namaku, Kim Kibum, Kau ingat sesuatu? Tentang marga Kim misalnya?"

Kim Kibum? Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengingat dengan jelas nama belakang Kim itu. Nama yang selalu di kenakan oleh laki-laki yang sangat di percaya. Laki-laki yang pada akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun terjerumus dalam Academy Erotica milik Kangin dan menjadi pelacur demi membayar hutang-hutangnya.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kris Kim?!" Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa nada suaranya berubah. Ia mungkin terdengar sangat marah saat ini. Kyuhyun sangat membenci Kris dan apapun yang menyangkut laki-laki itu. Tapi sekarang ada seseorang yang mengaku memiliki nama belakang yang sama dengannya? Mereka pasti memiliki hubungan darah, mereka punya kemiripan itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!?"

"Kenapa kau harus marah-marah!" Kibum memberi jeda sesaat. "Kau tidak ingin membicarakan semuanya secara runut? Tentang dimana kau sebenarnya? Mengapa kau di bawa kemari?"

"Aku juga butuh itu, tapi jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang pertama lebih ku butuhkan!"

"Kalau begitu duduklah dulu, kita bicara secara baik-baik. Aku yakin kau cukup cerdas untuk tidak memberontak."

"Tidak perlu. Cukup beri tau aku…"

"Dan kau akan bertahan dalam posisi berdiri seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau ceritaku sangat panjang dan sangat memakan banyak waktu. Aku hanya memintamu duduk meskipun sebenarnya saat ini aku lebih suka untuk membayangkan bagaimana bila seandainya kau berbaring telanjang di atas ranjang itu."

"Aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu yang satu itu meskipun kau membayarku dengan harga tinggi. Aku tidak menyukai siapun yang menyandang marga Kim, Sekarang segera jawab pertanyaanku, Aku ingin jawaban secepatnya!" Kibum mendekat lalu mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun kuat-kuat, kedua matanya yang tajam mengawasi setiap inci wajah Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya sangat tidak meyukai suasana seperti sekarang. Dengan agak keras Kibum menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk di atas ranjang dan setelah Kyuhyun tenang, ia kembali ke Sofa yang membelakangi ranjang. Kibum tidak duduk disana. Ia berpindah ke kursi kayu yang berada di dekat tungku pembakaran lalu duduk mengadapi Kyuhyun dengan sangat nyaman, Kibum sedang menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah rajanya.

6"Baiklah, Nona. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya selagi kau tetap diam seperti itu!"Kibum memulai. "Namaku Kim Kibum seperti yang sudah ku bilang. Dan aku adalah sepupu ketiga dari Kris Kim~pertanyaan pertamamu sudah ku jawab. Lalu…"

"Lalu ada urusan apa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Kau cukup keras kepala. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menceritakan semuanya jika kau diam!" Kata-kata Kibum berintonasi lebih kokoh di bandingkan dengan kata-katanya sebelumnya. Hal itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun kembali tutup mulut. Ia harusnya tidak perlu marah-marah, seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa bersikap sedingin biasa. "Baiklah, aku akan diam!"

"Nah, begitu!" Kibum kembali mengeluarkan senyumnya. "Aku membayar mahal kepada Kangin untuk membawamu kemari. Kau adalah kekasih Kris, Kan? Sepupuku itu meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu dan kau tau kejutan apa yang menjadi alasan mengapa kau di bawa kemari? Kris mewariskan semua hartanya kepadamu!"

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Kris sudah meninggalkannya. Lalu apa yang dia inginkan dengan harta itu? Minta maaf?

Karena dia takut akan langsung ke Neraka jika membiarkan Kyuhyun terus segsara? Meskipun begitu Kyuhyun tetap merasa terpukul mendengar kematian Kris, walau bagaimanapun, kematian Kris tidak pernah berada dalam khayalannya. "Lalu? Aku tidak tertarik dengan semua harta itu!"

"Kau serius? Bukankah kau menjual dirimu untuk mendapatkan harta yang berlimpah?"

"Sekarang jangan katakan kalau aku harus membayar uang yang kau berikan kepada Kangin dengan tubuhku. aku mungkin akan tetap menjual diri, tapi jangan berharap aku akan melakukan itu denganmu! Aku akan pergi sekarang!"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan bercerita lebih banyak lagi!"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar cerita dan tidak ingin berhubungan dengan keluarga Kim"

"Kau ingin pergi? Membawa lari harta itu sedangkan disini banyak orang yang membutuhkannya? Keluarganya lebih berhak di bandingkan dengan dirimu."

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak tertarik, Kan?" Kyuhyun semakin gusar.

"Sekarang yang terpenting adalah hartamu. Dia menyia-nyiakan keluarganya, juga hartanya dan pergi ke Denmark bersamamu. Sejak itu aku harus mengurusi semuanya, begitu juga saat dia kembali, Kris tidak pernah sekalipun menjalankan kewajibannya yang satu ini. Lalu setelah meninggal dia fikir bisa memberikannya padamu?"

"Kalau begitu ambillah. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku tidak butuh harta itu, kan? Sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

"Ya, Aku sangat senang karena kau mengatakan hal yang tak terduga seperti itu. Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi, Nona! Kau harus tetap tinggal untuk7mengembalikan harta itu kepadaku. Kau harus melakukannya karena aku tidak akan merelakan semuanya begitu saja!"

"Maksudmu?"

Kim Kibum tersenyum lagi. Kyuhyun yakin jika ia terus melihat pemandangan seperti itu, pertahanannya akan runtuh. Kibum memiliki kemiripan yang sangat akrab, tapi pesonanya jauh di atas Kris. Ia tau bagaimana caranya membuat dirinya terlihat sangat menggoda sedangkan Kris hanya tau bagaimana caranya untuk terlihat baik hati dan terhormat.

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu sampai aku menyiapkan surat-suratnya, Nona! Dan aku harap kau tidak berubah fikiran untuk mengembalikan semua harta itu kepadaku!" Ucapan Kibum itu di ucapkan dengan tatapan yang sangat sensual sehingga membuat Kyuhyun tertegun lama.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

7LOUISE LAKE TERLIHAT BRILIAN SEPERTI BIASANYA. Warna biru tua yang nyaris kehijau-hijauannya kembali menyejukkan hati dan kepala Kibum. Ada beban besar yang menyelubunginya sekarang. Wanita yang mendapat anugrah harta yang berlimpah itu sudah memaksa Kibum untuk memperhatikannya lebih dari yang seharusnya. Cao Kuixian ternyata seorang wanita yang sangat spesial dan segar.

Bagaimana mungkin di usia yang mungkin hampir menginjak tiga puluh tahun, memiliki keremajaan yang menggairahkan. Sebagai penakhluk wanita, Kibum tentunya sudah sangat sering berhadapan dengan perempuan cantik, tapi Kyuhyun lah yang tercantik. Ia memiliki kesempurnaan yang semua laki-laki inginkan. Seharusnya ia hanya mengutus Donghae untuk menemuinya, bukan menemui Kyuhyun sendiri seperti yang di lakukannya hari ini. Sekarang Kibum benar-benar terjerat dengan kecantikannya. Kyuhyun sangat istimewa, dia memiliki kulit keemasan yang nyaris putih, kulit terang yang berkilauan sehingga membuat Kibum terus membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menyentuh Kyuhyun dan membelai kulitnya dengan lembut. Bukan hanya itu, Kyuhyun memiliki rambut gelap dengan bola mata yang nyaris sama gelap. Jika tidak jeli, Kibum juga tidak akan melihat bulu mata berwarna gelap yang meneduhi matanya dengan sangat lebat. Hidungnya mancung dan mungil, bibirnya memiliki bentuk yang jelas dan sangat menggairahkan. Tentunya hal itu saja tidak cukup. Kibum tidak akan mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun memiliki apa yang laki-laki inginkan dari seorang perempuan jika hanya kecantikan yang seperti itu. Gadis itu juga menyempurnakan dirinya dengan tubuh yang indah, berlekuk dengan sangat jelas dan hal itu tidak mungkin di sembunyikan dengan pakaian seperti apapun. Tubuh Kyuhyun sangat penuh, tapi ia memiliki lengan dan kaki yang langsing. Pinggul dan dadanya seimbang, dan terakhir, lekuk pinggangnya cukup dalam sehingga mendorong Kibum untuk menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pagi ini. Ia harus menunjukkan kepada Kyuhyun betapa dirinya adalah seorang yang berbahaya demi mendapatkan kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Kibum harus bisa membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan hartanya dan mengembalikan harta itu ke dalam genggaman Kibum, orang yang semestinya. Tapi, setelah melihat seperti apa Cao Kuixian ia merasa maklum mengapa Kris meninggalkan segala dunia yang sudah menjadi miliknya demi seorang wanita yang menyebut dirinya dengan nama Kyuhyun. Kris terlalu baik, terlalu polos untuk mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati. Sepupunya itu membawa kepolosannya untuk melarikan diri dengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi ke Denmark. Ia bahkan meninggalkan Zi Tao begitu saja di Altar setelah janji suci terucap. Kris benar benar menggemparkan keluarganya, bahkan seluruh Cina dengan gossip bodoh meninggalkan seorang istri yang cantik dan kaya demi wanita yag tidak jelas siapa. Yang pasti aib seperti itulah yang membuat Kibum terpaksa mencari Kris dan dalam waktu beberapa minggu, laki-laki itu berhasil di culik dan di bawa kembali kepada istrinya. Kibum sudah berusaha membujuk Kris untuk menjalankan kehidupan yang normal dan meninggalkan wanita itu. Sayangnya Kris berkeras dan selalu ingin kembali menemui Kyuhyun di Denmark hingga pada suatu hari, saat Kris hendak melarikan diri sekali lagi, Ia mengalami kecelakaan tragis yang membuatnya seperti mayat dengan bantuan selang-selang untuk bertahan hidup selama lebih dari delapan tahun. Dan semenjak itu, tidak ada keributan tentang simpanan atau yang di sebut Kris sebagai cinta sejatinya lagi, yang ada hanya Tao yang dengan setia menunggui suami yang tidak mencintainya dan itu berhasil membuat Tao di juluki wanita mulia karena dengan setia mengurusi mayat hidup itu dengan perhatian ekstra. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata wanita yang di tinggalkan Kris di Denmark itu ternyata sangat mempesona. Seandainya Kibum tau sejak awal, maka ia akan mencari Kyuhyun lalu menjadikan wanita itu sebagai miliknya. Sayangnya, Kibum telah membiarkan banyak lelaki Denmark menikmati tubuhnya karena ketidak tahuan itu. Kyuhyun menjadi wanita penghibur demi membayar hutang dan sepertinya ia sangat membenci Kris karenanya. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak perduli saat Kibum menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kris, Kebenciannya kepada Kris sudah berakar. Bisa di bayangkan kalau saat ia dan Kris melarikan diri, usianya masih Sembilan belas tahun dan dia harus menjual dirinya hingga beberapa tahun kemudian. Tapi Kris yang dia benci dengan sangat itu terbangun di suatu hari dan langsung meminta Kibum untuk memanggil pengacaranya. Semua orang tau kalau dia sedang mengurusi tentang hartanya, mungkin Kris juga sudah mengetahui kalau kematian sudah semakin dekat. Tao juga bersikap dengan sangat baik di akhir hayatnya, ia terlihat menyayangi Tao dengan sangat berbeda, mungkin karena saat itu Kris menyadari kalau Tao selalu setia merawatnya selama delapan tahun? Tidak, Kibum tau itu tidak benar. Kris masih mencemaskan Kyuhyun sehingga ia mencantumkan nama Cao Kuixian sebagai satu-satunya nama yang tertera pada surat wasiatnya.

"Semua prosedurnya sudah siap, Kibum! Kau hanya perlu meminta tanda tangannya dan semua itu akan beralih kepadamu!" Kata-kata Donghae di telpon terngiang terus. Ya, semudah itu dan seharusnya Kibum bahagia karena seluruh harta berharga itu akan berada di genggamannya. Tapi haruskah ia melakukan semua ini? Haruskan ia melepaskan Kyuhyun dalam waktu sesingkat ini? Tentu saja tidak. Ia harus mengulur waktu lebih lama agar Kyuhyun tetap berada di sisinya. Setidaknya sampai dirinya merasa bosan. Kibum mengangkat telpon genggamnya lagi dan menghubungi Donghae yang mungkin sedang berada di sisi lain dari rumah itu. Donghae terdengar menjawab dengan mulut penuh dan pemuda yang sudah menjadi tangan kanannya selama lima tahun lebih itu mengakui kalau dirinya sedang menikmati kudapan sore yang di buatkan oleh Mrs. Ryeowook Satu-satunya wanita terpercaya yang sudah melayani keluarga Kim sejak usianya masih belia.

"Cepat masuk ke kamarku!"9Dan ponsel itu di tutup lagi. Kibum kembali mengamati danau Louise dari jendela kamarnya. Di sebrang sana, ia bisa melihat kilau kerlip api unggun sudah mulai menyala dari kejauhan. Mungkin beberapa pemuda-pemudi dari College sedang bertamasya. Hal yang sangat tidak asing disini. Danau itu memang selalu ramai di kunjungi pelancong yang berharap menghirup udara segar khas pegunungan. Sewaktu remaja, Kibum dan Kris seringkali bertamasya kesana.

Mereka sudah seperti saudara kembar yang sering bertukar identitas karena kemiripan mereka. Tentu saja mereka melakukan hal itu kepada orang-orang yang tau siapa keluarga Kim tapi belum pernah melihatnya. Kris terlalu baik sehingga ia merelakan namanya untuk Kibum gunakan sebagai senjata untuk memikat perempuan cantik. Lalu siapa yang bisa menolak saat pangeran dari keluarga Kim mendekatinya? Semua wanita tergila-gila dan Kibum menikmatinya. Ia tampan dan Kaya, dan siapapun akan bersedia menyerahkan dirinya tanpa di minta. Lalu sekarang? Jika seluruh harta itu berpindah ketangan Kyuhyun, maka Image itu akan segera sirna. Semula Kibum mengira kalau wanita jalang seperti Kyuhyun pasti akan menghabiskan seluruh harta itu untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi kenyataannya, Kyuhyun malah menolak dan Kibum akan segera mendapatkan harta yang di inginkannya. Tapi ketamakan Kibum menjalar. Ia bukan hanya harus mendapatkan hartanya saja, dia juga harus mendapatkan Cao Kuixian. Setidaknya sampai ia merasa bosan.

Bunyi pintu di ketuk beberapa kali, Kibum hanya perlu mengucapkan satu kali kata "Masuk' dengan intonasi yang biasa dan Donghae segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu lalu menutup pintu. Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kibum dan menghadapnya dengan perilaku yang mencerminkan betapa ia menghormati seorang Kim Kibum.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Kibum melirik sebuah bangku di dekat jendela dan berkata.

"Duduk disana. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu hal." Donghae mengikuti perintah Kibum dan duduk di kursi yang membelakangi ranjang sambil terus memandangi Kibum yang berdiri dengan bahu bersandar ke pinggiran jendela kaca yang lebar. Ia menunggu Kibum mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa mungkin kita membuat prosedurnya sedikit lebih sulit?" Akhirnya Kibum berbicara. Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Prosedur apa?"

"Pemindahan harta Kris, tentu saja!"

"Semua orang menginginkan kemudahan Bos! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hanya sebuah tanda tangan saja dan kau akan mendapatkan semuanya!"

"Masalahnya, aku tidak hanya mengingikan tanda tangan. Aku ingin Cao Kuixian lebih lama disini, bersamaku!" Donghae berdecak tak menyangka. Ekspresinya menunjukkan tak habis pikir dengan keinginan konyol Kibum barusan. Dia sudah tertarik dengan Kyuhyun, tentu saja. Donghae tau kalau Kibum tidak pernah membiarkan keinginannya kepada wanita tidak tersalurkan. Ia tertarik kepada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun harus menjadi miliknya.

"Tapi, jika kau menginginkannya kau bisa membayarnya. Dan dia pasti akan melakukan hal apapun untukmu."

"Aku rasa kau salah, Hae. Dulu dia memang seorang pelacur. Tapi kita juga tau kalau tiga atau empat tahun belakangan ini dia sudah tidak lagi melakukan hal itu semenjak hidup bersama dengan laki-laki bernama Yesung Sampai akhirnya laki laki itu meninggal."

"Tapi kau membayar semua hutangnya dengan kompensasi besar kepada Kangin sehingga wanita itu terjebak dan bisa kita bawa kemari. Dia harusnya melakukan apapun untuk berterimakasih."

"Ya." Kibum membenarkan ucapan Donghae barusan. Tentu saja Donghae tau, Donghae selalu mengetahui hal apapun yang di lakukannya. "Ada alasan lain, Dia membenci Kris Kim, dan siapapun yang menyandang marga Kim. Mustahil dia mau melakukan hal itu dengan laki-laki Kim manapun."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menakhlukkannya dengan cara lain, Hae. Kau tau kemampuanku untuk yang satu itu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Cao Kuixian bisa bersamaku lebih lama disini. Dan aku berjanji akan menakhlukkannya dalam waktu singkat."

"Ya, tidak ada yang bisa menolak ketampananmu!" Dongahe berdengung lemah, ia tidak yakin Kibum mendengar keluhannya karena laki-laki itu segera mengatakan;

"Cepatlah fikirkan sesuatu!" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya beberapa lama lalu bergumam penuh semangat.

"Bukankah Kris memang menginginkan wanita itu tinggal disini mengurusi hartanya?"

"Dia tidak akan mau!"

"Aku punya ide, aku yakinkan ini akan menjadi alasan mengapa dia harus tinggal disini lebih lama sedangkan kau bisa menikmati harta yang sudah jatuh ke tanganmu." ucap Donghae seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

TBC

Untuk sequel PMD mungkin lusa soalnya lizz lagi malas ke warnet buat publis.

Oke pai pai.

10


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle**

 **Kyuhyun is Me**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak PHOEBE dengan judul yang sedikit aku rubah dengan judul asli "Claire" ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **BaB 4**

DIA HARUSNYA MELARIKAN DIRI saat Yesung meninggal. Tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya kembali kepada Kangin dan berpidah tangan kepada laki-laki yang sekarang memintanya untuk menyerahkan seluruh harta yang Kris berikan kepadanya. Kyuhyun kesal, meskipun ia tidak lagi membenci Kris setelah mendengar cerita dari Kibum tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kris selama ini. Tapi semua hal itu malah membuatnya semakin merasa terjebak oleh keadaan. Kim Kibum, tidak bisa di pungkiri cukup menarik. Tidak, sangat menarik. Kyuhyun suka melihatnya tersenyum, Kyuhyun juga suka saat Kibum menggodanya tadi. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah sangat putus asa untuk berharap dan mencintai seseorang. Semua laki-laki yang tersimpan di hatinya selalu di pisahkan dengan cara yang sangat tidak adil dari hidupnya.

Dimulai dari cinta pertamanya dengan seorang laki-laki Jepang bernama Kim Jongin. Saat itu dirinya masih sangat belia, baru Sembilan belas tahun dan ia mengaku kepada Kai atau Kim Jongin kalau saat itu usianya sudah dua puluh tiga tahun.

Mereka menjalin cinta selama tiga bulan saat mereka melakukan perjalanan bersama dengan mobil tua milik Kyuhyun mengelilingi Canada. Cinta pertama, laki laki pertama yang mengajarinya tentang romantisme, yang membuatnya merasa di cintai dengan seluruh hidupnya hingga akhirnya Jongin pergi meninggalkannya setelah perjalanan mereka selesai. Saat itu Kyuhyun sangat berharap Jongin bersedia untuk tinggal bersamanya, tapi ia tidak berani meminta. Kyuhyun hanya membiarkan dirinya terus berharap dan pada akhirnya ia mulai merasa frustasi dengan keadaannya.

Selang beberapa minggu kemudian Kyuhyun meninggalkan Canada dan waktu itu Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Kris di sebuah taman kota. Saat itu Kris kebingungan memilih Bus yang akan di naikinya untuk pergi menuju Cina dan Kyuhyun membantunya. Sebulan kemudian mereka bertemu lagi dan Kris mengingatkannya tentang pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Hal itu pada akhirnya membuat mereka berakhir di sebuah pojok rumah makan cepat saji dan mengobrol berjam-jam. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk memikirkan penawaran Kris menjadi kekasihnya karena saat itu Kyuhyun tengah tertarik padanya. Kris membuatnya berbunga-bunga dengan cinta, laki laki itu bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat di hormati. Laki-laki itu juga penuh dengan kesopanan yang tanpa cela. Tapi Kyuhyun tau kalau percintaan mereka tidak mungkin ketika Kris mengatakan kalau dia sudah di jodohkan. Kyuhyun putus asa, namun Kris mengobatinya dengan cepat. Laki-laki itu menawarkan kehidupan baru di Denmark dan tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun menerimanya. Kehidupan bahagia itupun pada akhirnya mereka rasakan. Kris mencari uang untuk pernikahan mereka, janji yang membuat Kyuhyun terlena hingga di suatu pagi Kris menghilang dan Kyuhyun dengan bodohnya menanti dan terua menanti dalam ketidakpastian.

Pagi berikutnya ia diseret-seret menuju ke sebuah tempat yang membuatnya merasa harus kehilangan nyawa saat itu juga. Kris berhutang dan ia mendaftarkan nama Kyuhyun sebagai penjaminnya sehingga Kyuhyun harus selalu memulai pekerjaannya di bawah ancaman mengerikan.3Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, ia bisa menata hidupnya, setengah lebih dari hutang-hutang itu terbayar dan Kyuhyun bisa hidup bebas. Ia memulainya dengan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri dan bertemu dengan seorang sahabat bernama Yesung. Kehidupan yang sangat menyenangkan di luar dunia Kangin yang berbau rokok dan Alkohol. Kyuhyun berusaha berbuat baik dengan siapapun untuk mencari teman yang tidak di milikinya selama bergaul dengan banyak pelacur di sarang Kangin. Semua orang memikirkan dirinya sediri, dan memikirkan kesenangan.

Hampir setengah tahun, Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau Yesung menaruh perhatian lebih kepadanya, sayangnya di saat yang sama Kyuhyun bertemu kembali dengan Kim Jongin pemuda tan mantan kekasihnya. Saat itu sejumput harapan kembali Timbul. Kyuhyun tau, tidak seharusnya ia berharap. Seharusnya ia membunuh harapannya saat mengetahui bahwa Jongin sudah menikah dengan Sahabat barunya, Sehun. Tapi setiap kali mendengar Sehun bercerita tentang Jongin, kehadiran harapan itu tidak bisa di cegah dan semakin membuncah. Puncaknya adalah disaat Kyuhyun merasa kalau Jongin memperhatikannya dan mereka bercinta, Sayangnya Sehun memergoki mereka dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin berdosa. Sehun tidak bersedia berbicara apapun dan mengurung diri semalaman itu, Kyuhyun juga mengurung diri di flatnya untuk menangisi kebodohannya karena terus berharap. Hingga pada pagi selanjutnya Yesung mengetuk pintu dan mengatakan kalau Sehun sudah bersedia keluar dari flatnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak perduli dengan hal apapun lagi, yang di perdulikannya hanya bersimpuh di hadapan Sehun dan memohon pengampunan. Sayangnya Sehun bertindak seolah-olah dia tidak perduli dengan apapun yang Kyuhyun katakan, Sehun pergi meninggalkannya dan Jongin tanpa sepatah kata maafpun. Seharusnya Kyuhyun senang, rumah tangga Jongin dan istrinya sudah hancur dan dia memiliki kesempatan besar untuk memiliki Jongin lagi. Tapi apalah dirinya, Bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Bukan Kyuhyun yang lugu. Jongin hanya kasihan kepadanya dan tentunya tidak berharap hidup bersama degan wanita yang menjual dirinya selama hampir empat tahun. Kyuhyun benar-benar hancur dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya dan kembali kepada Kangin. Ia merasa lebih pantas disana.

Perlu waktu setahun untuknya bisa terbebas dari Kangin dengan bantuan Yesung yang masih setia kepadanya. Yesung bahkan ikut bekerja keras untuk membantu Kyuhyun melunasi hutangnya. Laki-laki itu terus setia hingga ia berhasil menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya, ia mencintai harapan yang mulai tumbuh setiap kali melihat keseriusan Yesung untuk pelacur seperti dirinya. Maka di tangan Yesung, Kyuhyun berubah. Setelah ibunya meninggal, Yesung membawanya untuk tinggal di tempat yang lebih jauh dan memulai kehidupan baru, sayangnya Yesung mengalami kecelakaan naas yang menyebabkannya koma di rumah sakit dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Semua uang simpanannya untuk pernikahan mereka juga simpanan Kyuhyun, habis dengan cepat untuk biaya3perawatan. Jalan buntu mulai menerpa. Kyuhyun merasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain kembali kepada Kangin dan meminjam uang dalam jumlah besar. Sial, setelah uang itu juga habis, nyawa Yesung tidak bisa di tolong lagi. Kesedihan Kyuhyun berlipat-lipat dan ia benar-benar terpuruk dan menyembunyikan diri dalam waktu lama, hingga Kyuhyun kembali kepada Kangin dengan suka rela. Kyuhyun sudah pasrah dengan hal apapun yang terjadi padanya, termasuk menjual diri lagi untuk membayar hutang. Ia merasa kalau dirinya memang tercipta untuk menderita dan Kyuhyun tidak akan menuntut keadilan apa-apa dari Tuhan. Tuhan sudah sangat baik dengan membiarkannya menikmati apa yang mungkin tidak akan dia rasakan bila tidak terlahir. Bernafas, memiliki ibu, cinta pertama dan cinta-cinta lainnya, bahkan kesedihan. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu menikmati kesedihannya. Toh ia juga di lahirkan sebagai anak yang tidak di inginkan sehingga orang tuanya membuang Kyuhyun ke jalanan sebelum ia menemukan ibu baru di panti asuhan. Dia memang terbuang dan harus menerimanya. Termasuk juga menerima saat beberapa orang memukulnya dan mengatakan kalau seseorang membayar semua hutangnya dan berarti Kyuhyun harus berpindah bekerja di tempat lain. Ia pasrah. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Kibum yang kembali menyejukkan hatinya yang kering kerontang.

Laki-laki yang membelinya dan mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak seharusnya berharap, Kim Kibum hanya menginginkan harta Kris yang ternyata sudah berpindah ke dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun memiliki uang yang cukup untuk menebus dirinya, kalau begitu ia akan segera bebas dari Kibum juga dengan negosiasi yang pantas. Kyuhyun hanya ingin kebebasan dan sedikit bekal untuk menjalani kehidupan barunya.

Bunyi pintu terbuka lagi, kembali menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Ia yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di atas ranjang menanti malam menjelang hanya menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Kibum kembali masuk kedalam ruangan itu, kembali menutup pintu, dan kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. Ia menyodorkan seberkas surat kepada Kyuhyun untuk di tanda tangani. Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah bolpoint juga bersama dengan kertas itu. Ia membaca semua yang tertulis dalam kertas itu dan merasa tidak ada yang bisa merugikannya. Kertas pemidahan hak atas harta Kris itu akan di tanda tanganinya, tentu saja. Tapi sebelum itu, "Setelah semua harta ini ada di tanganmu. Aku bebas, kan?!" Kyuhyun bergumam sambil memandangi Kibum dengan ekspresi serius. Dia harap jawaban Ya hadir. Tapi Anggukan Kibum cukup untuk membuatnya senang. "Kau tidak akan memintaku melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus uang yang kau berikan kepada Kangin sebagai kompensasi…"

"Tentu saja!" Kibum memotong. "Kau bebas dari apapun setelah semua harta itu jatuh ke tanganku! Kau juga akan mendapatkan uang yang tentunya cukup untuk memulai hidup baru." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang lalu merebahkan kertas itu di atas pahanya untuk di tanda tangani. Setelah selesai, ia memberikannya kepada Kibum dengan kesenangan berlimpah. Dirinya akan bebas dan sudah kembali ke Canada. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah memulai hidup baru tanpa laki-laki manapun karena dirinya tidak di takdirkan untuk itu. Dia tentunya tidak boleh berharap banyak.

Tidak, tidak boleh berharap sama sekali. "Kalau begitu sekarang aku mau pergi! Kau hanya perlu memanggilku lagi untuk memberikan uang itu, atau aku yang akan menemuimu secepatnya." Kibum menggapai tangannya, Ia membuat Kyuhyun mendelik dan berontak. Beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyuhyun dengan kuat dan Kyuhyun tidak tau harus melakukan hal apa lagi selain menggapai gapai pintu dan berteriak.

"Bukankah aku sudah bebas? Apa yang kau inginkan?" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi dengan sikap Kibum.

"Aku belum medapatkan harta itu!" Kibum mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan kembali menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang.

Kyuhyun mengeluh lalu menyapu sejumput rambutnya yang memenuhi wajah, ia berbaring terlentang dan menatap Kibum yang berdiri menghadapnya sambil bertolak pinggang. "Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah menanda tangani surat itu!" ucap Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Tanda tanganmu hanya sebagian kecil Nona! Kau harus tetap disini, setidaknya sampai aku siap mengumumkan siapa dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda datar itu.

"Kau tau apa yang surat wasiat itu katakan? Kau harus bisa berbaur dengan keluarga Kim setidaknya selama setengah tahun untuk bisa mendapat hak penuh dari harta itu. Dan itu berarti, surat ini berlaku setelah kau tinggal disini, bersama keluarga Kim selama setengah tahun." jelas Kibum santai.

"Astaga, mana mungkin ada wasiat seperti itu!"

"Ada, tentu saja. Kris tidak mungkin memberikan hartanya begitu saja kepada wanita asing jika keluarganya juga membutuhkan harta itu, ibunya dan istri Kris juga harus menikmatinya setidaknya selama setengah tahun!"

"Mereka tidak mungkin menerimaku." ujar Kyuhyun putus asa, "Mereka bisa saja melempar kotoran ke wajahku." Lalu ia memandang Kibum. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, Jika itu terjadi maka aku pastikan kalau kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan harta itu!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan bebas dariku. Nona! Kau harus berusaha untuk berbaur dengan mereka. Tinggal disini dan…"

"Dan menerima banyak penghinaan?" Kibum tertawa sejenak. "Begitu menurutmu?"

"Lalu apa lagi yang akan ku dapatkan jika bertahan di rumah ini?"

"Aku dan ranjangku, bagaimana?"

"Jangan membuat lelucon konyol. Di perjanjian tadi, tidak ada kata yang menunjukkan kalau aku mendapat hadiah seburuk itu!"

"Kau bilang aku dan ranjangku buruk? Sangat banyak wanita yang menginginkan aku!"

"Ya, tapi bukan aku. Hanya wanita-wanita bodoh yang melakukan kebodohan."5Bunyi menggeram dari mulut Kibum terdengar beberapa saat. "Sudahlah, kita bahas mengenai ini lain kali. Yang pasti, Nona. Kau sudah menandatangani surat yang di salah satu pasalnya berisi bahwa kau siap membantu segala hal untuk kelancaran proses ini. Dan tinggal setahun disini adalah Proses penting. Atau kau akan ku tuntut dengan denda besar, kau lihat sendiri tadi jumlahnya?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyangkal karena ia sudah membaca bagian itu. Tiga ratus juta won dan dia sekarang tidak tau harus membayarnya dengan apa karena Kyuhyun tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun. Lalu apa yang harus di lakukannya? Tidak ada satu logikapun yang bisa bergulir di otaknya. Sepertinya ia harus menyerah, "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi hanya setengah tahun dan berjanjilah untuk melakukan apapun agar waktu-waktu penghinaan itu bisa cepat berlalu!" Kibum menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Lalu sekarang, bagaimana dengan undangan ke kamarku untuk merayakan ini semua? Kita bisa minum-minum lalu…" Ia menggantung ucapannya beberapa saat untuk memberikan efek merayu. Tapi sayang sekali Kyuhyun sepertinya menolak. Wanita itu membuang wajahnya kearah lain dan tidak ingin memandang Kibum sampai dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kibum berdecak kesal. "Yah, kalau begitu nikmatilah keberadaanmu di kamar ini sebelum akhirnya kau harus merelakan dirimu berbagi ranjang bersamaku!"

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

KALAU KYUHYUN BERTANYA-TANYA tentang apa yang di dapatnya di rumah itu, jawaban pertama yang di dapatnya adalah kenyamanan. Setidaknya Kyuhyun hanya menghadapi satu laki-laki bajingan di rumah ini dan tidak harus tidur dengannya karena uang. Kyuhyun merasa lega karena Ibu dan Istri Kris sedang tidak berada di rumah ini. Mereka semua sedang ada di Cina dan mengunjungi kerabat Kim yang kebanyakan memang berkembang biak disana. Jadi setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa menyiapkan banyak hal sebelum mendapatkan berbagai macam hinaan. Entah apa yang terjadi seandainya Kyuhyun tidak di bawa kemari, malam ini seharusnya ia sedikitnya harus melayani lima orang pria sebagaimana target yang selalu di wajibkan oleh Kangin. Laki-laki itu mungkin tidak tau kalau seseorang membeli Kyuhyun darinya karena Kyuhyun ternyata memiliki harta berlimpah. Jika Kangin tau, dia pasti tidak akan memberikan Kyuhyun kepada siapapun dan bertindak seolah-olah harta itu adalah miliknya dengan dalih mewakili Kyuhyun untuk mengurusnya. Kim Kibum akan kecewa dengan itu. Sepertinya Kibum hanya memiliki satu hal positif dari dirinya, yaitu menarik. Sisanya, Kibum adalah seorang laki-laki yang tamak dengan harta yang bukan miliknya, itu yang menjadi alasan kuat Kibum menculik dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk hidup disini. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun tidak melihat ada pilihan lain. Ia benar-benar sebatang kara dan menghadapi kehidupan yang tidak terencana. Kyuhyun takut merencanakan sesuatu. Takut semua rencananya tidak pernah terjadi dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya hidup dalam keadaan yang mengalir begitu saja. Selama ini Kyuhyun hanya perlu mengikuti arusnya. Baginya, Mendapat harta yang berlimpah, lalu kehilangan dan tinggal bersama keluarga yang tidak pernah di harapkannya adalah bagian dari perjalanannya yang mengalir. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang sia-sia seperti melawan arus kehidupan. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan melirik ke atas ranjang. Pakaiannya sudah ada disana. Semula Kyuhyun mengira kalau dirinya akan kembali mengenakan Jeans dan T-shirt yang tadi siang di gunakannya, tapi ternyata Kibum menyiapkan lebih dari itu. Kibum mungkin sudah memata-matainya karena dia juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian Kyuhyun dan berserakan di atas ranjang. Cukup banyak, mungkin semuanya. Kibum memindahkan semua pakaiannya kemari dan Kyuhyun harus berterima kasih karena itu setidaknya membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan alasan untuk kembali mengulangi masa-masa buruk selama di Denmark. Dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah kembali kesana lagi untuk selamanya.

"Maaf, Nona! Boleh aku masuk?" Sebuah suara terdengar keras dari sisi lain pintu kamar yang tertutup. Kyuhyun mendekap erat handuk yang di kenakannya dan berjingkat menuju pintu. Ia membukanya sedikit dan mengintip siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu. Seorang wanita tua tersenyum ramah kepadanya lalu berujar degan kata-kata yang sangat sopan.

"Kibum menyuruhku mengemasi pakaian Nona ke lemari!" Katanya sekali lagi. Kyuhyun membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menjaga dirinya tetap berada di belakang pintu untuk menghindari kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang melihatnya hanya mengenakan handuk saja. Wanita tua itu masih berdiri disana dan tidak bergerak, mungkin ia sedang menanti Kyuhyun mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Masuklah!" Ujar Claire. Suaranya sedikit serak karena merasa lelah seharian ini.

Wanita tua itu masuk dan Kyuhyun kembali menutup pintu. Ia melirik ke atas ranjang dimana pakaian-pakaian milik Kyuhyun berserakan tak berbentuk. Wanita itu mendekat untuk bekerja, meraih satu persatu pakaian yang masih bisa di lipat dan meletakannya di atas ranjang sebelum di susun ke dalam lemari. Sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng jika melihat ada beberapa lembar pakaian yang tidak mungkin tertolong dan harus di setrika kembali. Kyuhyun hanya memandanginya heran dan masih berdiri di belakang pintu. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa sampai akhirnya wanita tua itu memandangnya dan mendesah lalu kembali memberikan senyum ramahnya.

"Maafkan saya. Saya seharusnya memperkenalkan diri dulu."

"Ya," Jawab Kyuhyun. "Mungkin aku akan merasa lebih nyaman jika mengenalmu terlebih dahulu!"

"Saya Jung Soojung, Nona. Pelayan di rumah ini. Beberapa orang lebih suka memanggil saya dengan nama Jung ahjumma" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum lega. Ia kemudian duduk di atas sofa yang membelakangi ranjang dengan tubuh yang setengah berputar agar bisa melihat wajah Jung Ahjumma yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya. "Kau bekerja di rumah ini? Berapa banyak orang yang berada di rumah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tiga orang majikan dan banyak pelayan. Tapi jika anda butuh sesuatu, anda boleh memanggil saya. Pelayan di rumah ini tidak di perbolehkan berbicara dengan majikan. Selain saya, tentunya!"

"Jadi, kau semacam kepala pelayan?" Jung Ahjumma mengangguk. "Begitulah kebanyakan orang menyebutku. Tapi aku disini sudah sangat lama, Nona. Aku juga yang membesarkan Kris dan Kibum."

"Kalau begitu, kau seperti ibu mereka?"

"Pengasuh, lebih tepatnya seperti itu. Aku sudah tidak bertenaga, sering sakit kepala dan seharusnya mereka sudah mengeluarkanku. Nyonya rumah ini juga berencana untuk memberiku pensiun beberapa kali meskipun dia tau aku akan menolak. Lalu kedua anak itu tetap mempertahankanku hingga sekarang." Jelas saja, karena Kris dan Kibum mungkin lebih menganggap wanita ini sebagai ibunya di bandingkan dengan yang lain. Kyuhyun teringat kepada ibu angkatnya. Wanita itu juga sama lembutnya seperti Jung Ahjumma, hanya saja sedikit lebih cerewet. Semasa hidupnya, Kyuhyun sering mendapat teguran yang membuatnya mengurung diri di kamar seharian sampai wanita itu datang dan meletakkan seporsi Fuir Grass di depan pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai Fuir Grass. Baginya saat itu, Fuir Grass adalah makanan terenak yang belum tentu bisa di santapnya setiap tahun. "Nona, apakah kau ingin mengambil satu pakaian untuk makan malam kali ini? Kau tidak akan makan malam dengan handuk itu, kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia mendekat dan menggapai sebuah celana pendek dan T-shirt. Mungkin ia terlalu tua untuk pakaian seperti ini. Tapi hanya pakaian-pakaian santai seperti itulah yang di milikinya. Tiba-tiba Handuk Kyuhyun melorot, ia merasa malu kepada Jung Ahjumma dan segera memperbaikinya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja!"Gumam Kyuhyun gugup.

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak pernah melihat itu, Nona. Jangan khawatir."

"Terimakasih." Kyuhyun diam sebentar lalu nyaris saja berbicara mengenai menu makan malam hari ini jika saja tidak mendengar bunyi pintu yang di buka tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun boleh merasa lega karena ia sudah berhasil memperbaiki handuknya sebelum Kibum bersandar di tepi pintu dengan kaki bersilang dan tangan yang juga menyilang di depan dada.

"Kau terlalu lama. Beberapa menit lagi kita melewatkan makan malam." Ujarnya. "Cepat keluar dan makan malam, kau tidak perlu mengganggu pekerjaan Jung Ahjumma lagi." ujar Kibum datar.

"Tidak! Nona ini tidak mengganggu sama sekali."

"Nyonya!" Kibum meralat ucapan Jung Ahjumma terhadap panggilan terhormatnya untuk Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak perlu memanggilnya dengan sebutan resmi. Jika kau ingin melakukannya, panggillah dia dengan sebutan Nyonya. Dia bukanlah perawan lagi untuk di panggil dengan sebutan Nona!" Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan itu. Apakah Kibum lupa? Seharian ini, setiap kali Kibum berbicara dengan Kyuhyun tentang harta itu ia selalu memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Nona. Dan sekarang Kibum melarang orang lain untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama? Kyuhyun melirik Jung Ahjumma dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana! Aku perlu ganti pakaian dulu!"

"Kalau begitu, gantilah, sekarang!"

"Ya, tentu, kau keluar dulu dan tutup pintu!" Kibum memiringkan kepalanya seolah-olah tidak mengerti dengan permintaan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menggeram. Apa maksud ekspresi itu?

Ia ingin melihat Kyuhyun mengganti pakaian di hadapannya dengan pintu terbuka dan ada Jung Ahjumma yang memperhatikan mereka. Laki-laki itu bukan hanya tamak, tapi juga cabul. Kyuhyun tentu sudah mengetahuinya dari ucapannya tentang Kyuhyun yang berbaring telanjang di tempat tidur saat perbincangan mereka yang pertama kali.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kamar mandi saja!" Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan itu. Siapa sangka Kibum mengikutinya. Laki-laki itu menutup pintu kamar mandi dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan pose yang sama seperti tadi, kaki dan tangan saling menyilang dan bersandar dengan nyaman seolah-olah sedang memperhatikan sebuah tontonan bagus. Kyuhyun terdiam sambil memandanginya9dengan geram beberapa saat. Laki-laki itu benar-benar ingin menyaksikannya mengganti pakaian?

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku kemari?"

"Melihatmu berganti pakaian, seharusnya kau mengerti kalau aku sedang berusaha memanjakan mataku! Kita lihat apakah kau adalah pemandangan bagus untuk membantuku menyegarkan otak."

"Pelayanmu ada disana dan dia bisa salah paham!"

"Artinya kau tidak keberatan melakukannya kalau dia tidak salah paham?" Ujar Kibym menampilkan Seringainya. "Apa pentingnya persepsi seseorang yang pastinya akan menutup mulut untuk itu? Jung Ahjumma tidak akan mengomentari apa-apa meskipun dia terganggu. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."ucapnya terlalu santai.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Kris, Kris bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhku!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tidak percaya menatap Kibum. Pemuda datar itu hanya bisa mengendikan bahunya acuh.

"Ya. Dan dia bodoh karena melewatkanmu, Kyu. Seharusnya dia menghabisimu sebelum meninggalkan Xiao Kuixian untuk membayar hutang hutangnya di rumah pelacuran!" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya geram.

"Sekarang keluarlah. Aku tidak suka ada seorang Kim di dekatku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika bukan karena terpaksa dan…"

"Dan?"

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu di depanmu. Seperti yang pernah ku bilang. Aku bisa saja membuka pakaian di depan laki-laki manapun. Tapi bukan di hadapan seorang Kim!"

"Kau tidak adil. Membenci satu Kim, lalu melibatkan seluruh Kim di muka bumi pada kebencianmu!"

"Sekarang keluarlah!" Suara Kyuhyun menjadi lebih tinggi. Tapi Kibum hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Lakukan Kyu. Aku ingin melihat seberapa sensualnya dirimu. Kau sering melakukan ini, kan? Membuka pakaian di depan laki-laki hidung belang adalah pekerjaanmu!"

"Aku tidak sedang bekerja, dan satu lagi. Aku akan berganti pakaian, bukan sengaja untuk membuka pakaian!"jawab Kyuhyun dongkol juga mendengar penuturan Kibum.

"Lakukan!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Lakukan, Kyu!"

"Harus berapa kali aku mengulangi kata tidak ya tidak?"

"Lakukan karena percuma saja kau menolak. Ini rumahku dan semua orang tidak akan mau perduli dengan teriakanmu jika aku yang membuka pakaianmu. Percayalah, kau tidak akan menemukan satu pakaianpun untuk di pakai kalau itu terjadi, hanya akan ada selimut sutra untuk menyelimutimu dan benda itu malah akan memperindah bentuk tubuhmu!"

"Jadi kau akan melakukan itu bila aku menolak?" tanya Kyuhyun mengangah tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya akan ucapan pemuda datar menyebalkan yang ada di depannya itu kemudian mengumpat dan mendesis lirih dengan wajah tidak suka.

10"Kau keras kepala!" sebuah senyum sinis hadir di sudut bibir Kibum. Laki-laki itu lalu membuka pintu dan mengedipkan matanya sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri. Kyuhyun termenung sesaat. Ia fikir Kibum akan melakukan ancamannya. Ternyata tidak, Laki-laki itu meninggalkannya dalam perasaan lega yang teramat sangat. Ia menghela nafas, sedikit kebebasan untuknya sudah hadir sampai pintu di ketuk beberapa kali lalu suara Kibum terdengar lagi.

"Cepatlah, sayang! Jika tidak, aku pastikan kalau aku akan segera masuk dan kita akan bercinta di kamar mandi. Kau tidak ingin kelaparan karena itu, kan? Bercinta juga butuh tenaga. Percayalah!"

Oh good, terkutuklah kau Kim Kibum dengan mulut menyebalkanmu itu batin Kyuhyun mengeram kesal.

10

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle**

 **Kyuhyun is Me**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak PHOEBE dengan judul yang sedikit aku rubah dengan judul asli "Claire" ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaB 5**

BUNYI DESIRAN AIR semakin memperkaya lamunan Kibum untuk mengkhayalkan apa yang terjadi semalam jika saja ia tidak bersegera keluar dari kamar mandi. Keindahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tampak nyata akan terlihat lebih jelas lagi kalau saja ia betah untuk berdebat lebih lama. Tapi jantungnya sendiri hampir melompat jika Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan keinginannya. Kibum merasa belum siap untuk menyaksikan Kyuhyun menanggalkan handuknya sekarang. Ia bisa saja tidak tahan dan kehilangan kendali diri. Lalu beberapa waktu kemudian akan terdengar erangan liarnya bersama dengan teriakan Kyuhyun. Tidak, mungkin saja Kyuhyun tidak akan berteriak karena semalam Kibum sudah mengatakan kalau tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menolongnya jika Kibum sampai menyerangnya. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan mendesah dan meritih,

"Arrrrghhh….!" Kibum memukul air di dalam Bathub-nya sehingga bunyi kecipak air memperkaya suasana. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak seharusnya ada disini, tapi ia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya dan juga rencananya untuk membuat Kyuhyun tetap disampingnya selama beberapa waktu. Setengah tahun harusnya sudah cukup untuk memuaskan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun dan membiarkan wanita itu pergi dengan kompensasi besar untuk hidup barunya. Tapi reaksi Kyuhyun tentunya sangat berbeda dengan reaksi kebanyakan wanita yang selama ini menemaninya di tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun terlalu berpengalaman, terlalu liar, terlalu cantik dan menggairahkan. Kibum mendesah, ia tidak mengerti mengapa setiap kali memikirkan Kyuhyun, otaknya selalu berfikir tentang bagaimana rasanya. Selama ini Kibum hanya menjajah wanita-wanita dari kalangan menengah sampai terhormat untuk menemaninya dan seluruh wanita itu akan bertindak polos seolah-olah mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang bercinta. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun juga sama?

Ia terlalu keras memikirkan tentang penolakan Kyuhyun semalaman. Tentu saja Kibun sudah pernah mengalami penolakan-penolakan seperti ini. Tapi ia selalu berhasil mendapatkan wanita yang menolaknya dengan berbagai cara. Semua wanita itu hanya berpura-pura menolak dan pasti akan memberikan apapun yang Kibum inginkan jika saja Kibum menunjukkan sedikit usaha. Sayangnya wanita yang satu ini kelihatannya benar-benar tidak tertarik. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk tentang kebenciannya kepada Kris yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran hidupnya selama bertahun tahun. Alasan yang membuatnya tidak ingin berdekatan dengan laki-laki bermarga Kim manapun didunia ini seperti yang sudah di katakannya.

Kibum mendesah sekali lagi. Ia bisa gila kalau membiarkan dirinya memikirkan itu terus menerus. Sepertinya sudah saatnya mengakhiri acara mandi pagi. Kibum keluar dari Bathubnya dengan santai lalu mengambil handuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah berdiri di depan cermin dengan pakaian santai yang lengkap. Ini akhir minggu dan hari ini Kibum akan berusaha menggoda Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Tidak untuk yang terakhir, tentu saja. Kibum tidak akan berhenti sebelum Kyuhyun jatuh ke pelukannya. Membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya mungkin adalah sesuatu yang sulit, tapi mereka bisa membuat kesepakatan bukan?

2Kali ini Kibum sengaja melewati kamar dimana Kyuhyun menginap. Ia ingin menyapa Kyuhyun pagi ini. Sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak ada disana. Sejurus kemudian, Kibum mencari Kyuhyun dalam diam, dia tidak ingin memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun karena itu bisa saja membuatnya malu karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan wanita itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kibum menemukannya di dapur. Ia sedang memasak bersama Mrs. Ryeowook. untuk beberapa waktu Kibum hanya memperhatikannya dan mendengar setiap pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun sangat cerewet, ia membuat Mrs. Ryeowook tampak kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang di lontarkannya. Sangat mudah akrab dengan orang lain, sangat cantik dan…

Astaga, aku memikirkan hal itu lagi? Kibum membatin. Ia harus segera mendapatkan Kyuhyun, Kibum tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya tersiksa terlalu lama karena itu. Melihat seluruh gerak-gerik Kyuhyun adalah kesenangan tersendiri. Saat Kyuhyun memegang Wortel, cukup untuk membuat Kibum kembali berfantasi dan ia harus merasa nyilu yang entah datang dari mana. Kyuhyun terlalu menggoda.

"Kibum?" Mrs. Ryeowook bertanya seakan-akan terkejut melihatnya. Jelas saja begitu, Kibum tidak pernah menginjak dapur selama ini dan ini adalah kali pertama. Ia melakukan hal yang sepertinya tidak mungkin akan di lakukan Kibum seumur hidupnya. Ia pernah masuk ke dapur itu sewaktu kecil dan itupun hanya untuk mencari Mrs. Ryeowook. Ingatan itu membuat Kibum memandangi seluruh sisi dapur dan menyadari kalau sudah terlalu banyak perubahan selama ini.

"Awh!" Teriakan mungil itu berasal dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kibum mungkin tidak akan pernah terbangun dari kenangan yang menyerangnya jika saja bukan Kyuhyun yang berteriak. Ia tidak akan terlalu perduli. Tapi sayangnya, Kyuhyun sudah mencuri perhatiannya dan wanita itu sedang terluka. Kyuhyun sejak tadi bertindak seolah-olah dirinya tidak memperdulikan kedatangan Kibum, tapi melihat Kyuhyun mengiris jarinya sendiri, Kibum nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum. Kyuhyun pasti gugup dengan kehadirannya. Kibum melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang menghisap jarinya lalu menarik tangan kirinya untuk melihat jari mana yang terluka. Semula Kyuhyun menolak, tapi mereka tidak akan berkelahi di depan orang-orang. Banyak pelayan di dapur saat itu dan Kibum baru menyadarinya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengurusinya sendiri." Kyuhyun berdesis sambil meringis.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu, atau malam ini kau akan ku seret ke ranjangku!" Beberapa orang pelayan muda berusaha menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya saat mendengar ucapan itu. Tentu saja mereka sangat tertarik dengan ucapan-ucapan seperti itu. Dan Kyuhyun sepertinya juga cukup terpengaruh. Ia berdiam diri mendengar kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari mulut Kibum. Semburat darah kembali terkumpul lalu mengalir dari ujung jari telunjuk Kyuhyun menuju telapak tangan, lukanya tidak besar tapi menghasilkan banyak darah. Tidak ada ide lain yang bisa terlintas di otak Kibum selain menghisapnya. Tapi ia melakukannya dengan sikap yang lebih sensual. Kibum menjilati darah Kyuhyun yang sudah mengalir di telapak3tangan hingga akhirnya jari telunjuk Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kibum menghisap jari Kyuhyun bukan karena jari itu terluka, lebih kepada alasan ingin memiliki pemiliknya, ia tidak berhenti melakukannya dan membuat Kyuhyun bergindik beberapa kali. Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun mendesah dan Kibum melihat betapa gairah gadis itu sudah terpancing. Mrs Ryeowook menyuruh para pelayan yang berada di dapur untuk segera keluar begitu bisikan tentang Kyuhyun dan Kibum membahana. Kibum Menyadari kalau dapur sudah sepi, ia melepaskan jari Kyuhyun dan mendekat untuk menyentuh pipinya. "Kau sangat bercita rasa Kyu. Terlalu sensitif dan mudah di pancing." Seperti tersadar, Kyuhyun segera mendorong Kibum menjauh darinya. Ia kembali meneliti lukannya dan tidak ada lagi darah yang keluar. Mungkin Kibum sudah meghisap banyak darahnya. Yang tersisa hanya denyutan lemah, entah karena apa. Mungkin karena Kibum, atau memang karena lukanya. Semuanya menjadi tidak begitu jelas lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak komentar, Kim!"

"Kibum." Kibum meralat ucapan Kyuhyun. "panggil aku Kibum, atau kekasihku, atau…"

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Kau terlarang untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang belum terjadi dengan sangat yakin, Sayang. Karena kau bisa saja menyesali sumpahmu sendiri."

"Seharusnya kau tau dimana tempat yang baik untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi! Terlalu banyak pelayan yang melihat."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berfikir panjang jika melihatmu terluka?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya karena kehabisan kata-kata. Terlalu manis.

"Kemarilah, Kyu. Peluk aku, Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitmu karena luka itu. Kau merasa nyeri, kan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang bisa menyenangkanmu!"

"Ya, itu hanya untuk sementara ini. Setelah itu kau akan melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkanku, bukan? Satu lagi, kau tidak perlu memikirkan pelayan manapun karena…"

"Karena mereka akan tutup mulut!"

"Karena mereka sudah memaklumiku dengan sangat sempurna. Seperti yang pernah ku bilang. Tidak ada satu halpun yang bisa membuatmu bisa menolakku berlama-lama. Kau akan segera jatuh dalam pelukanku dalam waktu singkat, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir lama. Kibum tau kalau Kyuhyun memikirkan segala jenis ancaman yang mungkin akan terjadi kepadanya. Tapi sikap seperti itu semakin memperjelas Kibum kalau Kyuhyun akan segera jatuh ke pelukannya. Tidak ada seorang wanitapun yang bisa menolak Kibum. Pada akhinya Kyuhyun akan takhluk kepadanya.

"Apa kau akan terus melakukan ini sampai aku pergi dari sini?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar tak bersemangat.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan rela keluar dari rumah ini jika aku terus melakukan hal ini!"

"Kenapa kau terus menggodaku?"

"Karena kau menarik, alasan itu belum cukup? Percayalah, ada satu wanitapun yang pernah ku lewatkan. Bahkan juga Zi Tao saat Kris meninggalkannya."

"Kau benar-benar bajingan. Dia kakak iparmu, kan? Meskipun Kris bukan saudara kandung…"

"Dia terlalu cantik untuk disia-siakan dan di biarkan kesepian. Kris sungguh malang karena melewatkan banyak wanita luar biasa dalam hidupnya." Kibum kembali mendekat kepada Kyuhyun Meskipun wanita itu melangkah mundur untuk menghindarinya, tapi Kibum berhasil menggapai tangannya. Setelah ia yakin kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskan diri, Kibum berteriak memanggil Mrs. Ryeowook. Wanita tua itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memandang Kibum menunggu perintah. "Siapkan obat secepatnya. Aku harus mengobati luka ini." Kibum membiarkan dirinya diseret Kibum keruang tengah. Bukan karena ia menyerah, tapi karena mungkin ia sedang berfikir bahwa Kibum sama bajingannya dengan dirinya. Jika Kibum meniduri kakak iparnya, maka Kyuhyun bercinta dengan suami sahabat dekatnya. Ia membenci Kibum saat mengatakan hal seperti itu tadi, tapi kemudian kebencian terhadap dirinya sendiri juga timbul. Kyuhyun benar-benar termenung dan dia sama sekali tidak sadar saat Kibum menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa dan mengobati jarinya.

"Lukamu akan segera membaik. Aku harap tidak ada bekas luka, wanita cantik tidak seharusnya memiliki bekas luka!"

"Aku punya beberapa bekas luka asal kau tau!" Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Kibum tersenyum. "Karena apa? Kau pernah kecelakaan?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkan satu laki-lakipun untuk mengeruk uang mereka. Aku di cambuk dengan ikat pinggang dan ku harap kau tidak menyukai itu."

"Kalau kau mengira aku akan menjauhimu karena itu, kau salah. Aku semakin penasaran dan ingin melihatnya." Kyuhyun membiarkan Kibum merengkuh pipinya, memandang ke dalam matanya membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat hancur. Ia meleleh, Kibum begitu tampan dan hangat. Tapi segala ingatan tentang Kria kembali menyeruak. Bukan kebencian lagi, tapi rasa kasihan. Kria sangat malang, Kecelakaan yang membuatnya menjadi mayat hidup selama delapan tahun sudah membuatnya kehilangan istrinya dan wanita itu beralih kepada Kibum. Jika saja Kria tidak pergi bersamanya, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin Kris akan hidup bahagia bersama dengan wanita yang bernama Zi Tao itu.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Kibum berujar pelan.

"Kris! Seandainya aku tidak ada dan Kris tidak pernah melarikan diri, apakah kau akan tetap menggoda Zi Tao?"

"Kau sedang cemburu mendengar ucapanku tadi?"

5"Tidak sama sekali" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sangat yakin. "Sekarang apa yang kau tawarkan sebagai jawaban?"

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti menggoda siapapun, sayang! Salahnya sendiri karena tidak bisa menolakku."

"Yah, aku sudah menduganya!" Kibum tersenyum memandangnya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Ia bisa saja mencium Kyuhyun sekarang, tapi Kibum merasa harus menyimpannya untuk nanti.

Kyuhyun sedang tidak fokus, tidak memikirkannya. Kalau dia mencium Kyuhyun tapi wanita itu tidak memikirkannya, Kibum tidak akan memaafkan dirinya. Wanita itu harus memikirkan Kibum saat bersama dengan Kibum. Bukan orang lain.5

[~Lizz_L_L~]

MAKAN, BERMALAS-MALASAN, NONTON TV, Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti berada di rumah sendiri. Ia menikmati semuanya dengan sangat santai. Tentu saja ia harus menikmati semuanya sebelum penghuni lain di rumah ini pulang dan menyiksanya. Selanjutnya mungkin Kyuhyun akan di perlakukan seperti anak tiri, atau mungkin Kyuhyun akan kehilangan kendali diri dan melawan. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mempertahankan dirinya selama ini dan itu mungkin terjadi di rumah ini. Dirinya dan Kibum seringkali bertengkar, laki-laki itu selalu mengganggunya seolah-olah mengganggu Kyuhyun adalah hobi yang membuatnya kecanduan. Kyuhyun sudah melakukan banyak hal agar Kibum berhenti, namun tidak ada satupun usahanya yang berhasil. Pada akhirnya ia hanya akan memilih untuk berdebat karena hanya dengan berdebat Kyuhyun bisa membentengi dirinya dari godaan seorang Kim Kibum.

Pagi ini Kim Kibum sepertinya pulang lebih cepat. Seharusnya ia ada di rumah saat mendekati malam pada hari-hari kerja, tapi untuk kali ini Laki-laki itu pulang beberapa jam lebih cepat. Kibum hanya menghilang untuk mengganti pakaiannya sejenak lalu kembali mengganggu Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton TV.

Kyuhyun harus menghela nafas berkali-kali karena jelas kalau Kibum tidak bermaksud menonton televisi. Laki-laki itu malah sibuk menikmati aksinya, menonton Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan majalah yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja. Untungnya meja itu cukup kuat untuk tidak pecah dalam satu kali serangan. Kyuhyun memandangi Kibum dengan sangat galak dan harus mendengus karena laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku juga sangat ingin berhenti. Tapi tidak bisa!" ucapnya pura-pura seraya menampilkan senyum licik.

"Kau bisa melakukan hal lain yang lebih berguna, membantu Mrs. Ryeowook menyiapkan makan malam misalnya!"

"Ini masih sangat siang untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kau ingin mencari cari alasan agar aku tidak bisa memandangmu? Semua orang sedang bermalas malasan pada jam segini dan hanya aku yang sibuk, menikmatimu dalam artian yang, Yah….tidak sebenarnya. Meskipun aku berharap aku bisa mengecapmu untuk arti yang sebenarnya!"

"Kau tidak bisa mencari wanita lain untuk menyalurkan hasratmu itu? Kau sangat tampan dan pasti banyak wanita yang berharap bisa melakukan itu padamu!" Kibum berpindah duduk ke sisi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun harus menyesali ucapannya tentang Kibum. yang tampan karena kata-kata itu menyebabkan Kibum semakin bersemangat untuk mendekatinya. Kyuhyun ingin melarikan diri, tapi Kibum sudah merengkuh pinggangnya cukup kuat meskipun hanya dengan satu tangan. "Astaga, Kyu! Pinggangmu dalam sekali, aku seringkali membayangkan bagaimana mengangkatnya saat kau duduk di atas pangkuanku!"

"Berhentilah berbicara tentang itu. Kenapa kau sangat suka membicarakan hal yang vulgar kepadaku!"

"Karena aku menginginkanmu. Kau tau itu. Sekarang jawab, benarkah aku tampan menurutmu? Benarkah banyak wanita yang mengharapkan untuk bisa bercinta denganku?" Kyuhyun mulai di jalari rasa gugup. Ia berusaha menegakkan kepala dan mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengeluarkan ekspresi tergalak yang pernah di lakukannya. "Setidaknya beberapa pelayan wanita mengatakan itu."

"Dan kau termasuk kedalam salah satu wanita itu?"

"Kalau aku termasuk ke dalamnya, apakah aku akan menawarkan alternatif untuk mencari perempuan lain?"

"Siapa tau, kau hanya takut jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Aku sudah lama berhenti mengharapkan cinta. Semenjak hal itu di renggut dengan kejam dari takdirku."

"Oh, Kyu…" Suara Kibum terdengar makin lembut. Selanjutnya, Kibum benar benar menjadikan kata-katanya tadi sebagai kenyataan. Dengan sedikit usaha dan tenaga lebih, Kibum menggenggam pinggang Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan memindahkan wanita itu ke pangkuannya. Ia segera memandang Kyuhyun sebelum gadis itu sempat berontak lalu mengucapkan sesuatu. "Mengapa hanya ekspresi ekspresi seperti ini yang kulihat dari wajah cantikmu? Kau akan marah, lalu bersedih, lalu berfikir dengan ekspresi sedih, tapi kau tidak pernah terlihat berfikir kalau marah-marah." Lalu Kibum tertawa, tawa itu benar-benar di luar rencananya. Tapi ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun. Wanita itu tidak berontak seperti biasa. Kyuhyun malah memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Menurutmu ada yang lucu?" gumamnya. Kibyn menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya membayangkan saat kau marah-marah!"

"Jadi selama ini kau selalu menertawakanku kalau aku marah-marah!"

"Sudahlah, Aku tidak ingin membahas soal marah-marah. Katakan padaku, apa yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum?"

"Banyak uang!"

"Kau bohong. Kalau sebegitu cintanya kau dengan uang, kau tidak akan menandatangani surat itu!" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Bagaimana dengan kebebasan?"

"Mungkin…"

"Ku rasa tidak!" Kyuhyun meralat ucapannya sendiri. "Selama aku bersama Yesung, aku tidak pernah tersenyum dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan itu, sudah lama tidak merasakan arti senyumku."

"Kalau begitu, Demi Kibum tersenyumlah!"

"Aku mana mungkin bisa tersenyum karena kau!"

"Kalau begitu bagamana demi bibi Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Demi Donghae? Pohon pinus? Ikan-ikan di danau? Salju di atas bukit itu? Ayolah…"

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil"

"Kau memang lebih kecil dariku. Berapa umurmu, Kyu"

"Tiga puluh sa…"

"Dua puluh tujuh!" Kibum meralat ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia selalu meralat ucapan orang lain. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong tentang umurmu kepadaku. Itu bisa kau8lakukan kepada siapapun termasuk pada orang-orang di Denmark, tapi tidak padaku!"

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum sejenak lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia sangat ingin tersenyum. Ini bukan karena Kibum tentunya. Kyuhyun rasa karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang tau usianya yang sebenarnya selain Kris dan ibu angkatnya.

"Lihat! Kau bersinar seperti bintang kalau tersenyum!"

"Sudahlah, berhenti merayuku!" Kyuhyun berdesis. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi jika Kibum terus menggodanya. Kyuhyun tetaplah wanita biasa yang sangat sulit untuk menolak perlakuan seperti yang Kibum lakukan. Mungkin saja pertahanannya akan runtuh. Bukankah Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyerahkan dirinya kepada laki-laki lagi? Setiap kali ia mencoba mencintai seseorang, maka hal yang buruk selalu terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Kemesraan apa ini?" Sebuah suara menyeruak ke setiap sendi ruangan. Kyuhyun memandang seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Secepat mungkin ia menjauh dari Kibum dan berdiri dengan perasaan tidak enak. Dua orang wanita berada disana, salah seorangnya lebih muda di bandingkan dengan yang lain. Kyuhyun yakin mereka adalah penghuni lain dari rumah ini. Istri dan ibu Kibum, Kibum berdiri dengan santai lalu berbalik, wajahnya tersenyum saat melihat kedua wanita itu. Secepat mungkin Kibum menyongsong mereka dengan tangan terkembang lalu memeluk bibinya dengan ekspresi penuh kerinduan. "Aku kira kalian masih akan di sana dua atau tiga hari lagi!"

"Kami punya firasat kalau kau membawa pelacurmu kerumah!" Yang lebih muda berujar.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun sekilas lalu tersenyum, gadis itu menunduk dalam mendengar perkataan Zi Tao yang pastinya akan menyakitkan jika itu di tujukan untuk wanita biasa. Tapi Sean yakin kalau Claire tidak mudah terluka. "Benarkah itu, Bibi?"

Kim Minseok tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak betah berlama lama di rumah orang lain. Siapa wanita itu?"

"Ya," Zi Tao menyambar. "Siapa dia? Sudah ku bilang, jangan pernah membawa pelacurmu ke rumah kecuali jika kau…"

"Dia istriku!" Lalu Kibum berusaha tampak menyesal. "Maafkan aku Bibi, aku tidak memberi tahu mengenai hal ini!" Minseok memandangi Kyuhyun sekali lagi lalu kembali mengamati wajah Kibum.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Kibu ? Kau menikah lagi dan tidak memberi tahu siapa siapa! Kau keterlaluan!"

"Aku tau, aku keterlaluan. Tapi aku merasa tidak yakin akan bertahan. Semua pernikahanku hancur dalam waktu singkat, makanya aku merahasiakannya. Tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Kemarin dia9sakit dan aku terpaksa membawanya kemari. Aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkannya sendirian, Kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya sendirian!" Minseok bergumam lalu menoleh ke Kyuhyun. "Nak, kemarilah!" Kyuhyun harus menahan nafasnya tak percaya. Ia fikir, Kibum akan memperkenalkannya sebagai simpanan Kris dan dia sudah pasrah akan menerima caci maki. Tapi pada kenyataannya Kibum mengaku kalau Kyuhyun adalah istrinya. Kyuhyun tidak tau apakah ini akan menyelamatkannya atau malah menjerumuskannya dalam bahaya yang akan di dapatnya dari Kibum. Kata 'melakukannya lagi' yang tadi Minseok katakan mengesankan kalau Kibum bukan hanya menikah sekali seumur hidupnya. Jadi dia sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya?

"Ayolah, Nak! Jangan takut!" Ucapan Minseok terdengar lembut dan melegakan. Ia memandang Zi Tao sesaat dan wajah wanita itu sangat datar. Perlahan-lahan, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Minseok dan berhenti di hadapannya. Ia merasakan pandangan Minseok yang tak biasa, merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan Minseok ke wajahnya. Kyuhyun merasakan kembali kehadiran seorang ibu dalam hidupnya.

"Istrimu sangat cantik!" Ujar Minseok kepada Kibum, dan Kibum menunduk penuh ungkapan terima kasih untuk pujian itu. Minseok lalu menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya begitu menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tidak begitu tinggi seperti Zi Tao . "Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Kyuhyun~"

"Cho Kyuhyun…" Kibum menambahkan. Ia menyisipkan nama Cho untuk mengesankan kalau Kyuhyun adalah seorang gadis Korea, Kyuhyun sudah memiliki cirinya, kulitnya yang berkilau dan rambut gelapnya. Dan Kibum yakin, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang meragukan itu. Jika ia membiarkan Kyuhyun mengucapkan nama Xio, maka serumah akan riuh. Mereka mengenal Kyuhyun sebagai Nona Xiao dulu dan Sebagi Nona Cho sekarang karena Nama Xiao adalah musuh besar di rumah ini dan selalu di bicarakan dalam mimik negatif.

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum sejenak lalu menoleh kepada Minseok lagi. "Ya, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Min-seok lagi.

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum lagi dan berharap sebuah bantuan datang kepadanya.

"Ya, katakan saja usiamu. Kenapa masih ragu?" Kibum lalu menoleh kepada Minseok. "Dia sedikit malu, Bibi. Usianya dua puluh tujuh tahun. Dia pasti sangat gugup bertemu denganmu."

Minseok kelihatan agak kecewa, tapi ia memaksakan sebuah senyum ramah dan berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan membiarkannya beristirahat sampai makan malam tiba. Sampai jumpa di meja makan!" Minseok tersenyum lagi. Melewati Kibum dan Kyuhyun sementara Zi Tao berlalu dengan sedikit melemparkan tatapan tajam tak suka ke arah Kyuhyun, entah itu perasaannya saja atau...entahlah siapa yang tau.

TBC

Maaf atas keterlambatan dalam mempublish semoga menikmati.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya^^.

10


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle**

 **Kyuhyun is Me**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak PHOEBE dengan judul yang sedikit aku rubah dengan judul asli "Claire" ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaB 6**

"KENAPA KAU BERBOHONG SEPERTI ITU?" Kyuhyun mendesah keras. Firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi karena semua barang-barang miliknya di pindahkan oleh Donghae dengan cepat ke kamar Kibum begitu sang asisten melihat ribut-ribut diruang tengah tadi. Dia benar-benar serba salah, mengaku sebagai istri Kibum dan terbebas dari segala hal yang di takutinya atas perlakuan dua orang terdekat Kris yang lain. Tapi Kibum pasti tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan apapun untuk bisa mengganggunya. Meskipun begitu Kyuhyun merasa hal itu lebih baik bila di bandingkan dengan bayangannya tentang di lempar kotoran setiap hari. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya tentang alasanmu lagi. Tapi beritahu aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kebohongan ini?"

"Hanya berakting. Dan kalau kau bersedia, kita bisa benar-benar bertindak seperti suami istri sungguhan!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Kim,!"

"kibum, sayang!" Kibum meralat lagi. "Kau tidak mungkin memanggil suamimu dengan sebutan Kim, kan?" Kyuhyun memandang Kibum kesal. Laki-laki itu berbaring dengan nyamannya di atas ranjang dengan kedua telapak tangan bertumpu di kepala, ia hanya memandangi Kibum yang berdiri dengan tangan di pinggang dan terlihat sangat kikuk. Kyuhyun sudah lelah berdiri, dia ingin duduk di ranjang itu dan berbicara dengan Kibum lebih dekat dari yang sekarang mereka lakukan. Tapi seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak mengambil resiko.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kibum menggeleng. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja ketika Zi Tao menyebutmu sebagai pelacur, Kau bukan simpananku, kan? Atau kau merasa begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Nah, kalau begitu diam dan nikmati saja!"

"Tapi apa yang akan ku katakan bila mereka bertanya macam-macam saat makan malam nanti?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Biarkan aku yang menjawab dan tetaplah berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang malu-malu. Tapi aku tidak berharap kau seperti itu di hadapanku. Aku tidak suka perempuan yang malu-malu!" Menyerah adalah pilihan yang tak terelakkan, mungkin ia akan mengikuti segala permainan Kibum ini. Bukankah dia akan membantu apa saja demi kelancaran proses untuk mendapatkan harta warisan itu? Ia harus menyelesaikannya dan segera pergi.

"Kibum, Boleh aku masuk?" Kibum dan Kyuhyun berpandangan. Suara itu milik Mrs, Ryeowook. Kibum mengangkat bahunya menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membuka pintu. Mrs Ryeowook memelukknya begitu pintu terbuka, hal itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun memandang Kibum lagi.2"Jadi kau adalah istri Kibum? Pantas dia tidak memperbolehkanku memanggilmu Nona. Pantas kalau interaksi kalian selama ini begitu intim. Aku salah sangka selama ini!" Ucapan Mrs. Ryeowook pada akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Kibum beberapa waktu lalu kalau wanita itu akan tutup mulut tentang apa saja meskipun itu mengganggunya. Jadi selama ini Mrs. Ryeowook terganggu dengan segala kelakuan Kyuhyun dan Kibum? Tidak, perlakuan Kibum kepada Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya.

"Aku juga heran karena dia menempatkanmu di kamar lain, sebenarnya aku sudah menduga sejak semula kalau ada hubungan khusus di antara kalian!" Mrs Ryeowook melanjutkan ocehannya lagi.

"Aku sengaja meletakkannya di kamar lain, wooky. Jika tidak, seisi rumah akan terganggu dengan suara kami bercinta!" Kyuhyun berdelik, ia membuka matanya sebesar mungkin untuk menunjukkan kalau ucapan Kibum sama sekali tidak di sukainya. Tapi kelihatannya alasan itu berhasil menenangkan hati Mrs. Ryeowook. Wanita itu tersenyum lagi.

"Nyonya Minseok memintaku memanggil kalian. Sudah saatnya makan malam!"

"Baiklah, kami akan segera datang!" Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sepatah kata juga.

Mrs. Ryeowook mengangguk lalu keluar setelah sebelumnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Ia menghilang, kehangatan pelukannya berganti dengan kehangatan pelukan Kibum. Secepat mungkin Kyuhyun berusaha menjauhkan Kibum dari dirinya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berteriak, Tapi pandangannya sudah cukup menyiratkan kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima tindakan Kihum barusan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi selamat!" Gumam Kibum membela diri dan menunjukan wajah tidak berdosanya. "Aku harap kau diam seperti itu saat menghadapi Minseok dan Zi tao di meja makan!" Kibum menggapai tangan Kyuhyun untuk di gandeng, Kyuhyun menolak dan ia membuat Kibum memaksanya. Selanjutnya Kyuhyun harus merasakan genggaman keras itu sampai mereka berada di meja makan dan duduk menghadapi Minseok beserta menantunya.

Makan malam di mulai, bangku di kepala meja di biarkan saja kosong dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berani protes. Di rumah ini sama sekali tidak jelas siapa yang menjadi kepala keluarga, Jika Kris masih hidup, mungkin pria itu yang akan menempatinya. Mungkin Minseok lebih berhak untuk duduk disana, tapi mereka bisa saja membiarkan kursi itu tetap kosong untuk beberapa lama demi menghormati kematian Kris.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengurus istrimu dengan baik." Zi Tao mulai dengan aksinya untuk memperkeruh suasana. "Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan istrimu memakai pakaian seperti itu." Kibum menoleh kepada Kyuhyun dan ia melihat Kyuhyun memandangi pakaiannya. Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan T-shirt dan celana pendek seperti biasa. Itu pakaian rumahannya dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau di rumah ini, hal sesepele pakaianpun harus di komentari. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, tapi Kibum segera menggenggam tangannya yang berada di atas meja sesaat lalu menoleh kepada Minseok. Sepertinya ia sedang menghindar untuk berbicara dengan Zi Tai. Sejak awal, Kibum selalu bertindak seolah-olah Zi Tai tidak begitu penting.

"Aku juga ingin dia mengenakan gaun yang indah. Tapi, Bibi. Aku sudah berusaha mengajaknya untuk membeli pakaian-pakaian itu dan dia selalu menolak. Kyuhyun tidak mau menghabiskan uangku, dia terbiasa dengan pakaian seperti ini dan aku mencintainya apa adanya. Aku sangat terharu karena dia tidak berfikir untuk menghabiskan uangku seperti wanita kebanyakan!" Kibum melirik Zi Tao sejenak, lalu "Dia bahkan siap menyerahkan semua yang di milikinya untukku jika saja aku menginginkannya." Minseok memandang Kyuhyun dengan sangat berterima kasih, kebohongan Kibum berhasil.

Kibum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ia hanya seorang perempuan dari keluarga biasa, aku bertemu dengannya sudah sangat lama dan sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu aku melamarnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengenalku sebagai seorang Kim, Dia bahkan marah saat mengetahui itu. Dia pernah mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin berdekatan lagi dengan seoramg Kim manapun di muka bumi." Untuk kalimat yang terakhir, Kibum sama sekali tidak berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Minseok akhirnya bergumam. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dia berharap memiliki keluarga biasa yang sederhana, Bibi. Dia marah terlalu lama saat merasa di bohongi dan aku hampir gila karena itu."

"Astaga, Kibum! Akhirnya tiba juga hari dimana kau jatuh cinta! Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan aku senang akan hal itu. Aku harap yang kali ini untuk selamanya. Aku menyesal tidak menghadiri pernikahan kalian."

"Aku juga menyesal melakukan pernikahan tanpamu, Bibi!" Minseok tersenyum lalu berbicara kepada Kyuhyun. "Seperti apa keluargamu, Kyuhyun?!" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia memandangi Kibum setelah meminum segelas air putih. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tau harus berbohong seperti apa. Tapi bukankah tadi Kibum sudah mengatakan kalau Kyuhyum berasal dari keluarga yang sangat sederhana?

Kyuhyun merasa kalau ia tidak perlu berbohong. "Aku tinggal bersama ibuku di Quebec. Delapan tahun yang lalu, ibuku meninggal dan aku akhirnya harus berusaha hidup sendiri. Aku sangat menyayangi ibuku, dia satu-satunya keluarga terbaik yang ku miliki."

"Sekarang kau juga memiliki aku!" Kibum menambahkan.

"Ya, aku dan Zi Tao uga keluargamu sekarang. Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa hidup? Jika saat ini usiamu dua puluh tujuh, itu artinya saat ibumu meninggal, usiamu masih Sembilan belas tahun?"

"Aku sempat berfikir untuk mencari pekerjaan dan berkuliah tapi…" Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya. Haruskah ia memberi tahu kepada Minseok bahwa Kyuhyun menjual rumah peninggalan ibu angkatnya dan membeli sebuah mobil tua untuk menikmati hidupnya? Dia akan kehilangan kesan sebagai menantu yang baik jika4menceritakan itu. Tapi Kyuhyun beruntung, Kibum segera memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajah Kyuhyun di kedalaman dadanya.

"Oh, Kyu, Aku tidak ingin kau mengingat itu." Desis Kibum.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia di ambil oleh bibinya lalu di pekerjakan sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di rumah-rumah orang kaya. Kyuhyun sangat menderita di masa mudanya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana bahagianya menjadi mahasiswa. Seharusnya saat itu ia bersiap-siap untuk berkuliah. Tapi pekerjaan demi pekerjaan membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa bermimpi." Ucapan Kibum terdengar nyata membuat Kyuhyun terbawa suasana dan meneteskan air mata. Hal itu semakin meyakinkan Minseok akan kebenaran cerita. Kyuhyun segera menghapus air matanya begitu Kibum melepaskan pelukannya. Kibum sudah memeluknya dua kali hari ini. Dia pasti akan berusaha mengambil kesempatan lagi lain kali jika memungkinkan!

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin menjual cerita sedih," Kyuhyun berdesis.

"Ya, tapi kita harus berterima kasih kepada bibimu itu. Jika bukan karena kekejamannya kita tidak akan bertemu!" Kibum kemudian menoleh kepada bibinya.

"Kau ingat dengan Park Leeteuk teman kuliahku dulu? Kyuhyun bekerja di rumahnya sebagai pembantu rumah tangga. Saat itu aku melihat betapa perhatiannya Kyuhyun terhadap pekerjaan rumah, ia masih sangat muda dan harus bekerja keras. Aku seringkali mengikutinya dan mengetahui kalau Kyuhyum tidak hanya bekerja di rumah Leeteuk. Dia juga mencuci piring di rumah-rumah makan Cinatown, juga membagi-bagikan pamphlet, aku sangat mengaguminya dan perlahan kami berteman. Tapi seharusnya aku sadar kalau perhatianku sejak awal kepadanya bukanlah perhatian seorang teman. Jika tidak, aku pastikan Kyuhyun sudah ku miliki sejak dulu dan aku tidak perlu menyia-nyiakan banyak waktu dengan wanita lain. Aku tidak perlu mengalami kegagalan pernikahan berkali-kali, dan…"

"Ya, sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu mengingat itu lagi Kau selalu sedih kalau mengingat kegagalan pernikahanmu!" Kibum mengangguk. Sekarang sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri semuanya. "Baiklahbibi, aku dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin merusak suasana makan kalian. Kami akan kembali ke kamar dulu!"

"Ya, baiklah!" Kibum kembali menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menggandengnya menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Dia berbohong dengan sukses dan hal itu berhasil membuat mereka berdua tertawa terbahak begitu pintu kamar Kibum terkunci. Bahkan Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya karena lelah menahan tawanya agar tidak terdengar sampai keluar. Kibum memang benar-benar aktor yang hebat.

"Kau berbohong dengan sangat brilian Kim,!"

"panggil aku Kibum! Sudah berapa kali aku memintamu!" Kibum menggeram.

"Kau juga pantas di acungi jempol atas air matamu. Bibiku sangat perasa dan baik hati. Dia tidak akan pernah mengungkit masa lalumu lagi setelah ini."

5"Ya, ini semua berkat aktingmu yang terasa sangat nyata. Aku bersumpah, kau membuatku hampir meledak dan terisak karena cerita bohong itu!" Kyuhyun tertawa sejenak. "Dan kau benar-benar sudah menikah? Berapa kali?"

"Tiga atau empat kali. Dan semuanya berakhir dalam waktu beberapa bulan. Yang terakhir membuatku rugi besar. Ia membuatku membayar mahal sebagai uang tutup mulut karena saat itu mantan istriku memergoki aku bercinta dengan Zi Tao. Minseok bisa jantungan mendengarnya. Dan kau lihat wajah Zi Tao tadi?" Kyuhyun tertawa lagi, wajah Zi Tao memang tidak bisa di lupakan. Ekspresi wanita itu benar-benar menunjukkan ketidak menyangkaan yang besar saat Kibum mengucapkan kalau ia telah menyia-nyiakan hidupnya dengan banyak wanita selain Kyuhyun. Wanita itu pasti masih menyukai Kibum. "Dia masih mengharapkanmu!" ujar Kyuhyun di sela tawanya.

"Tapi aku sudah bosan padanya. Dan ku harap wanita jalang sepertinya merasa tersakiti karena menghianati saudaraku!" Kibum terdiam sejenak lalu memandang Kyuhyun dalam. "Aku senang melihatmu tertawa malam ini, Kyu. Aku bersumpah kalau kau sangat cantik." Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah masam. Ia beringsut menjauh dari Kibum dan bergumam tegas. "Haruskah aku mengusirmu keluar kamar? Kita tidak mungkin tidur di ranjang yang sama malam ini, Kim!" KARENA SIKAP EGOISNYA, Kibum terpaksa membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur di lantai bermalam-malam belakangan. Ia berharap Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman dan berpindah ke ranjang bersamanya. Tapi kelihatannya Kyuhyun cukup keras kepala untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. Gadis itu, entah mengapa terus bertahan untuk tidak berada di dekatnya dan Kibum harus kesal karena itu terus bertahan hingga akhir minggu selanjutnya tiba. Kyuhyun ternyata tidak semudah yang di duganya. Setiap kali Kibum bangun, ia tidak akan menemukan Kyuhyun di kamar. Pagi ini juga sama. Kyuhyun sudah berada entah dimana, mungkin bersama Mrs. Ryeowook di kebun. Kibum melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia harus segera menemukan Kyuhyun sebelum waktu sarapan tiba.

Setelah mandi, Kibum segera keluar dari kamarnya demi mencari Kyuhyun dan membuat rencana untuk hari ini, juga untuk menggodanya lagi. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat menikmati tahapan demi tahapan untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Semua rencana Donghaw berhasil dengan brilian sejauh ini.

"Kibum,!" Kibum terkejut. Donghae sudah berada di hadapannya seperti Jin yang siap hadir saat Kibum memikirkannya kapan saja. Tapi ada yang aneh, Donghae berbisik. "Astaga, Hae…"

"Stt!" Donghae memberi isyarat kalau Kibum harusnya mengecilkan suaranya. "Di lantai tiga, Di Tao sedang menghasut bibi Minseok tentang pernikahanmu!" Donghae berbisik sangat pelan. Bukankah mereka di lantai tiga? Lalu mengapa Donghae harus berbisik di lantai dua?

"Zi Tao mengatakan apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau melihatnya sendiri! Kurasa, mereka mengira kau berada di sekitar Kyuhyun, Wanita itu sedang di halaman bersama Mrs. Ryeowook!" Kibum memutar matanya kesal. Ia melangkah menuju lantai tiga demi mengetahui apa yang Zi Tao bicarakan. Wanita itu benar-benar berfikir akan mendapatkannya setelah Kris meninggal? Kibum memang suka bersenang-senang, tapi dia tidak akan pernah berfikir untuk benar-benar menikahi Zi Tao setelah Kria meninggal. Wanita itu pasti mengalami kekecewaan yang teramat sangat saat mengetahui kalau Kria tidak mewariskan apapun kepadanya. Tentu saja Kris harus seperti itu dan sekarang Kibum menyetujuinya. Jika bukan karena Kria, Kibum tidak akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku sudah bilang, Bu! Wanita itu tidak cocok menjadi istri Kibum," Suara Zi Tao terdengar yakin. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu terlalu keras tanpa memperhitungkan jika ada seseorang yang mendengarnya. Zi Tao terlalu yakin kalau semua orang di rumah ini akan tutup mulut dan pura-pura tidak perduli. Tapi Kibum beruntung memperkerjakan Donghae. Pemuda itu selalu menyampaikan apapun yang di dengarnya kepada Kibum.

"ia cantik!" Kim Minseok membantah.

"Cantik saja tidak cukup, Bu! Dia selalu bergaul dengan pelayan. Memalukan bukan?"

7"Dia di besarkan sebagai pelayan, sayang. Seharusnya kau mengerti dengan hal itu. Lagi pula tidak masalah jika ada salah satu anggota keluarga kita yang perduli dengan para pelayan itu. Kyuhyun menunjukkan sikap yang berbeda."

"Lalu baju-baju kumuhnya?"

"Bukankah Kibum sudah mengatakan…"

"Iya, Tapi aku tidak melihat mereka bersikap selayaknya suami istri. Kibum selalu menggebu-gebu saat bersama istrinya yang lalu, tapi tidak dengan wanita ini. Dia kelihatan sedang menjaga sikap…"

Sial. Bisik Kibum. Ia tau kalau Bibinya tidak akan menanggapi ocehan tak berguna dari mulut Zi Tai. Tapi sikap Zi Tao itu bisa menunjukkan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Kibum sebenarnya, wanita itu juga tampak tidak percaya dengan kebenaran pernikahan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Kibum berjingkat turun untuk menyusul Kyuhyun di halaman. Ia harus membuat Zi Tao sengsara dengan kata-kata bodohnya. Wanita itu harusnya berhenti mengganggu Kibum, Kibum tidak akan pernah menjadikan Zi Tao sebagai pendamping hidupnya selamanya. Kibum tidak pernah berniat menjadikan siapapun sebagai pendamping hidupnya untuk selamanya.

Kyuhyun berada disana, sedang mengobrol bersama Mrs. Ryeowook yang sibuk menyirami bunga. Gadis itu benar-benar suka meramaikan suasana dengan kata katanya, Mrs. Ryeowook terlihat sangat riang setiap kali bersamanya. Dengan sedikit Nekad, Kibum menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia membuat Mrs. Ryeowook tersenyum dan bergerak agak menjauh. Kyuhyun bergindik, ia harap dirinya sama sekali tidak kelepasan untuk mencaci maki Kibum di depan beberapa orang pelayan yang berkumpul di kebun. Kyuhyun lebih memilih Memegangi tangan Kibum agar tidak meraba tempat lain di tubuhnya. Dengan sedikitgeram Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku merindukanmu!"

"Hentikan!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti kalau Bibi Minseok dan Zi Tao memandang kita dari lantai tiga—jangan menoleh. Itu sangat berbahaya sayang!" Kibum mencium bahu Kyuhyun sejenak.

"Lalu mengapa kau harus melakukan ini?"

"Zi Tao menghasut Bibi tentang pernikahan kita. Dan aku takut bibi mulai curiga. Menurut mereka aku terlalu menjaga sikap saat bersamamu! Zi Tao mungkin mulai curiga dengan kebenaran cerita kita. Aku juga sangat ceroboh saat mengatakan kalau kita menikah tiga bulan yang lalu sedangkan saat itu aku masih dalam proses perceraianku."

"Artinya mereka memata-matai kita?"

"Lebih tepatnya Zi Tao yang memata-matai kita! Aku bersumpah Kyu, aku tau kalau bukan masalah besar bagimu jika mereka mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya, kau pasti sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi itu. Tapi aku tidak8ingin Zi Tao terus menggangguku. Jika dia tau kalau kita tidak seperti yang kita perlihatkan, maka habislah aku!"

"Sepertinya dia sangat berharap padamu!"

"Aku tidak pernah memberikan harapan apa-apa kepadanya. Dan satu hal, rahasiaku yang seharusnya tidak ku beritahukan kepada siapa-siapa. Aku melihat Zi Tao berbicara berdua di suatu hari saat Kria sembuh. Ku rasa seseorang memberi tahunya tentang hubunganku dan Zi Tao, Saat itu Kria kelihatan marah dan segera memanggil pengacara. Aku sudah tau kalau posisiku dalam surat warisannya terancam. Kria pasti mewariskan semua hartanya kepadaku jika bukan karena kejadian itu meskipun Zi Tao sesungguhnya lebih berhak. Jadi Kria memilihmu sebagai penghambat ambisi Zi Tao, karena jika aku mendapatkan harta itu, maka Zi Tao akan berusaha untuk menikah denganku. Wanita itu pengincar harta Kris yang sebenarnya."

"Dan apa bedanya dengan kau?"

"Aku? Aku melakukan semua ini atas kehendak Kria, dia bertanya kepadaku secara langsung. Kau tau, aku dan Kris sangat dekat dan dia selalu percaya kepadaku. Karena itu aku tidak pernah bermaksud membohonginya. Aku menceritakan semuanya tentang hubunganku dan Zi Tai. Maka saat itu juga Kria mengatakan kepadaku untuk mencari siapapun pewaris hartanya selanjutnya dan membawa dia kerumah ini!"

"Astaga, jadi…"

"Karena itulah, kau harus membantuku menjauhkan Zi Tao, Kris ingin kau yang mendampingi bibiku, bukan wanita culas seperti Zi Tao, Zi Tao pasti sudah bisa menebak kalau aku bisa mengurusi pemindahan harta itu dengan mudah. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dan harta itu akan segera pindah tangan kepada pewaris berikutnya, yaitu aku. Tapi aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya berkuasa di rumah ini sehingga ia bisa bebas menyakitimu. Zi Tao pasti sangat membencimu karena keberadaanmu sebagai istriku sudah sangat mengganggunya!" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan memandang wajah Kibum dengan serius. Ia masih merasakan dekapan erat Kibum di pinggangnya. "Kau tidak sedang berbohong seperti waktu makan malam itu kan?"

"Aku berani bersumpah untuk itu. Aku bahkan merasa lega karena aku tidak sedang sendirian sekarang."

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepada bibimu?"

"Dan mengatakan kalau aku menghianati putranya? Aku akan hancur kalau melihatnya hancur. Dia sudah seperti ibu kandungku. Minseok merawatku semenjak ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan aku. Semenjak itu aku dan Kris benar-benar di besarkan selayaknya saudara serahim dan aku tidak mungkin merusak hati Minseok karena kecerobohanku tentang bersenang-senang!"

"Akuilah kalau sekarang kau sedang kena batunya!" Kyuhyun berdesis"Tidak, jika saja aku tidak menjamah Zi Tao. Aku pastikan kalau saat itu Zi Tai sengaja memancingku ke pelukannya. Rencananya sangat matang. Jika ia berharap mendapatkan harta itu dari Kris, maka Zi Tao hanya bermimpi karena Kris tidak mencintainya. Satu-satunya hal yang pasti adalah Kria mencantumkan nama Kibum dan Kim Minseok dalam wasiatnya. Maka satu-satunya cara hanyalah membuat Kria segera kehilangan nyawa dan mewariskan hartanya kepadaku dan Bibi. Bibi pasti akan segera memindah namakan harta itu atas namaku, lalu Zi Tao akan memaksaku menikahinya dengan berbagai dalih yang membuat bibiku percaya bahwa dialah yang pantas mendampingiku. Lalu dalam waktu singkat…"

"Dia akan membunuhmu?" Kibum mengangguk, ia merapatkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun lalu mencium bibirnya sejenak. Kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan Kibum menatapnya heran. "Aku fikir kau sudah mengerti!"

"Kau sedang mengambil kesempatan, Kim!"

"Kibum,!" Kibum meralat lagi. "Ya, kau tau bagaimana aku. Tapi ini bukan untukku sendiri. Untuk kita bersama. Untuk mempertahankanmu di rumah ini sampai batas waktunya tiba. Juga untuk membuat Zi Tao jera. "seandainya itu bisa!"

"Berapa kau membayar untuk ini!"

"Kau sudah punya harta yang berlimpah!"

"Tapi kau akan segera mengambilnya!"

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan membuat hidupmu makmur setelah harta itu kembali ke tanganku. Aku pastikan kalau kau akan menjadi wanita kalangan menengah ke atas setelah berpisah dariku. Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan harta milik seorang Kim,!"

"Aku akan memberikan hartaku yang tidak berkaitan dengan seorang Kim,!" Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu sering melakukan ini Kibum,!" Ia mengucapkan nama Kibum untuk pertama kali lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher laki-laki itu. Sesaat kemudian, Kibum merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menyelimuti bibirnya. Hangat dan lembut. Tapi seperti itu saja tentunya tidak cukup. Kibum adalah orang yang menggebu, dan ia tidak bisa memungkiri itu saat merasakan dada Kyuhyun menempel di dadanya. Kibum membayangkan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Iamembelai punggung Kyuhyun dan berusaha menjejalkan lidahnya. Kyuhyun terpancing, tentu saja. Dan tindakan Kyuhyun menghisap lidahnya membuat Kibum tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meremas pinggul Kyuhyun yang kenyal. Kyuhyun mengerang saat merasakan gairah mulai memenuhi setiap ruas tubuhnya. Terlalu mudah. Kibum sesungguhnya selalu membuat Kyuhyun bergairah setiap laki-laki itu menggodanya. Tapi selama ini Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menahan diri. Dia tidak punya alasan, dan tidak ingin membuat cinta sebagai alasan. Sekarang Kyuhyun merasa kalau dia sudah punya alasan untuk melakukan ini semua.

"Demi Tuhan. Rasamu sangat nikmat, Kyu,!" Kibum berbicara dengan agak keras, ia ingin siapapun yang ada disana mendengarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian semuanya berbalik. Kibum yang menguasai Kyuhyun. Ia yang menjamah Kyuhyun lebih banyak. Kedua tangannya mengangkat pinggul Kyuhyun sehingga wanita itu tidak lagi menginjak tanah. Ia benar-benar melayang karena keterampilan Kibum dalam hal seperti ini sangat memukau. Laki-laki itu mengenali setiap ruas tubuh wanita seperti mengenali dirinya sendiri. Ia tau dimana dirinya bisa membuat Kyuhyun mengerang, mendesah, merintih. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan kendali yang sudah di kuasai oleh Kibum. Jika tidak, ia bisa meledak dan mereka akan bercinta di halaman saat itu juga. Dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Kyuhyun mencapai puncak pemikirannya saat merasakan bukti gairah Kibum menonjok bagian bawah perutnya. Jika tidak di lepaskan sekarang, maka mereka akan berakhir dengan telanjang. Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan itu belum cukup untuk membuat Kibum melepaskannya. Ia harus memegangi kedua belah pipi Kibum dengan tanganya. Sedikit keras tapi Kibum pada akhirnya melepaskan Kyuhyun setelah menggigit bibir bawah Kyuyun dengan lemah. Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang menggebu lalu memandangi bagian bawah perutnya yang masih di tempeli oleh Kibum. Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun memandang wajah Kibum yang begitu dekat dengannya. "Kau sangat mudah terangsang, Kim,!'

"Ya, kau cukup ahli dalam hal ini. Kau sangat agresif dan aku menyukainya. Tapi aku yakin kalau kau juga sudah sangat basah!" Kibum mulai kembali meraba Kyuhyun dan berusaha menelisip kedalam celananya. Kyuhyun menolak dan menjauh. "Kau tidak akan bisa membuktikan apa-apa!"

"Biarkan aku melakukannya…" Kibum tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya saat Kyuhyun melarikan diri darinya. " Kyuhyun, kau tidak bia membohongi dirimu terus menerus. Kau menginginkanku!" Teriaknya. Dan langkah demi langkah Kibum berusaha menyamai langkah Kyuhyun. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum berkejar-kejaran di sekitar taman setelahnya. Pemandangan yang sungguh menyakitkan hati untuk seseorang yang hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan.

10

TBC

10

10

10


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle**

 **Kyuhyun is Me**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak PHOEBE dengan judul yang sedikit aku rubah dengan judul asli "Claire" ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaB 7**

"KAU DAN KIBUM, sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?" Zi Tao berusaha tersenyum. Tapi nada suaranya terdengar sangat mengintimidasi. Kyuhyun merasa beruntung karena pada malam sebelumnya, ia merasakan firasat tentang ini sehingga memaksa Kibum untuk memperbincangkan semuanya agar tidak ada satupun dari ucapan mereka yang berbeda. Kibum sangat bermalas-malasan saat itu. Baginya Kyuhyun tidak harus mengatakan apa-apa. Cukup Kibum yang berbohong. Tapi di saat itu Kyuhyun beranggapan kalau hal itu sangat perlu, bisa saja Zi Tao atau bibinya menarik Kyuhyun kedalam kamar mereka untuk bicara dan hari ini benar benar terbukti. Di Tao membawakan pudding coklat sebagai pembuka saat ia menyapa Kyuhyun yang selalu berdiam diri di kamar setiap kali Kibum tidak ada di rumah. Kyuhyun sama sekali kesulitan untuk menolak niat baik yang ia tau tidak tulus. Tapi bukankah ia sedang berperan sebagai gadis lugu yang di nikahi oleh bajingan seperti Kibum? Ia harus terus berpura-pura tidak tau, berpura-pura mempercayai Kibum sepenuhnya.

Hari itu Zi Tao benar-benar mengamati setiap sendi kamar itu seolah-olah dia tidak pernah melihatnya. Jadi dimana selama ini mereka bercinta jika bukan di kamar Kibum? Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak bertanya karena terlalu banyak kamar di rumah ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun menguping pembicaraan beberapa orang pelayan yang menganggap Kyuhyun sangat tidak beruntung karena menikah dengan laki-laki yang seringkali mendatangi iparnya untuk sekedar memuaskan hasrat kelelakiannya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian pembicaraan mereka berubah saat Mrs. Ryeowookmasuk kedapur. Kyuhyun yakin kalau semua pelayan tau tentang hubungan Kibum dan Zi Tao sebelumnya. Hanya saja mereka terbiasa untuk tidak terlihat dan tidak bersuara sehingga rahasia itu masih aman dan belum sampai di telinga Minseok.

Setelah kejadian semi bercinta di halaman waktu itu, Kyuhyun juga beberapa kali mendengar Zi Tao mengamuk di kamarnya. Mrs. Ryeowook memintanya untuk lebih berhati-hati karena saat itu Zi Tao terlihat sangat membencinya. Jika bukan karena Mrs. Ryeowook yang mengantarkan pudding coklat itu, Kyuhyun yakin kalau ia tidak akan menyentuhnya. Zi Tao bisa saja memasukkan sesuatu kesana. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Jadi Kyuhyun tetap bisa ber-akting polos dan menyantap pudding coklat itu secara perlahan.

"Kau membuat semua ini sendiri?" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk terlihat sangat ramah.

"Ya, ku rasa kau berkhayal kalau mengira hal itu akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan pernah memasak!" Jawab Si Tao. Jelas ia sedang berusaha keras untuk bersikap lebih baik. Seandainya Kyuhyun tidak tau tentang segala kelicikannya, Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan mendengar kejanggalan dari setiap nada irama yang di ucapkannya.

"Ku rasa Mrs. Ryeowook yang membuat. Ini sangat enak, sungguh!"

"Apa alasanmu menikah dengan Sean? Benarkah kau tidak tau siapa Sean?" Kyuhyun memandang Zi Tao, berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan kata-katanya.

"Maksudmu kalau dia seorang Kim?"

2"Kau cukup cerdas Kyuhyun. Tapi kalau kau berharap setumpuk harta saat menikah dengan Kibum, maka kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa. Suamiku tidak mewariskan apapun kepadanya. Ia hanya mengurusinya sampai pewarisnya di temukan! Seseorang bernama Xiao Kuixian"

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun bergindik, ia mulai khawatir saat mendengar kambali nama aslinya di sebut-sebut. Kyujyun tidak akan meminta Zi Tao membahas tentang Xiao Kuixian jika dia tidak ingin kehilangan kendali dan menarik rambut Zi Tao secara brutal. Setidaknya itulah caranya mempertahankan diri dalam persaingan ketat di rumah bordil milik Kangin. "Aku tidak mengharapkan itu. Aku sedang menata diri untuk hidup dalam lingkungan ini. Kau pasti tau kalau aku selau kikuk jika berhadapan dengan orang kaya seperti kalian. Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini selamanya. Aku harap setelah wanita itu di temukan, Kibym bersedia meninggalkan semua ini dan memulai hidup baru bersamaku!"

"Kau fikir Kibum akan bersedia meninggalkan kesenangan-kesenangan itu?"

"Kesenangan? Kibum selalu mengeluh tentang ini." Kyuhyun menyuap potongan pudding yang sempat terlupakan. Ia menikmatinya, coklat membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih percaya diri untuk menghadapi Zi Tao. Ia memandang Zi Tao dengan seksama. Sangat cantik, kulitnya kemerahan dan indah. Dia benar-benar wanita yang hidup dalam gelimang perawatan mahal. Bukan hal aneh jika Kibum sempat tergoda untuk menidurinya. Sayangnya Kim Kibum sepertinya tidak akan memberikan hatinya pada siapapun. Kyuhyun merasa sebersit rasa kecewa hadir di hatinya mengingat itu. Tapi ia berusaha tersenyum lagi. Sejak awal Kyuhyum sudah mencegah hatinya untuk berharap.

"Kau tau kalau Kibum sudah mempermainkan banyak wanita? Dia bahkan sudah berkali-kali gagal menikah, Kibum menganggap pernikahan adalah mainan!"

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun pura-pura terkejut. Ia berusaha menampilkan mimik tersinggung dalam raut wajahnya. Pada kenyataannya tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak perlu merasa tersinggung. Kibum memang seperti itu dan dia membicarakan pernikahannya dengan sangat ringan seolah-olah pernikahannya sama seperti membeli dan mengganti pakaian. Banyak wanita yang akan menyerahkan dirinya jika mendengar

iming-iming pernikahan dan Kibum menggunakan iming-iming itu untuk melengkapi kehendaknya yang tinggi. Kyuhyun rasa, wanita yang di iming-imingi oleh Kibum selama ini adalah wanita-wanita seperti Zi Tao. Mungkin semua istri Kibum sebelumnya bersikap mirip dengan Kibum.

"Kau jangan tersinggung, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati dengan laki-laki." Aku sudah terlalu sering Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia menanti ucapan Zi Tao selanjutnya. Zi Tao tidak akan menyerah menghasutnya. Tentu saja, karena setelah itu Zi Tao segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama sangat percaya kepada suamiku. Tapi kenyataannya, Kris mecintai perempuan lain sampai akhir hayatnya. Aku berusaha untuk tetap ada di sampingnya. Tapi, wanita itu bahkan berhasil membujuk suamiku untuk mencantumkan namanya dalam harta warisan." Pandangan Kyuhyun berubah tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Kris akan melakukan itu jika ia tau istrinya berselingkuh dengan sepupunya. Jika Kris memang merencanakan semua ini, termasuk memaksa Kibum mencari Xiao Kuixian yang sebenarnya sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu, Artinya Kris ingin semuanya menjadi sulit. Kris pasti tau kalau Kyuhyun sangat membencinya, dan Kris akan mengira kalau Kyuhyun akan mempersulit semua ini hingga Zi Tao menyerah. Atau bisa saja Kris sudah mengira kalau Kyuhyun tidak menginginkannya, tapi Kibum akan berakting kalau Xiao Kuixian bukanlah orang yang mudah di urus. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal ini lagi, ocehan Zi Tao membuatnya merasa sangat lelah dan ingin tidur. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mungkinmengusir Zi Tao begitu saja. "Aku sangat menyesal mendengar itu. Tapi ku rasa Kibum tidak begitu, aku sangat mempercayainya. Kegagalan dalam pernikahan juga bukan keinginannya, ku rasa!"

"Apa kau tidak ingin mencari laki-laki baik sebagai suamimu, Kyuhyun? Kau bisa menderita jika bersama Kibum. Dia tidak akan mempertahankanmu seperti yang kau harapkan!"

"Mungkin benar. Itu akan terjadi." Kali ini ekspresi Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi aku hanya akan berusaha menikmati semuanya sampai kami benar-benar berpisah. Aku akan mengingatnya, mencintainya dan merindukannya seumur hidupku." Di Tao terdengar putus asa. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang mungkin terlihat sangat bodoh karena mencintai orang seperti Kibum. Tapi Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang bodoh, Zi Tao yang terlihat seperti itu karena sudah gagal untuk menghasut Cho Kyuhyun untuk pergi dari hidup Kim Kibum. Jika saja Zi Tao segera keluar, maka Kyuhyun pasti akan tertawa, tapi Zi Tao memandanginya terlalu lama, sangat lama hingga kegugupan Kyuhyun menjalar kembali.

"Aku tidak percaya kau sepolos ini Kyuhyun" Zi Tao menggeram. "Kau berasal dari belahan dunia mana? Bagaimana mungkin kau masih mempercayai bajingan seperti Kibum?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Tidak perlu menjawab karena perdebatan hanya akan semakin memperpanjang waktu Zi Tai untuk berada di kamarnya. Kyuhyun masih ingin tidur, ingin menutup telinga dari segala kata-kata penuh hasutan Zi Tao. Jika Zi Tao berfikir kalau Kyuhyun mudah di hasut, dia salah. Kyuhyun terlalu lama hidup di dunia yang suram. Hasutan apapun sama sekali tidak akan pernah berarti untuknya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

KIM KIBUM TERBANGUN LEBIH CEPAT dari biasanya. ia menggeliat memandangi sinar mata hari yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan gamblang. Semalaman, Kibum hanya mendengar cerita dari Kyuhyun tentang hasutan-hasutan Zi Tao kepadanya. Ternyata menikmati kecemburuan seorang perempuan sangat menyenangkan. Zi Tao sepertinya tidak mengira kalau Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah musuh yang lihai. Tidak, Kyuhyun-lah musuh yang lihai dan Kibum berbahaya. Kibum tersenyum mengingat pemikirannya barusan. Kyuhyun juga menggeliat, menarik perhatian Kibum. Wanita itu memeluk selimutnya dan masih tidur dengan nyaman di lantai. Kelihatannya Kyuhyun bahkan pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk di bandingkan tidur di lantai sehingga lantai menjadi tempat yang cukup nyaman untuknya saat ini. Sayang sekali Kibum tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Ia belum mendapat kesempatan lagi. Meskipun mereka sudah pernah berciuman dengan sangat panas, Kyuhyun tetap sulit di jamah. Ia tidak akan bersedia di sentuh kecuali untuk kesenangan Minseok yang suka melihat kemesraan mereka. Tapi sesuatu yang mendekati ciuman seperti waktu itu benar benar tidak terjangkau lagi oleh Kibum. Dia tidak akan tahan dengan ini, seharusnya ia bisa menaklukkan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun adalah wanita yang sangat mudah tersulut. Tapi kenyataannya, Kyuhyun cukup hati-hati untuk tidak membuat dirinya di ganggu dengan gairah apapun. Yang perlu Kibum lakukan hanya memancing gairahnya, maka ia akan mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Tuhan, bagaimana cara medapatkannya? Kibum membatin sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan khidmat. Bunyi ponselnya mengejutkan Kibum. Ia memandang pesan dari Donghae beberapa saat.

("Ku dengar pagi ini Zi Tao menyuruh Salah seorang pelayan dapur Untuk mengambil pakaian kotor di kamarmu Setelah itu Zi Tao meminta pelayan itu Untuk melaporkan apa yang dia lihat Kau harus membuat kejutan, Kibum"

(Sender: Donghae!)

Kibum mendesah. Zi Tao benar-benar curiga. Mungkin sosok yang selama ini Kyuhyun tampilkan terlalu sempurna sehingga ketidak percayaan timbul di hati Zi Tao. Wanita itu sampai bangun sepagi ini hanya untuk memata-matainya. Tapi Kibum tersenyum, jalan keluarnya sudah terbuka, jalan yang wajar yang bisa menyulut hasrat Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Psstt…, Kyu!" Kibum mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menggeliat, mungkin mengira suara Kibum adalah suara nyamuk. "Kyuhyun bangun!" bisikan Kibum kali ini lebih keras, tapi Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming. Pesan dari Donghae masuk lagi

("Bersiap-siaplah bung! Pelayan itu bergerak dari dapur Dalam waktu beberapa menit, Ia akan sampai Di kamarmu/kalian

Sender: Donghae!)

Kyuhyun belum juga terbangun. Kibum melempar bantalnya dan ternyata itu adalah senjata yang ampuh. Kyuhyun terbangun begitu benda itu menghantam wajahnya. Ia terduduk dan melotot kepada Kibum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jeritnya nyaring. Kibum langsung menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya lalu memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun mendekat. Dengan perasaan yang masih kesal, Kyuhyun mendekat dan bertolak pinggang dihadapannya Kibum menunjukkan pesan dari Donghae kepada Kyuhyun dan sikap kesal Kyuhyum sirna.

"Sekarang ambillah bantal-bantal itu, Kyu—Tidak. Tidak perlu, singkirkan saja selimutmu dan buka sedikit pintu kamar!"

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Apa yang seharusnya di lihat seorang pelayan jika menyelinap ke kamar pengantin baru?"

"Dia akan mengetuk pintu Kibum, sudah cukup jika aku berbaring di ranjangmu."

"Dia harus melihat yang lebih luar biasa lagi, sayang! Aku ingin membuat Zi Tao meradang!" Bunyi ketukan langkah menaiki tangga mulai terdengar. Kibum segera menarik Kyuhyun ke ranjangnya dan memaksa untuk membuka T-shirtnya. Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. Kibum benar-benar ingin memperlihatkan kemesraan di depan orang itu? Kyuhyun lebih Shock lagi saat Kibum sudah berhasil membuat tubuh bagian atasnya benar-benar polos, ia menyelimuti Kyuhyun sebatas pinggang lalu memandangi Kyuhyun sejenak saat wanita itu menyilangkan tangan untuk menyembunyikan payudaranya.

"Ayolah, Kau tidak perlu bertindak seperti seorang perawan!" bisik Kibum. Suara langkah semakin jelas dan sepertinya itu membuat keduanya semakin cemas.

"Sekarang cium aku!" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan ekspresi mengancam, dan wajahnya seolah mengatakan 'aku akan menghabisimu karena ini' sebelum ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kibum. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berciuman lagi, sangat dalam sampai Kyuhyun tidak tau mengapa ia menjadi sangat liar. Dalam waktu singkat, Kibum sudah berhasil membuatnya mendesah saat puncak payudaranya bergesekkan dengan dengan kulit Kibum. Erangan kenikmatan tergambar jelas dari kedalaman ciumannya dan sepertinya Kibum sangat menikmatinya. Puncak payudaranya bergelanyar dan mengeras dengan cepat, terlebih saat Kibum menyentuhnya. Kibum benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya karena tersengal-sengal. Kibum benar kalau Kyuhyun sangat sensitif. Sebuah 6sentuhan kecil bisa membuatnya bergairah dengan sangat cepat dan itu bisa saja menjadi pembuka dari semuanya. Hari ini masih pagi, Tapi Kibum berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang sekali lagi. Wanita itu merangkak di atas tubuhnya, duduk di pinggangnya dan masih berusaha memberikan ciuman terbaiknya. Rambut-rambut Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya, beberapa menyusup ke dalam telinga dan menambahkan sensasi nikmat yang tak terelakkan. Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang, Kibum sedang membalasnya. Sekarang laki-laki itu sudah berada di atasnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya untuk menciumi leher Claire dengan cara-cara khusus yang memabukkan. Pintu terbuka sedikit mengahasilkan bunyi klik yang sangat halus, Kyuhyun memperlebar pandangannya dan melihat seseorang berdiri disana. Seorang gadis muda yang pastinya datang karena permintaan Zi Tao. Begitu melihat tatapan Kyuhyun, gadis muda itu menunduk dan segera pergi. Seharusnya semuanya berhenti, seharusnya selesai sampai disini. Tapi sepertinya Kibum tidak perduli dan beralih ke sisi tubuh Kyuhyun yang lain. Kedua tangannya masih berusaha meremas payudara Kyuhyun dengan sangat berirama. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan selain mendesah. Ia ingin berhenti tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya tidak ingin kenikmatan berhenti smapai di situ saja. Tapi jika terus seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan membuat Kibum menakhlukkannya. Ia sedang merasakan sesuatu di hatinya sekarang dan perasaan itu bisa saja terus berkembang jika interaksi intim ini terus berlanjut. Kyuhyun ingin menjerit, meminta Kibum berhenti menggerayangi tubuhnya, meminta Kibum berhenti melumat payudaranya. Tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang berhasil keluar. Getar-getar halus sudah merasuk, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terisak meratapi kegagalannya kali ini. Kibum tidak perduli. Kyuhyun berduka untuk ketidak perdulian Kibum terhadap penderitaan hatinya.

"Astaga, Kibum! Setidaknya yakinkan kalau pintu kalian tertutup rapat!" Akhirnya Kibum berhenti. Ia memandangi Kim Minseok yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir. Kyuhyun segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan Kibum. Ia tidak berani memandangi Minseok saat ini.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Minseok melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Maaf . Aku tidak menyadari mengenai pintu itu!" Kim Minseok menghela nafas lalu menutup pintu. Sejenak suasana hening, hingga isakan yang tertahan dari mulut Kyuhyun keluar. Terdengar jelas meskipun sangat halus. Kibum segera memandangi Kyuhyum yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tidak, Kyuhyum tidak boleh menyembunyikan apa-apa darinya. Kibum berkeras untuk melihat Kyuhyun, ia memegangi dagu wanita itu keras-keras dan melihat kedalam matanya. Kyuhyun mungkin menangis, mungkin juga ia sudah berhasil menghapus airmatanya sehingga tidak sejumputpun noda basah ada di wajahnya. Tapi wajah itu benar-benar sedang menggambarkan kemalangan yang menghancurkan hati Kibum. Kyuhyun bersedih? Sudah beberapa minggu belakangan ini Kyuhyun selalu tertawa dan tersenyum. Bahkan ia merespon dengan sikap lucu saat Kibum menggodanya. Tapi saat ini Kyuhyun kembali seperti saat-saat pertamanya berada di rumah ini. Kali ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan di bandingkan dengan yang biasa Kibum lihat.

"Ada apa?" Kibum mengendurkan genggamannya pada dagu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyum sangat cengeng, ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Kibum dan menagis sejadi-jadinya. Jika begini Kyuhyun terdengar sangat manja. Kibum membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengelus-elus punggungnnya. Ia merasakan kulit Halus Kyuhyun seolah-olah memanjakan telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun tidak bicara beberapa saat hingga ia bisa lebih tenang lalu menatap Kibum lagi sejenak setelah menghapus air matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyum menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan pada payudaranya dan berusaha memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Kyu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa?"

"Gagal melakukan Seks pada pagi hari bisa membuat seorang wanita tertekan." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan itu. Ia berhasil membuat Kibum tertawa.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan sekarang!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Bibimu datang menjemput kita untuk sarapan. Kita harus segera turun!" Kibum turun dari ranjang dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Itu semua bisa menunggu!" ia berbisik dalam jarak yang sangat dekat di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menolak dan melepaskan dirinya dengan mudah dari pelukan Kibum. Ia sudah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya kembali lalu memandang Kibum kesal. Kyuhyun sudah kembali seperti semula. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan seorang Kim manapun. Jadi berhentilah menyerangku!"

"Tapi tadi, kita hampir saja bercinta jika bibiku tidak datang. Seharusnya aku mengunci pintu! Aku akan memastikannya lain kali!"

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Kim. Kita tidak akan melakukannya lagi!"

"Apa?" Kibum terdegar sangat terkejut. "Bagaimana dengan misi menjauhkan Zi Tao dariku? Bagaimana dengan kelangsungan hidupmu sebagai istriku?"

"Aku ingin membatalkan perjanjian itu, Kibum!"

"Lalu kau ingin memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai Kuixian?" Kibum memelankan suaranya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyuhyun untuk mengucapkan nama

"Xiao Kuixian". Dengan bisikan yang sangat halus. Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya seketika. "Aku hanya ingin membatalkan perjanjian tentang bermesraan di depan bibimu atau siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan Zi Tao. Aku tidak butuh jaminan hidup apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu segera keluar dari rumah ini dan tidak melihat Kim manapun lagi sepanjang hayatku. Kau berjanji untuk mempercepat proses pengalihan harta itu, kan? Sekarang usahakanlah lebih maksimal lagi. Dan aku akan segera pergi!"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Karena aku sudah bosan menjadi pelacur! Bermesraan denganmu, lalu mendapat bayaran atau jaminan hidup sama saja dengan aku menjual diri…"

"Tapi melayani satu laki-laki dalam jangka waktu berbulan-bulan kedepan jauh lebih baik daripada melayani lima orang laki-laki yang berbeda dalam semalam!" Kibum mulai marah, "Kau tidak sedang menjual dirimu padaku, kita begini karena kau harus membantu segala hal untuk kelancaran proses…"

"Ya!" Potong Kyuhyun. Kata-kata Kibum mulai membuat emosinya meninggi "Ya, aku akan pergi sekarang. Dan aku akan berusaha membayar tiga ratus juta dolar itu segera!" Kyuhyun berjalan kelemari dan mulai mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari sana. Ia membuat Kibum frustasi, Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa menghindari kalau ia nyaris tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia nyaris menangis dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa tinggal karena Kibum. Karena Kyuhyun mulai menaruh harapan yang mustahil. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Kyuhyum tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya berharap karena itu pada akhirnya hanya akan membuatnya merasa sakit. Kyuhyum sudah bosan tersakiti. Pergi sekarang lebih baik, maka sakit hati yang dirasakannya akan lebih sedikit. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik.

TBC

Huft...rencananya lizz bakal ngebut buat namatim ff ini sama darkness sidenya setelah itu langsung lanjut FF lizz yang lain.

Untuk Annishi dan semua yang masih ngarepin HoKo lanjut maaf ya jangan salahkan lizz salahkan saja Emon El (tapi jangan juga sih kasian ntar dianya, suruh aja transfer bunga bank buat lizz supaya lizz semangat kekekeke) yang membuatku pusing tujuh keliling membuat akhir dengan ending yang tak terduga dan menguras air mata tapi gg jadi sad Ending. Huft~

"Kronologis penulisan HoKo"

"Oke oke dapet ide...bagus seperti ini saja (ketik-ketik-ketik) tidak ini tidak begitu kena, ya ya seperti ini (ketik-ketik-ketik) jelekkkkk, gg mau kalau yang seperti ini (hapus-hapus-hapus) kalau begini mungkin boleh juga( ketik-ketik-ketik) huwaaaa apa ini (hapus-hapus-hapus) bagaimana mungkin bisa jadi seperti ini, ayo ide muncul muncul muncul. Baiklah begitu saja (ketik lagi) diem muka stres, asjhtfghhjkhbhsbsjk setan nyerah nyerah ( lempar hape, pundung di pojokan)"

Nah seperti itulah gambarannya pas aku nulis HoKo.

Lizz gg mau janji yang macem-macem kalau udah yakin dan pas semua bakal langsung aku publish cepat deh. Dan terimakasih atas dukungannya. Oh ya untuk lenny makasih udah gg jadi hantu dan mau beri lizz komentar pertama, lain kali jangan males lagi ya^^. Dan salam dua jari untuk para hantu yang selalu bergentayangan di FF milik lizz moga kalian cepat sadar jika lizz adalah fakir REVIEW yang sangat mengharapkan reviewnya untuk penyemangat.

Oke selanjutnya jangan lupa REVIEW ya^^.

9

9

9

9

9


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle**

 **Kyuhyun is Me**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak PHOEBE dengan judul yang sedikit aku rubah dengan judul asli "Claire" ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaB 8**

"AKU AKAN PERGI SEKARANG. Dan aku akan berusaha membayar tiga ratus juta dolar itu segera!" Kata-kata itu akan membuat Kyuhyun menyesal. Begitu kata-katanya berakhir, Kibum langsung menyeretnya untuk mengurungnya di dalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamar itu juga. Terpaksa, Kibum tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi karena…

Kibum mendesah, dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti karena apa. Mungkin karena semuanya sudah terlanjur berjalan seperti ini. Seorang pelayan dan Minseok melihat kemesraan mereka berdua pagi ini. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi bila setelah itu terjadi Kyuhyun malah berniat pergi? Rumah tangga mereka sangat labil. Itu yang akan orang orang katakan. Seakan tidak cukup, Kibum juga mengunci kamarnya dari luar. Dia tidak ingin seseorang masuk ke kamarnya dan meloloskan Kyuhyun. Wanita itu bisa saja pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Di saat Minseok bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi— karena ia melihat Kyuhyun tidak ikut sarapan—maka Kibum akan menjawab kalau Kyuhyun kelelahan. Alasan yang logis setelah Minseok menyaksikan apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Minseok fikir, Kyuhyun merasa malu karena wanita itu melihat Kyuhyun setengah telanjang. Kibum tertawa getir, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak akan perduli jika yang melihatnya telanjang pagi ini adalah laki-laki. Hal itu lebih baik bila di bandingkan Kibum harus melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menenteng tas pakaiannya di jalan kecil antara pohon-pohon pinus yang tinggi.

Tidak akan ada kendaraan umum di hari libur seperti sekarang. Memasuki bulan ke tiga mengenal Kyuhyun, Kibum harus mengakui kalau Kyuhyun mudah berubah-ubah. Ia harap Kyuhyun berhenti memikirkan niatnya untuk pergi setelah hari ini terlewati. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengakui kalau rumah tanpa Kyuhyun akan sangat sepi. Televisi di ruang tengah tidak menyala seperti biasanya. Dapur juga sangat hening karena tidak ada yang menjejali Mrs. Ryeowook dengan pertanyaan seputar resep masakan. Dan entah, hari ini Kibum akan melihat Kyuhyun tertawa seperti biasanya atau tidak. Kibum fikir seks bisa meningkatkan suasana hati Kyuhyun menjadi lebih baik. Ciuman panas mereka yang pertama cukup menunjukkannya. Selama beberapa minggu setelah itu, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat ceria. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun kembali ke dirinya yang paling tidak Kibum sukai. Ia masih tampak ceria saat bertolak pinggang di hadapan Kibum pagi ini. Masih ceria saat Kibum menanggalkan pakaiannya, saat mereka berciuman. Lalu apa yang terjadi sehingga tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menangis? Dia punya trauma? Entahlah. Suasana hati Kibum semakin buruk saat Zi Tao menghampirinya di ruang kerja. Wanita itu benar-benar membuat Kibum kewalahan dengan sikapnya yang berubah ubah. Tidak, sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga berubah-ubah. Tapi Kibum lebih menyukai Kyuhyun. Kibum rasa, ia membenci Zi Tao bukan karena sikapnya yang berubah-ubah. Tapi karena Zi Tai membuat Kris kecewa kepada Kibum menjelang akhir hayatnya. Kris tidak marah saat itu, Saat Kibum mengakui kalau ada sesuatu antara dirinya dan Zi Tao. Kibum juga tidak pernah membela diri dengan mengatakan kalau Zi Tao menggodanya. Tidak akan pernah. Lagi pula Krislah orang yang paling tau, seperti apa Kim Kibum. Kibum. hanya tidak suka melewatkan kesempatan jika ada wanita yang mau melemparkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Kibum. Meskipun begitu, ekspresi kecewa Kris sama sekali tidak bisa di tutup-tutupi. Saat itulah Kris memerintahkan Kibum untuk mencari Xiao Kuixian dengan keyakinan kalau wanita itu akan mempersulit segala prosesnya. Tapi ternyata Kuixian yang sudah mengubah namanya menjadi Kyuhyun dengan sangat mudah menyerahkan harta itu begitu saja. Sayangnya ia sudah membuat Kibum tertarik dan mempertahankannya meskipun seharusnya Kibum membuangnya dan berpura-pura kalau Kuixian tidak bisa di temukan. Atau Kris sudah menduga kalau Kibum akan tertarik kepada Kyuhyun?

"Aku dengar kalian bercinta pagi ini!" Desis Zi Tao, ia pura-pura memandangi buku-buku di dalam rak dengan cermat. Kibum juga berpura-pura untuk tidak begitu perduli dengan keberadaannya.

"Kau mengintip?"

"Untuk apa aku mengintip? Bibi yang menceritakan kepadaku! Kau sampai lupa menutup pintu? Atau sengaja ingin pamer?"

"'Seorang pelayan membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Suasana hatiku sedang sangat baik, jadi aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya."

"Apa yang menarik dari dia, Kibum?"

"Karena dia bukan istri kakakku. Atau setidaknya bukan wanita yang pernah di nikahinya, dan bukan wanita yang dekat dengan bibiku sebagai menantunya!" Ekspresi Zi Tao berubah kaku. Ada amarah terselip dalam mimik wajahnya. Zi Tai berusaha menahan ledakannya dan duduk di dekat Kibum. "Jadi karena aku adalah istri Kris? Kau ingin meninggalkanku? Melupakan kesepakatan kita?"

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Malam itu sudah ku katakan padamu. Aku akan menjadikanmu pewaris jika kau menikah denganku. Aku akan membuatmu kaya dalam limpahan harta yang sejatinya akan menjadi milikmu. Dan malam itu kau mengatakan 'ya'!"

"Aku mengatakan itu hanya karena ingin tidur denganmu. Jadi berhentilah mengatakan itu sebagai kesepakatan. Kita tidak pernah punya kesepakatan apa-apa. Yang terjadi di antara kita hanya kesenangan dan sudah berakhir. Aku sudah menikah."

"Ya, dan kau akan meninggalkannya dalam satu atau dua bulan seperti yang lainnya."

"Bagaimana kalau lebih lama?" Wajah Zi Tai memerah karena marah ia menghentakkan kakinya kelantai meminta perhatian. Kibym hanya melirik sejenak dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Bajingan kau, Kibum! Kau ingin menguasai harta itu sendiri begitu kau mendapatkannya!"

"Darimana kau yakin aku sudah mendapatkannya? Kau fikir Aku sudah menemukan Xiao Kyuhyun?"

3"Aku juga sedang menyelidiki tentang Xiao Kyuhyun. Dan sejauh ini, kabar yang ku terima adalah, dia sudah di umumkan mati setelah menghilang lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Wanita itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Itu berarti kau memiliki harta itu sekarang dan kau ingin menikmatinya sendirian!" Kibum menghela nafas lega. Ia fikir Zi Tai mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Untung saja Kyuhyun punya kecendrungan untuk selalu terlihat dewasa, ia mengakui dirinya sebagai Kyuhyun dan mengatakan kepada banyak orang kalau usianya tiga tahun lebih tua dari usia yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya itu bisa menyamarkan jejak Xiao Kuixian. Identitas wanita itu berhenti sampai di Canada. Inilah akibat mudahnya akses identitas palsu di Negara ini. Sebelum berpindah ke Denmark, Kris sudah meresmikan nama Kyuhyun sesuai dengan hukum yang berlaku sehingga Xiao Kuixian benar-benar menghilang, terkubur bersama ibu angkatnya di dalam tanah.

"Ini harta keluarga!" Akhirnya Kibum nmembela diri. "Aku tidak menikmatinya sendirian. Aku juga tidak memilikinya sendirian. Aku hanya memegang saham yang Kris miliki, jangan kau fikir mempunyai saham berarti sama dengan memiliki semua harta Kim. Kalau kau ingin bertindak seperti itu, maka kau harus meniduri banyak Kim di dunia ini!"

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku!"

"Hentikanlah Zi Tao. Apapun rencanamu untuk memisahkan kami tidak akan pernah berhasil. Karena baik aku maupun Kyuhyun akan tau kalau itu adalah ulahmu." Zi Tao tertawa masam. "Aku tidak perlu susah payah untuk itu. Kau akan meninggalkannya sendiri suatu saat nanti. Aku tau siapa kau Kibum"

"Yah, mungkin begitu. Tapi aku pastikan kau bukan pilihan selanjutnya setelah aku dan Kyuhyun berpisah. Aku sudah jera dengan akibat bermain-main denganmu. Kau juga menghasut Kyuhyun kan? Dia tiba-tiba saja bertanya banyak hal kepadaku. Aku rasa tindakanmu sudah sangat keterlaluan!" Kibum mengakhiri ucapannya sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sudah sore, ia teringat kepada Kyuhyun yang di kurungnya di kamar mandi. Apa kabar dengan wanita itu, mungkin dia sudah pingsan karena kelaparan. Kyuhyun tidak sarapan pagi dan sudah melewatkan makan siang. "Kita sudahi pembicaraan hari ini. Aku harus melihat istriku di kamar!" Kibum rasa, Zi Tao sudah cukup bijaksana dengan diam. Semula ia fikir, Zi Tao akan mengancam Kibum dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi di antara mereka kepada Minseok. Tapi Kibum tau kalau Zi Tai juga tidak ingin terbuang dari keluarga Kim, dia pasti akan semakin hati-hati dalam bertindak. Sudahlah, sekarang yang ada di otak Kibum hanya Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan dalam ritme yang sangat cepat demi melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Setibanya di kamar, suasana benar-benar hening. Pagi tadi Kyuhyun berteriak dan mencaci maki, Kyuhyun menunjukkan betapa jalangnya dia melalui kata-kata dan tindakannya. Tapi kali ini tidak, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah lelah, mungkin tenggorokannya sudah kering. Astaga, Kibum benar-benar menyiksa Kyuhyun seharian ini. Ia berusaha secepat mungkin menyambar pintu kamar mandi4dan melihat Kyuhyun tertidur disana. Begitu mendengar langkah kaki Kibum, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Wanita itu cukup awas dan memandangi Kibum dengan galak.

"Aku fikir kau benar-benar tidur!" Kibum bergumam. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan berlari keluar, untungnya Kibum segera mengganjal pintu kamar mandi dengan kakinya saat menyadari kalau Kyuhyun ingin membalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Kyuhyun menyerah, ia keluar dari kamar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tanpa mengganti pakaiannya dan segera mendarat di dapur. Kibum mengikutinya saat berfikir Kyuhyu mungkin berniat melarikan diri meskipun tanpa membawa apa-apa. Tapi ternyata, Kyuhyun memasak Spageti dalam porsi yang banyak lalu melahapnya di tempat itu juga, masih di dalam wajan. Kyuhyun duduk di lantai dan memilin-milin spagetinya dengan garpu, memasukkan ke mulutnya, mengunyah-ngunyahnya beberapa saat dan menelannya dengan nikmat. Kibum merasa lega melihat kejadian itu, Kyuhyun hanya kelaparan dan tidak berniat pergi.

"Ambilkan aku air!" Perintahnya dengan mulut yang penuh. Kibum mengabulkan permintaannya dan menyajikan segelas air dingin di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia meneguk air putih yang berembun itu beberapa kali lalu kembali makan dengan gaya jenaka. Kyuhyun membuat Kibum tidak berhenti memandanginya. Beberapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan ekspresi kelaparannya dan kembali makan dengan cara yang sopan.

"Ku fikir kau mau pergi!" Akhirnya Kibum berbicara. Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa jumput Spageti dengan tangan kirinya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Kibum kira dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban, tapi setelah menelan suapannya yang barusan, Kyuhyun berkata dengan santai. "Kau mengurungku di kamar mandi seharian. Aku kedinginan, kelaparan…"

"Kenapa tidak berteriak saja minta makan?"

"Kau tidak ada di kamar, kan? Aku sudah melakukannya! Aku memintamu memberikanku makanan meskipun aku harus menyantapnya di kamar mandi."

"Kau sanggup makan di kamar mandi?"

"Aku bahkan pernah melakukan hal yang lebih menjijikkan dari itu!" Kibum tersenyum. "Kau tidak berfikir untuk pergi lagi, kan Kyu? Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu."

"Aku rasa tidak. Kelaparan hari ini membuatku membayangkan kelaparan yang akan ku alami jika meninggalkan rumah ini."

"Ya, kau bisa saja terpaksa memberikan tubuhmu pada anjing-anjing brengsek di luar sana demi sepotong roti. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. Sudah ku bilang, kan? Melayani satu laki-laki selama beberapa bulan lebih baik bila di bandingkan melayani banyak laki-laki dalam semalam. Apa lagi dengan bayaran sepotong Roti. Kau terlalu berharga untuk itu." Kyuhyun meneguk air minumnya lebih banyak lalu menyodorkan sisa spagetinya kepada Kibum. Ia tidak suka mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya untuk saat ini.

"Habiskanlah, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi! Perutku sudah penuh!"

"Kau mau menyuruhku menyantap makanan sisa?"

"Percayalah, kau harus mencoba makan makanan sisa sesekali, agar kau bisa menghargai hidup." Tawa Kibum meledak sejenak lalu memandang Kyuhyun lagi. "Kau punya cara agar aku tidak melupakanmu dengan mudah, Kyu. Satu ciumanmu membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di kantor karena yang ada dalam fikiranku hanya segera pulang dan bertemu denganmu. Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah pagi ini? Kau tidak tau apa yang ada di otakku setiap kali dirimu ikut serta di dalamnya."

"Ya, Aku tau. Kau akan membayangkan bercinta denganku di atas Yacth, di bawah sinar matahari, atau menelanjangiku di halaman belakang, lalu berlarian di antara pohon pinus itu.."

"Astaga, kau bisa memikirkan hal itu? Bagaimana kau tau?" Kyuhyun mendesah. "Kebanyakan laki-laki cabul sepertimu berfikiran sama dan aku sudah terlalu sering mendengar ucapan laki-laki yang berharap bisa melihatku bertelanjang sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan sehari-hari lalu bercinta di alam bebas!" Kibum tersenyum lalu mengambil wajan yang berada di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia memakannya dan Kyuhyun terperangah. Kibum. benar-benar mau makan makanan sisa?

"Kau tidak akan makan malam karena spageti ini, kan? Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan makan malam." Gumam Kibum dengan mulut penuh membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

ZI TAO SEMAKIN MENUNJUKKAN BELANGNYA. Ia tidak segan lagi menyiksa Kyuhyun tanpa kamuflase. Terkadang Zi Tao membuat Kyuhyun takut setelah memasukkan es batu ke dalam minyak goreng saat Kyuhyun memasak. Untungnya Kyujyun cukup lihai melarikan diri agar tidak terpercik minyak panas. Kyuhyun juga pernah jatuh dari tangga karena Zi Tao mendorongnya. Sejauh ini Kyuhyun masih bisa bersabar. Ia hanya mengeluh seorang diri, bahkan tidak juga mengeluh kepada Kibum. Kyuhyun fikir saatnya belum tiba. Tapi saat Zi Tai nyaris membunuhnya karena air dari pipa yang sering di gunakan untuk menyiram bunga berisi listrik menyengatnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak membahayakan diri lagi dengan bertemu Zi Tao. Kyuhyun mengurung diri di kamar merenungkan apa yang akan di lakukannya. Apakah Zi Tai tidak takut Kyuhyum mengadukan semua perbuatannya kepada Minseom? Sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak melakukan itu. Kibum sangat menyayangi Minseok dan sangat takut bila sedikit saja sikap yang salah menyinggung wanita itu. Lagi pula Zi Tao pasti bisa berkelit, dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika tidak yakin bisa membela dirinya. Kyuhyun rasa dirinya tidak akan bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk melawan Zi Tao. Ia bukan orang yang lemah, terlebih kepada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat baik kepadanya. Kyuhyum termenung sejenak, mungkin ia akan benar-benar pergi? Kyuhyun membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya. Ia melipatnya perlahan dan sangat rapi, berharap Kibum segera pulang. Dan benar saja, Kubu. segera pulang begitu mendapat telpon dari Donghae tentang kejadian hari ini. Semua pelayan itu mungkin tidak akan pernah memberi tahukan apa yang terjadi kepada majikannya. Tapi mereka akan saling bergosip dan tidak canggung untuk mengajak Donghae ikut serta. Dan hari ini Donghae menelpon Kibum begitu mendapat informasi naas itu. Kibum sangat khawatir, terlebih saat melihat Kyuhyun mengemasi pakaiannya lagi. Ia segera duduk di sisi Kyuhyun dan mengelurakan semua pakaian yang sudah Kyuhyun masukkan ke dalam tas. Kyuhyun tidak boleh pergi karena hal ini. Melihat kelakuan Kibum itu, Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu memandangnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Zi Tao bisa menjadi pembunuh. Setiap kali ia mengerjaiku dalam taraf bahaya yang bertambah."

"Lalu kau ingin pergi karena ini?"

"Kau tidak pernah ada di rumah Kibum Aku takut lepas kendali dan itu akan menyakiti Minseok. Zi Tai adalah menantu dari anak satu-satunya dan Minseok sangat menyayangi Zi Tao"

"Kalau begitu aku berjanji akan melindungimu!"

"Sudahlah. Kau selalu mengatakan itu, tapi pada kenyataannya aku sudah terjatuh dari tangga berkali-kali. Zi Tao juga sudah membuatku ketakutan memakan makanan apapun di rumah ini."

"Kau tidak pernah memberi tahu kepadaku. Harusnya kau melaporkan semua hal yang Zi Tao lakukan kepadamu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun yang bisa menyakiti bibimu, kan?"

"Aku bisa mengancam Zi Tai agar tidak melukaimu lagi."

"Dia malah akan semakin brutal, Kibum" Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam tas lalu menguncinya rapt-rapat. "Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal di dekat sini. Dan jangan khawatir karena tagihan peginapan akan ku kirimkan kepadamu." Kibum tersenyum. Fikiran keruhnya perlahan-lahan mulai jernih. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud pergi darinya. Kyuhyun. hanya menghindari Zi Tao dan keributan. Ia tidak akan mengurung Kyuhyun di kamar mandi lagi. Kibum terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun bila harus membiarkannya terkurung, kedinginan dan kelaparan. Apalagi, musim gugur sudah datang. Tapi Kibum juga tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyum pergi sendiri sampai ia yakin kalau Kyuhyun memiliki tempat tinggal yang layak dan aman.

"Kemasi beberapa potong pakaianku juga." Kibum berujar. "Pakaian santai saja. Aku tidak akan masuk kerja selama kita berpergian!"

"Kau akan ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Bibiku tidak akan senang kalau kau hanya pergi sendirian. Dia akan membunuhku kalau aku membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia kelihatan lebih bersemangat saat Kibum mengatakan akan pergi bersamanya. Astaga, pernikahan ini fiktif! Jika tidak, Kyuhyun yakin kalau dirinya akan menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di seluruh dunia. Sayangnya semua yang Kibum tawarkan hanya mimpi dan mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk tidak menikmatinya. Setidaknya, meskipun sementara ia tau bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang suami, memiliki mertua seperti Minseok, dan menyiapkan pakaian suaminya saat akan bepergian. Kyuhyun menyiapkan semuanya dengan cepat. Ia juga menyiapkan pakaian yang akan Kibum kenakan saat bepergian bersamanya. Sebuah Jeans sudah membuat penampilan Kibum tampak lebih santai dan Kibum benar-benar tampak gagah. Kyuhyun juga mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya. Kali ini bukan celana pendek dan T-shirt lagi. Ia hanya mengenakan Jeans Skinny yang panjangnya hanya beberapa senti di bawah lututnya di padu dengan kemeja berwarna merah hati. Claire benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat jalang saat bersama dengan Kibum meskipun ia tau kalau Kibum akan tetap menggodanya dengan pakaian sopan seperti itu. Kibum hanya memperbolehkan Kyuhyun membawa sedikit pakaian. Kyuhyun dan dirinya hanya berlibur. Kibum menekankan kalau ia tidak pernah mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk pindah. Liburan ini juga Kibum sebut sebagai liburan yang mungkin tidak akan terlupakan dan penuh kenangan di antara mereka mengingat keberadaan Kyuhyun di rumah itu sudah hampir mencapai batas waktu. Tiga bulan kedepan, Kyuhyun akan pergi dan pemikiran itu membuat keduanya sedih.

7"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Minseok melengking saat Kibum menyatakan kehendaknya untuk berlibur bersama Kyuhyun. "Aku fikir rumahku membuatmu tidak nyaman, Kyuhyun"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun mendesak. "Tentu saja ini adalah tempat ternyaman yang pernah aku datangi. Aku hanya merasa bosan."

"Iya, dia merasa bosan karena tidak pernah mengerjakan apa-apa disini. Itu katanya!" Kibum ikut campur.

"Omong kosong. Istrimu mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah meskipun aku melarangnya. Kau tidak pergi karena merasa di manfaatkan, Kan? Aku bersumpah sudah jatuh hati padamu dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

"Bibi, Aku dan istriku hanya berlibur untuk beberapa hari. Kami akan kembali. Jadi simpan kesedihanmu itu. Semua pekerjaan ku serahkan kepada Donghae dan kalian bisa menelponku kapan saja jika terjadi sesuatu disini. Aku akan segera datang."

"Lalu kemana kalian akan pergi?"

"Kyuhyun mengatakan dia akan mengikutiku kemana saja, tapi aku ingin melihatnya mengenakan bikini. Mungkin ke British Columbia!" Kibum kemudian tersenyum setelah mengutarakan kenakalannya. Minseok kelihatan lebih lega mendengarnya. "Anggap saja kami sedang bulan madu kedua…"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku berdoa agar kalian segera mendapatkan anak. Aku ingin rumah ini ramai dengan keberadaan anak-anak." Kali ini Kibum tidak begitu merespon. Mereka tidak mungkin memiliki anak. Pernikahan mereka hanya sebuah pernikahan fiktif. Sejenak kemudian Kibum berbicara samar. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Minseok memberi anggukan bijaksana. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Kibum menggapai tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Mereka meninggalkan rumah itu dan Kibum sama sekali tidak menggunakan fasilitas apa-apa. Ia meninggalkan semuanya dan pergi bersama Kyuhyun dengan angkutan umum. Kali ini mereka akan benar-benar liburan, bulan madu, atau sejenisnya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa di dalam bus yang mereka tumpangi. Kibum memandangnya heran.

"Kau menertawakan apa?"

"Aku menertawakan ucapanmu. Bulan madu apa? Kita belum menikah!"

"Lalu apa lagi yang bisa jadi alasan kita untuk pergi berdua?"

"Ya, baiklah. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Juga melihatku mengenakan bikini."

"Aku tidak akan membawamu ke British Columbia sayang! Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat makam ibuku di Gass." Kyuhyun diam tak bersuara untuk sejenak lalu bergumam. "Aku sangat tersanjung mendapat kehormatan itu!" keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan yang menengangkan.

8

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle**

 **Kyuhyun is Me**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak PHOEBE dengan judul yang sedikit aku rubah dengan judul asli "Claire" ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaB 9**

"INI RUMAHKU. Aku selalu pulang ke sini setiap libur sekolah saat ayahku masih hidup!" Kibum bercerita saat mereka sarapan pagi di sebuah rumah tua di Gass. Bukan sebuah rumah yang besar, tapi terasa sangat sejuk dalam suasana pedesaan yang asri. Disana sini terdapat banyak foto kenangan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah rela untuk di singkirkan. Tidak ada satupun foto Kibum seharusnya bisa di mengerti karena sang ibu meninggal saat melahirkan Kibum dan bocah malang yang berada di hadapan Kyuhyun sekarang di besarkan bersama Kris di rumah besar itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin melihat makam ibumu?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku memang ingin pergi kemari sendirian, tapi karena kau juga mengatakan ingin pergi, maka aku mengajakmu untuk ikut denganku saja. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku dan aku selalu merayakannya seorang diri disana semenjak aku dan Kris berpisah karena dia pergi bersamamu ke Denmark."

"Itu artinya sudah delapan kali kau merayakannya seorang diri?"

"Ini, baru yang kedelapan, sayang!"

"Ya, baiklah. Berarti besok kau ulang tahun?"

"Kau tidak memberiku selamat?"

"Untuk apa? Kau juga tidak pernah memberikan selamat untuk ulang tahunku!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berkata lembut. "Selamat ulang tahun, nak! Ibumu pasti mengatakan itu."

"Lalu, kau mengatakannya dengan apa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak suka ada kebahagiaan, setelah ini pasti ada kesedihan."

"Kau terlalu pesimis. Selama ini kau selalu mengalami penderitaan karena takut untuk menghadapi kesedihan yang muncul setelah kebahagiaan begitu? Jadi tidak ingin bahagia?"

"Jika yang di hadapi hanya kesedihan, maka harapan untuk mendapat kebahagiaan besar sebagai ganti itu semua bisa menguatkanku. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar bahagia, saat bersama siapapun yang ku punya hanya harapan untuk mendapat kebahagiaan. Sayangnya sebelum harapan itu terwujud kebahagiaan itu sudah pupus."

"Dan kau masih bisa bertahan hidup karena itu. Kau sangat hebat!"

"Ya, aku terlalu hebat. Karena itu penderitaanku sangat besar."

"Kau terlalu sempurna, karena itu Tuhan ingin bersikap adil pada makhluknya yang lain dengan memberikan sedikit penderitaan padamu." Kyuhyun menyambut ucapan Kibum dengan senyum. "Terimakasih, Kim"

"Kibum!" laki-laki itu meralat lagi. "Sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Kim. Aku tidak menyukai nama Kim. Sungguh!" Kali ini Kyuhyun tertawa. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu Kim lagi."

"Ya, tentu saja! Jangan lakukan itu. Jika ada orang yang bertanya siapa nama suamimu, cukup katakan Kibum saja!"

"Kau bukan suamiku!"

"Tapi semua orang tau kalau kita sudah menikah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau kalau kau dan aku hanya berpura-pura."

"Ah, Ya! Ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran. Mengapa kau berbohong kepada bibimu? Kau bilang kita akan ke British Columbia. Apakah dia tidak suka kalau kau datang kemari?"

"Bibiku tidak pernah tau kalau aku datang kemari. Aku juga tidak pernah bermaksud membohonginya. Kita hanya menghindari Zi Tao karena wanita itu pasti akan menyusul ke British Columbia untuk memata-matai kita. Sayangnya saat dia tiba disana, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa di temuinya."

"Licik!" Kibum terkekeh. "Aku tidak suka di ganggu olehnya."

"Dia sangat tergila-gila padamu!" Kyuhyun mengambil piring makan Kibum yang sudah kosong lalu menumpuknya menjadi satu. Ia akan mencucinya, untuk sebuah rumah yang di tinggalkan rumah ini terlalu bersih dan sempurna. Kibum mengutus orang untuk merawatnya dan ia rela membayar mahal untuk menjaga keaslian rumah itu sewaktu-waktu. Fikiran Kyuhyun kembali kepada Zi Tao. "Bagaimana jika Zi Tao mengetahui kalau aku adalah Xiao Kuixian dan dia pasti akan memberi tahu bibimu. Saat itu terjadi, tamatlah riwayatku!"

"Bagi Canada, Xiao Kuixian sudah mati. Kau keluar dari sini sebagai Kyuhyun, kembali kemari juga sebagai Kyuhyun. Kau dan Kris berpisah selama delapan tahun dan yah, setahu orang-orang, Xiao Kuixian berusia tiga puluh atau tiga puluh satu tahun.~Jika bukan karena ucapan Kris aku tidak akan mencarimu. Aku tau kalau Zi Tao sedang menyelidiki tentang Xiao Kuixian dan ia tidak akan menemukannya dalam waktu dekat, Sayang! Jadi kau bisa bersantai sampai waktunya tiba." Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun kembali. "Tinggalkan saja itu. Akan ada yang membersihkannya nanti. Ibuku sudah menunggu!" Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak sama sekali tentang permintaan Kibum untuk bertemu dengan ibunya. Atau lebih tepatnya berkunjung ke makam ibunya. Bunga-bunga kecil di semak-semak sepanjang jalan menuju pemakaman itu menyemarakkan suasana. Kyuhyun tau Canada adalah kota yang indah, tapi dia tidak pernah melihat makam seindah yang di lihatnya di Gass. Begitu sampai di makam orang tua Kibum, Kyuhyun di paksa untuk melihat makam makam lain yang sama indahnya. Ada sebuah pohon besar yang melindungi makam sehingga suasana pemakaman menjadi sangat teduh. Bunyi kicau burung membuat makam terasa lebih menenangkan di bandingkan tempat wisata manapun.

Kibum duduk disana, diantara makam kedua orang tuanya yang berdampingan. Tangan-tangannya membersihkan rumput-rumput liar yang menyembul di sekitar makam. Kyuhtun mendekat dan membantunya. Tidak sepatah katapun yang bisa di dengarnya dari mulut Kibum. Kibum benar-benar diam dan membisu.

"Kau tidak berbicara apa-apa? Seharusnya kau menceritakan sesuatu!"

"Menceritakan apa?" Kibum angkat bahu. Sepertinya ia memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa saat berada di makam kedua orang tuanya.

4"Katakan apa saja!"

"Tentangmu?"

"Kau boleh mengatakan apapun tentangku!"

"Umm, baiklah..." Kibum berdehem, ia sedang menyiapkan kata-katanya. Tapi kemudian ucapan Kibum tidak muncul, ia mungkin tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Selang beberapa saat, sepatah kata muncul mengawali semuanya. "Ayah, ibu, wanita seksi yang bersamaku ini adalah istriku. Yah, aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku pernah menikah kepada kalian. Tapi percayalah aku sudah beberapa kali menikah sebelum dengannya. Ah, tidak. Aku dan dia tidak menikah. Kami hanya berpura-pura." Kyuhyun sangat ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Kibum. kepada kedua orang tuanya. Semula Kyuhyun fikir, Kibum juga akan membohongi kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berada di alam lain. Tapi sepertinya, Kibum tidak akan menciptakan kebohongan apa-apa. Ia hanya tidak tau harus memulai dari mana.

"Kami datang kemari dengan alasan ingin bulan madu kedua kepada bibi. Tapi bibi malah mendoakan agar kami bisa segera memiliki anak setelah pulang." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Nama perempuan ini Kyuhyun…ku rasa hanya Kyuhyun. Aku menambahkan nama Cho untuk menipu Bibi." Kibum menoleh kepada Kyuhyun sesaat. Wanita itu menyembunyikan tawanya. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak, teruslah bicara!" Kibum berdesis. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan siapa wanita ini sebenarnya. Dia Xiao Kuixian. Dia wanita yang pergi dengan Kris ke Denmark. Harusnya aku berterimakasih padanya karena membawa Kris pergi, jika tidak, aku tidak akan pernah merasa sendiri dan datang kesini untuk melarung rindu kepada kalian." Kibum diam sejenak lalu menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. "Ibu, wanita ini membuatku ketergantungan kepadanya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

[~Lizz_L_L~]

AKHIRNYA MEREKA BERAKHIR DI DANAU LOUISE. Tempat ini jelas tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Kim karena dari rumah itu Kyuhyun juga bisa melihat keindahan danau Louise dan Rocky Mounthain di belakangnya meskipun dari kejauhan. Hari ini Kyuhyun benar-benar berhadapan dengan Danau Louise, bukan hanya memandanginya dari balik jendela seperti biasa. Kyuhyun juga cukup tenang karena saat ini Kibum duduk di sampingnya, Bersama-sama memandangi danau di sertai angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan beberapa jumput rambutnya. Ternyata mereka sama sekali tidak pergi jauh, Untuk apa pergi jauh-jauh kalau ternyata ada pemandangan indah di belakang rumah sendiri?

Kyuhyun memandangi Jam tangan yang bersandar di pergelangan tangan Kibum dengan seksama. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sejenak dan memandang Kibum. begitu menyadari kalau laki-laki itu memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum, ia sangat berterima kasih karena Kibum mengajaknya ke danau ini setelah mengunjungi makam ibunya.

"Aku tidak suka kau terus-terusan melihat jam!" Kibum menggerutu sambil melepas jam tangannya dan menyelipkan benda itu dalam-dalam ke saku celananya.

"Sekarang sudah jam dua siang, aku berjanji kita akan pulang sebelum gelap!"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan!"

"Memastikan kapan makan malam tiba? kau masih lapar? Masih ingin makan? Kita sudah makan siang sebelum kemari, kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang ingin makan. Aku hanya kebingungan dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Kibum, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa sejak tadi. Tidak biasanya!"

"Aku hanya mengenang. Dulu aku dan Kris sering kemari saat bolos sekolah. Setelah tamat sekolah, aku dan dia membuat api unggun di sebrang sana!" Kibum menunjuk kearah sebrang danau. "Dia juga menemaniku ke makam orang tuaku beberapa kali. Sewaktu kecil, bagiku Minseok dan suaminyalah ayah dan ibuku. Tapi begitu kehilangan Kris, aku juga kehilangan mereka. Maksudku, mereka melupakan aku dan meratapi kepergian Kris. Itulah yang membuatku akhirnya sangat rajin datang ke Gass setiap kali ada perayaan penting. Dan…" Kibum memandang Kyuhyun lagi, sama dalamnya dengan pandangan Kibum saat di makam tadi. "Aku minta maaf padamu. Jika di runut, akulah penyebab penderitaanmu di Denmark." Kyuhyun memandang Kibum semakin serius, tapi ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, Kyuhyun menunggu Kibum mengatakannya sendiri. Mengatakan mengapa ia akhirnya menjadi orang yang di persalahkan atas penderitaan Kyuhyun selama di Denmark. Kibum menghela nafas dalam, lalu "Aku merampas Kris darimu. Hari itu adalah puncak dimana aku ingin Kris kembali, aku ingin bibiku tersenyum dan berhenti menangis lagi. Aku menyelidiki kepergian Kris dan mendapatinya di Denmark. Saat itu seharusnya aku mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku membawa Kris kembali demi ibunya."

"Seandainya kau menemuiku saat itu, aku juga tidak tau akan merelakannya atau tidak!"

"Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menghindari penderitaanmu, kan? Aku bisa saja membawamu serta pulang ke Canada! Aku memang benar-benar sumber masalah dalam keluarga Kim. Karena aku juga Kris mengalami kecelakaan, jika aku tidak menculik Kris untuk pulang, maka dia tidak akan berusaha melarikan diri dan mengalami kecelakaan. Lalu aku berselingkuh dengan istrinya, aku sangat berdosa kepada Kris. orang yang tidak tau terima kasih. Padahal Kris tidak pernah menganggapku seperti orang lain…" Kibum berhenti mengucapkan kata selanjutnya saat merasakan Kyuhyun mendekat. Wanita itu membelai rambutnya yang berada di belakang telinga. Kyuhyun memandangnya serius lalu tersenyum. "Di Denmark, aku tidak hanya mendapatkan penderitaan saja. Aku juga mendapatkan kesenangan. Meskipun di bawah Kangin aku menderita, tapi Kangin sudah seperti ayah bagiku, dia hanya tidak tau bagaimana cara anak buahnya memperkerjakanku. Aku juga punya teman di Denmark, Yesung juga ku temui disana. Aku juga pernah tertawa, jadi berhentilah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jika aku di Canada, belum tentu nasibku lebih baik dibandingkan dengan saat-saat aku di Denmark."

"Harusnya kau bertemu dengan aku dulu sebelum dengan Kris."

"Lalu?"

"Akan ku tawarkan diriku dan ranjangku kepadamu!" Kyuhyun tertawa. "Apakah kau selalu menawarkan hal itu kepada semua wanita?"

"Hanya kepada wanita yang menarik dan ku fikir dia tertarik. Aku tidak akan menawarkan apa-apa kepada wanita yang tidak tertarik dengan hal itu!"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku tertarik?" Kibum terdiam lama. "Firasat! Tidak, dari pandanganmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku tau kalau saat itu kau tertarik padaku!"

"Sayangnya aku sudah terlalu berhati-hati untuk menaruh hati kepada laki-laki."

"Ya, kau pernah mengatakannya. Karena itu kau menolak, Kan? Kau takut akan mencintaiku. Tunggu dulu!" Kibum mengingat-ingat. "Saat kau menangis waktu itu, Kau merasakan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun megangguk. "hanya terbersit. Tapi aku sakit setiap kali seberkas harapan muncul."

"Itu yang ku maksud dengan penderitaanmu, Kyu. Mungkin kau merasa cukup bahagia di Denmark. Tapi keadaan disana bahkan membuatmu takut untuk bermimpi. Aku sangat bertanggung jawab dengan hal…" Kibum terdiam sekali lagi, sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di keningnya, beberapa saat kemudian, wajah Kyuhyun sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kibum.!" Kyuhyun lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Kibum keras. Kibum tau kalau ia terperangah, bukan sekali dua kali ia mendapatkan ciuman semanis itu dari wanita. Tapi hanya Kyuhyun yang mengingatkannya kepada sosok ibu6yang tidak pernah di milikinya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya dan berdecak. "Harusnya kau memberi ciuman di bibir!" Kyuhyun melakukannya! Kibum berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Kyuhyun yang lembut lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun. Ia memandang Kyuhyun heran.

"Kau bukan Kyuhyun, kan? Kau jin hutan ini? Kau kemanakan Kyuhyun ku!" Kyuhyun tertawa sekali lagi lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah!" Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada Kibum, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menolak, Kibum merengkuh Kyuhyun dan menciumnya dengan sangat dalam hingga jari jemari Kyuhyun bergelung. Ciuman yang penuh dengan kerinduan. Kibum melampiaskan segala kerinduan yang di rasakannya kepada Kyuhyun. Kerinduannya kepada ibu yang melahirkannya, kerinduan kepada Ayah, juga kerinduan kepada Kris dan masa kecil mereka. Kyuhyun tidak tau bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi, bagaimana ia bisa berada di atas pangkuan Kibum. Secara tiba-tiba kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Kibum dan kedua tangannya meraba setiap sendi kepalanya. Jari-jari Kyuhyun merasuk ke sela-sela rambutnya dan ciuman itu masih terus berlangsung. Sangat panjang dan mulai terasa panas. Jika saja ini malam hari, maka Kyuhyun yakin kalau dirinya dan Kyuhyun tampak menyala-nyala sekarang. Kibum benar-benar tidak melepaskannya. Tidak, Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin melepaskan Kibum. Dia menahan kepala Kibum agar ciuman itu tidak pernah berakhir. Sedangkan tubuhnya merasakan belaian Kibum dengan sangat sensitif. Kibum meremas pinggulnya lagi lalu menarik pinggang Kyuhyun agar merasuk lebih dalam kepada dirinya, agar tidak ada lagi jarak, agar kehangatan itu tidak pergi. Desahan berganti dengan erangan ketika Kyuhyun merasakan bagaimana jari jemari Kibum menyusuri lekuk pinggulnya dan menggapai-gapai di kedalaman dirinya yang basah, telapak tangannya menghentak-hentak mengikuti keinginan jarinya yang sangat berharap bisa memuaskan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar terengah-engah. Ia melepaskan ciumannya sesaat, memandang ke dalam mata Kibum dan tidak di pungkiri lagi kalau mereka sama-sama menginginkannya. Tapi haruskan di tempat ini? Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kibum, memperjelas desahannya sehingga semangat Kibu semakin menggebu-gebu. Ia berbisik lemah. "Aku hampir meledak, Kibum!" dan beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun mengejang di iringi lenguhan panjang. Ia sudah mencapai Klimaks pertamanya setelah tidak merasakannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Nafasnya belum reda ketika Kibum mengulanginya lagi, menggapai-gapai keinginan yang harus terpuaskan saat itu juga. Beberapa saat kemudian Kibu melepaskan tubuh Kyuhyun dan memandang wanita itu penuh hasrat.

"Sial! Kalau saja aku tidak ingat danau ini adalah tempat umum, aku akan menghabisimu saat ini juga!" Kibum mengerang. "Kita harus pulang ke rumah. Sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbaring di tanah Kyu. Aku ingin punggungmu merasakan kasur yang empuk di ruangan yang hangat." Kibum berbalik dan melangkah, ia tidak ingin memandang Kyuhyun lagi, Kibum takut tidak bisa menahan diri. Kyuhyun hanya mengikutinya dan mereka kembali ke Gass. Kibum bahkan rela membayar taksi berkali-kali lipat agar mereka sampai di rumah lebih cepat. Disepanjang jalan Kibum benar-benar tidak menyentuh Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun memakluminya. Hingga akhirnya, Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lagi setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah. Mereka bergandengan masuk ke dalam rumah dan saat pintu di tutup, mereka menyatu lagi. Kibum kembali mengulum mulut Kyuhyun dengan sangat bergairah, ia nyaris saja membuka pakaian Kyuhyun, tapi hati nuraninya tergerak untuk bertanya.

"Kau mengizinkanku…"

"Ya!" Jawaban yang membahagiakan. Jawaban yang luar biasa di telinga Kibum karena sudah bercampur dengan desahan penuh harapan. Kyuhyun juga menginginkannya. Kibum melepaskan pakaian Kyuhyun satu persatu tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Celana, kemeja, jaket, kaus kaki berserakan di lantai dan saat mereka sudah tiba di kamar, Kibum sudah tak berpakaian lagi. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas ranjang dan merangkak di atasnya. Dalam sekejap Kibum melepaskan bra yang Kyuhyun kenakan dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada wanita itu. Ia melakukan segala yang terbaik yang dia bisa hingga Kyuhyun meminta ampun. Tentu saja Kibum tidak akan mau mendengar kata ampun, ia menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya dalam waktu yang panjang. Jika bukan karena nafas yang sesak karena menahan hasrat, Kibum yakin ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Sentuh aku Kyu."Bisiknya. Kyuhyun juga berusaha menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia berusaha merangkak dan membalik keadaan. Sekarang Kibum yang berbaring di ranjang dan Kyuhyun duduk di pinggangnya. Kibum tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan keahliannya. Wanita itu meraba dadanya, memelintir putingnya, mulut Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya lalu berpindah ke leher untuk menghisap sebagaian besar wilayahnya. Kibum benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut berdesah saat Kyuhyun menduduki bukti gairahnya yang mengeras. Kyuhyun merengkuh wilayah itu dengan tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan erat dan memaksa Kibum untuk segera menyatu dengan dirinya. Sebuah desahan berat bermula, tapi kemudian Kyuhyun meringis karena ternyata hal itu tidak semudah yang biasa di lakukannya. Kibum membuatnya merasakan lagi bagaimana bercinta dengan rasa sakit seperti yang pertama kali di alaminya. Setelah ia berhasil, Kyuhyun menyeka airmatanya yang merembes dan mulai mencari kenikmatan baru. Mereka benar-benar bercinta dan merasakan klimaks-klimaks yang paling hebat yang belum pernah di rasakan sebelumnya.

8

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle**

 **Kyuhyun is Me**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak PHOEBE dengan judul yang sedikit aku rubah dengan judul asli "Claire" ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaB 10**

KYUHYUN TERBANGUN DAN MEMANDANGI KAMAR YANG GELAP, pasti sudah malam. Seberkas sinar dari luar rumah menerangi sebagian ranjang, sinar itu juga menyoroti wajah Kibum yang kelihatannya sangat lelah. Kibum terlalu memaksakan diri, juga memaksa Kyuhyun tentu saja. Ia ingin memandang jam, ingin mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Tapi tidak ada satu jam pun yang bisa di lihat dalam ruangan gelap. Kibum juga sudah melepaskan jam tangannya saat mereka masih di danau tadi. Kyuhyun mengehela nafas. Akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh juga. Ada sisi lain dari diri Kibum yang dilihatnya, sisi lain yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa bukan masalah untuk menikmati Liburan. sekali saja. Bukan ini maksud ciumannya di danau tadi. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memberikan ciuman yang sama seperti saat mereka bercumbu pertama kali di halaman rumah. Tapi tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa Kyuhyun baca. Hari ini dia benar-benar tidak sedang memegang kendali, Tapi Kibum.-lah yang memegang kendali atas dirinya. Kibum bergerak halus, mungkin ia terbangun. Kyuhyun segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tidak berniat membukanya sampai Kibum mencium keningnya. Dan berujar pelan.

"Bangunlah," Bisikan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kemarilah, berbaring disini." Dalam keremangan lampu, Kyuhyun dapat melihat kalau Kibum sedang menepuk dadanya. Kyuhyun beringsut mendaki tubuh Kibum, kembali menduduki pinggangnya dan merebahkan kepala di dadanya. Nafas Kibum sangat teratur membuat Kyuhyun seperti di hipnotis, ia memejamkan matanya merasakan detak jantung Kibum yang berirama.

"Kau menangis lagi kali ini!" Kyuhyun nyaris saja tertidur saat mendengar ucapan itu, ia kembali membuka matanya lagi dan menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di dada Kibum. "Aku hanya kesakitan. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sakit dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu seperti saat bercinta denganmu." Kibum tersenyum. Ia tau apa yang Kyuhyun maksudkan. Mungkin bagian yang paling sensitif di tubuh Kibum terlalu besar untuk Kyuhyun. Kibum bisa mengingat ringisan Kyuhyun saat pertama kali memaksa Kibum memasukinya. Juga dengan tangisan kenikmatan Kyuhtun sepanjang mereka bercinta. "Ya, aku juga merasakan hal yang luar biasa malam ini. Aku belum pernah terkapar seperti ini setelah bercinta dengan wanita."

"Mereka harus menjadi pelacur dulu selama bertahun-tahun untuk belajar bertahan seperti itu!" Kibum tertawa. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak suka jika Kyuhyun mengungkit-ungkit tentang pelacuran atau sejenisnya. Kibum akan semakin membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak menemukan Kyuhyun lebih dulu. Kibum membelai kepala Kyuhyun dengan sangat perlahan, rambut Kyuhyun panjang dan halus. Kibum masih tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Kyuhyun sangat sempurna. Wanita paling sempurna yang pernah di temui di dalam hidupnya. " Kyu!"

2"Ya?"

"Ini perayaan ulang tahun terbesar dalam hidupku."

"Tentu saja. Kau memaksaku untuk menerima perlakuanmu berkali-kali."

"Ya, dan ini sama sekali di luar rencana. Aku tidak mengamankan interaksi kita kali ini. Berjanjilah Kyu, jika kau hamil karena ini segera beritahu aku!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Kau fikir aku akan melakukan itu?" Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. "Aku rasa tidak!"

"Aku akan mencarikanmu dokter terbaik untuk mengugurkannya." Lagi-lagi hening. Kibum menanti jawaban Kyuhyun, gadis itu diam terlalu lama. Kibum hampir saja menyerah jika saja Kyuhyun tidak memanggil namanya.

"Kibum., bolehkah aku melahirkan anakmu?" Kibum mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin seorang anak. Aku sudah lelah hidup sendirian. Jika aku hamil bolehkah aku melahirkannya. Aku berjanji akan membawanya pergi jauh dan aku tidak akan mengatakan kepadanya siapa ayahnya. Aku bisa hidup tanpa ayah, anakku pasti juga bisa!" Kibum memejamkan matanya, mendadak satu degupan jantungnya terasa sangat kencang. Mungkin Kyuhyun mendengarnya tapi gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak perduli. Kibum. tidak tau mengapa kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan membuat hatinya menjadi sedih. Mungkin ia laki-laki paling cengeng sedunia saat merasakan air matanya mengalir halus. Kibum segera menghapus airmatanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

"Kau ingin melahirkan anakku?"

"Ya, Aku tetap akan pergi pada waktunya. Tapi boleh aku melahirkan anakmu jika aku hamil karena ini? Aku akan bekerja yang baik-baik untuk membesarkannya. Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin. Aku berjanji anakmu tidak akan kelaparan. Aku hanya butuh teman, dan seperti ibuku yang menganggap kalau anak adalah teman yang paling setia, anakmu juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ibunya sebatang kara sampai aku meninggal dunia."

"Kata-katamu terdengar sangat sedih!" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kibum. Matanya basah, tapi tidak ada satupun dari butiran airmatanya menyentuh dada Kibu. Kyuhyun selalu menyeka airmatanya sebelum mengalir terlalu jauh. Kibum memandangnya lama. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan airmatanya lagi.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Kyuhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Aku menginginkannya. Sangat menginginkannya. Aku harap khayalan itu menjadi kenyataan."

"Mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan."

"Jadi kau mengizinkan aku melahirkannya kalau aku sampai hamil? Aku berjanji akan merawatnya dengan baik, aku akan membawanya pergi jauh dan aku3tidak akan membuatnya mengingat-ingat ayahnya lagi. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu, aku berjanji!" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat senang, tapi ada rasa nyeri menelisip ke dada Kibun. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa mencium bibir Kyuhyun meskipun hanya sebentar. "Kenapa kau sangat menginginkannya?"

"Aku sudah bosan kesepian, aku sudah mengatakannya kan? Semenjak ibu angkatku meninggal, satu persatu orang yang ku sayang pergi. Ada yang datang, tapi segera di rampas oleh takdir."

"Karena itu kau tidak pernah suka menaruh harapan kepada laki-laki? Kau tidak berharap aku menemanimu menjaga anak itu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku cukup tau diri. Aku tidak akan memaksa, tidak…aku bahkan tidak akan pernah bermimpi untuk itu."

"Kau sedang mengatakan kalau kau takut bermimpi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi kau berani bermimpi memiliki seorang anak!"

"Ya, aku tidak tau darimana keberanian yang satu itu datang! Meskipun hanya untuk malam ini, obrolan kita tentang mimpi ini akan ku simpan baik-baik dalam hatiku. Karenamu aku berani bermimpi."

"Aku sudah katakan padamu tadi, mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan. Kau tidak menyimak ucapanku? Aku terharu. Sungguh! Ada seorang wanita yang berharap bisa melahirkan anakku meskipun dia tau sangat tidak mungkin untuk bersamaku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak menuntut banyak. Mengapa kau terlalu pasrah dengan keadaan. Saat melihatmu berbicara, kau cukup cerewet dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menduga kalau kau sesedih ini. Sekarang bangunlah, kita akan bersiap-siap!" Kibum meninggalkan ranjang dan juga meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Ia keluar dari kamar mencari celananya dan kembali setelah memakainya lalu menyalakan lampu. Kyuhyun melihat Kibun mencari pakaiannya di dalam tas yang mereka bawa. Mereka akan pergi sekarang?

"Kita aka kemana?"

"Korea!"

"Pulang? Seharusnya kita baru pulang besok, kan?" Kibun merogoh jam di saku celananya dan memperhatikannya baik-baik. Masih jam delapan malam. Ia kembali menoleh kepada Kyuhyun lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bersiap-siaplah Kyu. Ganti pakaianmu sekarang." Kyuhyun tidak kuasa untuk menolak. Ia juga mulai beranjak dari ranjang dan kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang bersih. Sesekali Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang menelpon seseorang. Ia menunggu dengan sangat gusar dan akhirnya berseru menyebut nama Donghae begitu telponnya di angkat. Kyuhyun mendengar Kibum dan Donghae berdebat tentang hal yang membuat keningnya berkerut. Laki-laki ini terlihat sangat memaksa dan Donghae mungkin bermalas-malasan untuk melakukan perintahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat mendengar ucapa4terakhir Kibum yang sangat menentukan perasaannya. Ia hanya sanggup memandangi Kibum lama.

"Pokoknya siapkan sekarang juga. Begitu sampai di Korea aku akan segera menikah! Ingat Donghae, malam ini juga dan aku tidak suka dengan penundaan!" Kibum kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang termenung memandangnya. Ia mengembangkan tangannya lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang aneh? Aku tidak mungin membiarkan anakku lahir tanpa ayah! Dan satu lagi, Kau harus memberi tahu kepada anak itu kalau aku ayahnya. Kau juga tidak boleh membawanya pergi terlalu jauh, setelah anak itu lahir, aku akan mencarikanmu tempat tinggal di Ottawa agar anak itu bisa mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak dan aku bisa mengunjunginya ketika aku merindukannya. Dan…" Kibum memberikan penekanan khusus pada kata 'dan' yang dia ucapkan. "Jangan beri nama anak itu dengan nama Kim, Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku tidak menyukai nama Kim'!"

"Tapi anak itu belum jelas keberadaannya. Kau harus memastikan aku hamil atau tidak baru kita bisa menikah."

"Kita sudah menjadi suami istri sebelum menikah, lalu apa salahnya untuk tiga bulan kedepan kita benar-benar menikah? Dan aku sudah berjanji padamu, kan? Aku akan mewujudkan impianmu. Aku akan menghamilimu, sayang! Jadi bersiap siaplah. Donghae akan segera menyuruh orang menjemput kita. Aku harus memastikan bahwa surat-surat itu bisa selesai besok pagi, agar anakku punya hak secara hukum atas darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya!" Kyuhyun merasakan kaki-kakinya melemah, ia terkulai dan Kibum langsung menyambutnya. Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun memeluknya dan berterimakasih. Kibum bukan hanya membuatnya berani bermimpi, tapi juga berusaha mewujudkan mimpinya. Kibum bahkan menjanjikan hak-hak yang seharusnya di dapat seorang anak dari ayahnya jika mereka bercerai nanti. Ya, meskipun mereka menikah hanya untuk anak itu, Kyuhyun patut bahagia karena pada akhirnya ia akan menikah dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Pada akhirnya ia memiliki suami. Ia sempat putus asa saat calon suami terakhirnya meninggal dunia setahun silam. Tapi sekarang harapannya bangkit lagi. Sebuah mobil sederhana menjemput mereka sesuai dengan janji Kibum. Satu jam kemudian, Kyuhyun berjalan di Altar dengan gandengan Donghae yang mengantarnya sampai kepada Kibum yang menunggunya disana. Ia mengenakan pakaian biasa, tapi Donghae menyiapkan sebuah cadar jala putih yang di jepit pada sebuah tiara cantik yang saat ini menghiasi kepalanya. Saat memakaikannya, Donghae mengatakan kalau anakperempuan seringkali bertanya tentang pakaian pengantin ibunya. Jika suatu saatanak mereka perempuan, Kyuhyun bisa menunjukkan Tiara itu kepada putrinya. Kyuhyun sangat bahagia, kebahagiaan terbesar yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Terlebih saat Kibum menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jarinya dan laki-laki itu menciumnya dengan sangat lama, Kibun sama sekali tidak mau berhenti meskipun dehemanbeberapa orang yang hadir menggema. Mereka sungguh merasakan sebuah kebahagian yang begitu dalam.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

5HARUSKAH IA PERCAYA kalau semua ini bukan mimpi? Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Kyuhyun selain percaya. Semalam setelah menikah, Kibum membawanya pulang ke rumah keluarga Kim dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka tidur seranjang di dalam kamar Kibum yang untuk sementara ini akan menjadi kamar mereka. Kyuhyun merasakan pelukan Kibum sangat ketat, Kibu. mungkin bangun lebih dulu darinya. Kyuhyun bergerak membuat punggungnya dan dada Kibu. bergesekan, kepalanya berusaha menoleh kebelakang demi memandang wajah pria yang saat ini menjadi suaminya, pria yang berjanji akan mewujudkan impiannya untuk memiliki anak. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya. Kyuhyu menghela nafas pelan, ternyata pendapatnya benar kalau Kibum. sudah bangun lebih dulu. "Sejak kapan kau bangun, Kibum?"

"Suamiku!" Kibum meralat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. "Ya, baiklah. Suamiku!"

"Aku sudah bangun sekitar empat atau lima jam yang lalu!" Sejenak Kibum diam menanti Kyuhyun bisa mencerna kata-katanya. Tapi kelihatannya Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, sayang. Aku memikirkan mimpimu yang pada akhirnya membuatku bermimpi juga."

"Tentang anak itu?"

"Ya, aku membayangkan saat aku menimangnya. Lalu mendaftarkannya kesekolah, membawakan mainan saat aku berkunjung di rumah kalian di Ottawa. Anakku nanti laki-laki atau perempuan? Dia pasti sangat cantik bila perempuan dan sangat tampan kalau anak itu laki-laki. Aku akan memberikannya pendidikan yang bagus. Kau juga harus berjanji akan memberikan anakku makanan yang bergizi…"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan mempertaruhkan apapun demi itu."

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk punya anak sebelum ini, Kyu. Di rumah ini tidak pernah ada anak-anak, semua keluarga Kim yang datang meninggalkan anak-anak mereka dengan pengasuh. Jadi aku tidak pernah belajar menjadi seorang ayah."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku di asuh orang lain." Kyuhyun berdesis.

"Aku akan merawatnya sendiri dan sepenuh hati. Sudahlah. Berhenti berkhayal sampai disini. Aku takut kalau mimpi itu tidak akan jadi kenyataan."

"Kalau begitu, setelah sarapan kita kerumah sakit, ya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"memeriksa!"

"Memeriksakan kehamilanku? Kita baru memulainya tadi malam, setidaknya perlu watu satu minggu untuk memastikannya."

"Memeriksakan kondisimu. Kau harus bisa menjaga diri, makan-makanan yang paling bergizi, Olah raga, dan…" Kini. memikirkan apa yang akan di ucapkan selanjutnya. Lalu, "Nanti kita tanya kepada dokter saja!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Tentu saja, aku akan melakukan apapun demi anak itu!"

"Bagaimana dengan namanya…"6

"Hentikan, Kibum!"

"Suamiku!" Kibumterdengar kesal.

"Iya, suamiku. Berhentilah berencana terlalu banyak. Aku tidak ingin semua ini pada akhirnya hanya menjadi harapan belaka."

"Baiklah, aku akan diam!" Kibum kemudian menutup mulutnya. Tiba-tiba perasaan kikuk timbul. Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya kalau ia sudah menikah. Kibum juga sama, Kibum fikir Kyuhyun hanya akan menjadi mainannya saja sampai ia merasa puas dan bosan. Tapi sekarang ia malah ingin menjadikan Kyujyun sebagai ibu dari anak-anaknya? Kibum menghela nafas. Apapun keputusan yang di ambilnya saat ini, semua itu berdasarkan hati dan perasaannya. Kibum mencintai Kyuhyun dan ia harus mengakui itu meskipun Kibum tidak tau berapa lama cinta itu akan bertahan. Akankah sesingkat wanita-wanita lain yang juga di cintai Kibum sebelumnya? Seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan ritme yang sangat halus. Kyuhyun nyaris saja beranjak untuk membukanya, sayangnya Kibum semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia bahkan menyilangkan kakinya dan bertindak seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah guling hidup. Kibum membuat Kyuhyun merinding dengan menghisap bagian terlembut dari telinganya lalu memasukkan lidahnya kesana. Kyuhyun bergindik dalam. Ia tidak pernah di perlakukan seperti itu oleh laki-laki manapun yang pernah menidurinya. Pintu terus di ketuk dan Kibum berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara Minseok, bibinya di luar pintu. Kibum menghela nafas dan hembusannya tepat mengenai bagian belakang telinga Kyuhyun sehingga membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Masuklah!" Kibum mengucapkan itu dan ia kembali menjilati telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha menolak, terlebih saat menyadari kalau Kim Minseok sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang mereka dengan tangan bertumpu di pinggang.

"Kenapa kalian sangat suka bermesraan setiap pagi?" Desisnya. "Kalian mau sarapan atau tidak?"

"Ya, kami akan segera kesana." Kyuhyun menjawab, karena tampaknya Kibum tidak akan menjawab.

Minseok menggeleng sekali lagi. "Kenyangkan dulu suamimu, Kyu. Dia selalu terlihat seperti orang lapar saat bersamamu!"

"Aku harus selalu lapar untuk cucumu, Bi!" Kibum akhirnya ikut bicara. Wajah Darice menjadi cerah. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu Kyuhyun sedang mengandung?"

"Tidak, tapi akan. Karena itu biarkanlah kami mengusahakannya. Hari ini aku akan membawa Kyu ked okter dan ku harap bibi mau membantu Kyuhyun untuk gaya hidup sehat yang harus di jalaninya. Sudah saatnya aku menjadi Ayah!"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa akhirnya kau berfikir seperti itu?" Kibum berhenti menggerayangi tubuh Kyuhyun lalu duduk menatap bibinya.

"Semalam, Kyu bilang dia sangat ingin melahirkan anakku."

"Ternyata bulan madu kalian kemarin membawa perkembangan yang baik!"

"Sangat!" Kibum mengangguk-angguk untuk meyakinkan betapa ia setuju dengan ucapan bibinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membicarakan mengenai masalah ini dengan Wookie dan Zi Tao!"

"Bisakah tidak melibatkan Zi Tao" Minseok memandang wajah Kibum heran. "Kenapa?"

"Zi tao akan sangat cemburu karena dia belum mempunyai anak. Lebih baik jangan libatkan dia. Kau pasti tau persis bagaimana ia akan merespon semua ini."

Minseok mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan merahasiakannya dari Zi Tao. Aku akan menemui Wokkie dulu! Dan…" Minseok beralih kepada Kyuhyun. "Hentikan kebiasaanmu bercelana, sayang. Demi anakmu yang akan segera kita dapatkan!" Minseok kemudian melambaikan tangan dan menutup pintu kembali. Kibum kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dan memulai aksinya lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak dan menjauhkan diri. "Sebaiknya kita sarapan, suamiku! Setelah itu kita segera berangkat. Sepulang dari dokter nanti aku mau mampir ke Supermarket boleh, kan?" Aku akan membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat biscuit. Demi anak kita, aku ingin menjadi ibu yang bisa memasak apa saja!"

"Ya, tentu saja Istriku. Kau juga harus membeli berbagai macam pakaian selain celana pendekmu itu. Kita harus mempersiapkannya sesempurna mungkin. Dan satu lagi. Aku akan meminta Donghae menjagamu dengan perhatian ekstra. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkanmu dan mengikutiku ke kantor sampai kau aman dari Zi tao"

8

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle**

 **Kyuhyun is Me**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak PHOEBE dengan judul yang sedikit aku rubah dengan judul asli "Claire" ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaB 11**

DONGHAE BENAR-BENAR MENJALANKAN TUGASNYA dengan baik. Laki-laki itu bahkan memeriksa tangga terlebih dahulu sebelum Kyuhyun menginjaknya. Terlalu manis untuk mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, mimpi Kyuhyun untuk menjadi seorang putri. Kibum terlalu menunjukkan betapa ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun sampai-sampai Kyuhyun sendiri kebingungan memikirkan saat-saat dimana mereka akan berpisah kelak. Tapi Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya berharap untuk itu, ia hanya boleh berharap untuk mendapatkan anak. Itu saja sudah cukup. Semuanya sangat mendukung seolah-olah keseriusan Kibum untuk segera memiliki anak menular kepada seluruh isi rumah. Mrs. Ryeowook selalu berusaha untuk menyesuaikan masakannya dengan menu sarat gizi yang di atur oleh dokter. Ia juga tidak membiarkan ada satu benda kotorpun masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Wanita itu juga seringkali memarahi pelayan-pelayan muda saat melihat sebutir debu. Minseok juga lebih sering meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya. Wanita itu menemaninya berolah raga, menemaninya berkebun, bahkan menemaninya menonton acara di televisi. Kyuhyun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya merasa sangat istimewa. Setiap kali Kibum. pulang, Kyuhyun selalu menceritakan kebaikan-kebaikan orang orang di rumah ini. Dan setiap kali mendengar itu, Kibum akan tersenyum senang. Kebahagiaan yang sesempurna itu tentu saja. harus di simpan baik-baik dalam ingatannya, karena selama ini Kyuhyun hanya bisa berangan-angan saja. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, Kibum juga sangat konsisten menjaga kesehatannya. Ia ingin memiliki kualitas sperma yang baik agar bisa membuahi Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Usaha-usaha di antara mereka berdua juga tak terbantahkan membuat Kyuhyun merasa kalau dirinya akan semakin sedih bila berpisah nanti. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain menikmati. Zi Tao sejauh ini tidak mengganggu lagi. Karena Donghae. Laki-laki itu tidak segan-segan menjauhkan Zi Tao dari Kyuhyun atau membawa Kyuhyun pergi saat Zi Tao berusaha mendekat. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghindar lagi saat Zi Tao menarik Kyuhyun kedalam kamar wanita itu. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berteriak sebelum Zi Tao benar-benar bertindak untuk menyakitinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku kali ini?" Kyuhyun bersikap lebih waspada. Seharusnya Zi Tao sadar bahwa kata-katanya menyiratkan ketidak sukaan.

"Kau takut padaku?"

"Aku hanya takut hilang kendali dan menyakitimu!" Zi Tao tertawa. "Ya, tentu saja, wanita jalang sepertimu bisa melakukan apa saja. Asal kau tau, aku mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya. Xiao Kuixian" Kyuhyun terkejut. Tapi mengapa ia heran? Bukankah Kibum pernah mengatakan kalau Zi Tao sedang menyelidiki siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya dan mencari celah agar menjauhkannya dari Kibum. Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan diri dan tersenyum.

"Xiao Kuixian? Siapa?"

"Kau tidak harus menyangkal lagi, Aku punya segala buktinya. Coba kau bayangkan, bagaimana bila aku memberitahu siapa kau sebenarnya pada mertuaku. Dia akan membuangmu."

"Lalu bagaimana nasibmu jika aku memberi tahu perselingkuhanmu dengan Kibum? Apakah dia akan tetap mempertahankanmu di rumah ini? Ku rasa dia akan lebih mempertahankan Kibum di bandingkan dirimu. Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, Zi Tao! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Kibum. apapun yang kau lakukan!"

"Meskipun aku menghabisimu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Ya, meskipun kau menghabisiku Kibum tidak akan beralih kepadamu!"

"Kau bertindak seolah-olah Kibum sangat mencintaimu. Dia akan segera membuangmu, jadi jangan dulu bersenang hati dengan sikapnya yang hanya sementara!"

"Lalu? Aku tidak meragukan itu. Aku tau kalau suatu saat nanti akan berpisah dengannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku memang tidak punya satu alasanpun untuk di pertahankan." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu seolah-olah semua yang terjadi sama sekali bukan masalah dan juga bukan salahnya. Langkah kakinya terdengar sangat ringan begitu keuar dari kamar Zi Tao menuju kamarnya. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya jika dia hanya seorang diri. Jika kamar itu miliknya sendiri, Kyuhyun pasti lebih memilih untuk menghancurkan semua barang yang ada dan melemparkannya keluar jendela. Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjang dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai terisak. Mengapa harus ada pengganggu di tengah-tengah kebahagiaannya yang Kyuhyun tahu hanya bersifat sementara. Dia memang tidak punya alasan untuk di pertahankan. Kibum memang tidak pernah mengatakan kalau laki-laki itu ingin mempertahankannya. Dan Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah berharap. Dia juga tidak mungkin mau hidup bersama dengan Kibumnya. bila masih ada Zi Tao yang akan siap membunuhnya sewaktu-waktu.

"Kyu mengapa pintunya di kunci?" Kyuhyun segera duduk dan menatap pintu. Kibum sudah pulang, ia memang selalu pulang lebih cepat belakangan ini. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air matanya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kibum. Laki-laki itu tidak langsung masuk, malah menatapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada!"

"Donghae bilang dia kehilangan jejakmu, makanya aku pulang. Kau tidak sedang menghindari Donghae, kan? Aku rasa tidak. Katakan apa yang Zi Tao lakukan padamu!"

"Mengapa kau langsung menduga Zi Tao yang melakukannya?" Kyuhyun menggeram sambil membantu Kibum membuka pakaian kerja dan meninggalkan kemeja serta celananya untuk Kibumtanggalkan sendiri. Kyuhyun mengambil pakaian di dalam lemari lalu memberikannya kepada Kibum. Laki-laki itu mengambilnya dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi.

3Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Kibum segera duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun di atas sofa. Ia masih penasaran dan akan terus meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk bercerita.

"Ayolah, kau tidak perlu merahasiakan apapun. Selama ini kau juga tidak pernah merahasiakan apapun dariku, kan? Zi tao melakukan apa?"

"Dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia tau siapa aku sebenarnya!" Kyuhyun menyerah, Kibum memang harus di beri tahu, diapun tidak bermaksud menyimpannya sendiri.

"Dia mengancam akan memberi tahu Minseok tentang Xiao Kuixian"

"Aku tidak heran dengan itu. Seperti yang pernah ku katakan, dia sedang menyelidiki segala hal tentangmu."

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu."

Lalu apa yang kau katakan kepadanya? Kau tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja, kan?"

"Aku mengatakan kalau aku akan membeberkan perselingkuhanmu dengannya kalau sampai dia mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Minseok"

"Kau akan mengatakannya? Bibiku akan mengusirku karena itu!"

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan menjelek-jelekkan namamu. Aku hanya ingin membuat Zi Tao takut. Aku sangat igin menarik rambutnya dan mencakar wajahnya saat ia mengatakan itu tadi."

"Jadi itulah yang kau pelajari selama ini di Denmark. Sepertinya Zi Tao salah memilih musuh." Kibum tertawa sejenak. "Lalu mengapa kau menangis?"

"Kapan?"

"Kau menangis tadi, aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan mendengarkan isakanmu. Jadi?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Tentu saja karena aku kesal. Mengapa kau memilih untuk berselingkuh dengan Zi Tao? Karena kecerobohanmu itu rumah tanggaku yang seperti madu harus di ganggu oleh rasa pahit. Meskipun sedikit aku tetap tidak suka ada gangguan."

"Ya, aku juga menyesalinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Apanya?"

"Kau sudah siap? Kita akan mencobanya lagi!"

"Kita harus makan malam dulu. Tidak bisakah kau menahannya? Setiap kali kau melakukannya, aku akan terkapar selama berjam-jam."

"Aku sangat tidak suka dengan penundaan Kyu. Kau fikir enak, menahan itu sama saja dengan membunuhku." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Kau meminta hal itu sekarang untuk memberiku anak atau melampiaskan hasrat…" Kibum menciumnya sesaat untuk mengatakan kalau lebih baik Kyuhyun diam. Tindakan itu memang benar-benar berhasil untuk membuat Kyuhyun tidak bersuara untuk beberapa lama. Kibum menatap matanya dalam-dalam, tentu saja hal itu tak pelak membuat Kyuhyun bergetar. Kibum mencium keningnya lalu kelopak mata dan bibirnya sekali lagi. Ia menghela nafas lega saat melepaskan ciumannya.

4"Kyu, apakah bercinta denganku sesakit itu? Kau selalu menangis saat bercinta denganku!" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku mulai terbiasa."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, sebenarnya kau yang pertama yang ku paksa seperti itu. Wanita-wanita sebelumnya selalu menyerah pada klimaks-klimaks awal."

"Berarti pemaksaanmu itu hanya berlaku kepadaku?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Lalu mereka melarikan diri?"

"Tidak, mereka datang lagi untuk mencicil." Kibum lalu tertawa. "Mereka selalu bilang kalau rasa sakit itu hanya akan bertahan pada bulan-bulan pertama, setidaknya hal itu selalu membuat mereka ingat kepadaku!"

"Apakah Zi Tao juga menangis waktu bercinta denganmu?" Kibum diam sebentar mengingat-ingat. "Dia terlalu angkuh untuk menangis. Dia tidak pernah menangis sekali pun!"

"Sekalipun? Maksudmu? Kau sering melakukannya dengan Zi Tao?"

"Jika tidak, wanita itu tidak mungkin mengejarku sampai seperti ini. Aku memang selalu tampak seksi, kan?"

"Hentikan, aku sudah lama tidak mendengarmu mengatakan seperti hal itu!" Kyuhyun benar, ia sudah lama tidak mendengar Kibum memuji dirinya, atau menawarkan ranjang dan dirinya. Kyuhyun tertawa sejenak. Selang beberapa detik, Kibum sudah membekap mulutnya dan membawa Kyuhyun ke ranjang.

"Jadi? Kau akan melakukannya? Tidak, maksudku kita akan melakukannya?" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. Kibum mendesah senang. "Aku berjanji kau akan hamil kali ini!"

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali kita bercinta!"

"Ya, karena aku selalu berfikir positif kalau aku bisa membuahimu saat itu!"

"Dan kau kecewa setelah sebulan pernikahan kita aku tidak mengandung juga?" Kibum tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja tidak. Kalau bukan karena anak yang masih belum kita dapatkan itu, aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu sesering yang kita lakukan selama ini. Aku pastikan kalau kau hanya memperbolehkan aku menyentuhmu dua kali dalam seminggu. Dan aku akan sangat kecewa lalu mencari perempuan lain!"

"Ah, ya! Tentu saja kau boleh melakukan itu sesukamu!"

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa melarangku untuk itu. Jadi diamlah, Kyu. Kau tidak sedang mengalihkan tindakan yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak tadi dengan membicarakan hal itu, kan? Kau tidak akan ku biarkan berkata apapun lagi mulai detik ini!" Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mencari kesiapan di dalam dirinya. Setiap kali melakukan hal ini, Kyuhyun selalu merasa gugup seolah-olah semua yang di lakukannya dengan Kibum adalah untuk pertama kalinya. Kibum membuka pakaian Kyuhyun, membiarkan Kyuhyun duduk tanpa sehelai benangpun di atas ranjang. Ia memandanginya dengan kagum, saat ini Kyuhyun adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.

"Kau tidak akan memulainya?" Kyuhyun bertanya sengit. Kibum. mendekat dan duduk di hadapannya. Ia membelai pipi Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku ingin, tapi kali ini aku ingin lebih perlahan. Aku tidak akan menciummu karena ciumanmu hanya akan membuatku menggebu-gebu."

"Kau akan sangat menyiksaku jika melakukannya dengan perlahan."

"Jadi kau tidak pernah melakukannya secara perlahan?"

"Dengan siapa? Dengan pelangganku di Denmark? Mereka akan menghabiskan banyak uang karena itu. Aku di bayar perjam, kau tau!"

"Harusnya aku tau!" Kibum menyandarkan tangannya ke payudara Kyuhyun lalu memijatnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mulai menahan nafas. Saat Kibum membelai puncak payudaranya Seluruh tubuhnya ikut bergetar, Kibum melakukannya dengan gerakan yang benar benar perlahan, dia tidak terburu-buru seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun mencoba memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Bila Kibum ingin melakukannya dengan perlahan, maka dia sama sekali tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak bisa bertindak seagresif biasa. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya berusaha menyentuh wajah Kibum yang terus memberikan kenikmatan pada dadanya, bahkan perhatian Kibum benar-benar hanya tercurah disana. Dengan sangat lamban Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya kesana, mengulum puncak payudaranya, menggigit, menghisap ia benar benar berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal. Seandainya tidak seperlahan ini, Kyuhyun akan berusaha menanggalkan pakaian Kibum sekarang. Tapi laki-laki itu bahkan tidak membuka pakaiannya. Setiap sentuhannya membuat Kyuhyun berada di puncak keinginannya untuk bercinta. Kibum menyiksanya dengan hasrat dan Kyuhyun harus berusaha menahannya. Ia tidak ingin merusak rencana dan kesenangan Kibum akan tubuhnya. Mulut Kibum berpindah ke payudara yang satunya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama disana. Sebelah tangannya menurun menuju daerah sensitif milik Kyuhyun dan membelainya. Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama.

"Kibum, cepatlah, aku sangat tersiksa!" Kibum menghisap puncak payudaranya lebih intents dan cepat. Ia nyaris memberikan Kyuhyun satu kali klimaks dengan jari-jarinya. Tapi ternyata Kibum memilih menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun dan membatalkan niat untuk menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun sudah mengharapkannya, melihat Kibum menjauh Kyuhyun benar-benar kecewa.

"Apanya yang salah!"

"Kau terlalu menggoda, Kyu. Aku takut malam ini tidak akan cukup untuk kita bercinta, mungkin aku akan memaksamu melayaniku sampai pagi, mungkin juga sampai siang datang lagi. Aku menolak untuk menyentuhmu sekarang!"

"Tapi aku sudah sangat berharap." Kyuhyun merasakan kekecewaannya berlipat lipat. Kibum tidak ingin melakukan hal yang di mintanya? Dia sudah membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa memisahkan diri darinya malam ini. Kecengengannya timbul lagi. Kyuhyun teringat pada saat ia di tolak setelah 'dicoba'seperti saat pertama kali menjalan 6pekerjaannya di Denmark. Air matanya merembes memandang Kibum dengan perasaan tak saja hal itu membuat Kibum terkejut. Kibum kembali kedekatnya danmemeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat. Kibum menghapus airmata Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Kau menangis lagi?"

"Kau menyakitiku!"

"Aku?"

"Kau menolakku, Kibum. Aku merasa di tolak!"

"Aku tidak menolak, Kyu! Aku hanya menundanya. Kau benar kalau kita harus makan malam dulu. Aku butuh banyak tenaga untuk itu. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, kau terlalu menggoda dan malam ini ku rasa tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengecapmu." Kibum mencium pipi Kyuhyun lalu memandangnya dengan senyum. "Sekarang akuilah, Kau menginginkanku! Selama ini kau selalu bertindak seolah-olah sedang melayani keinginanku. Sekarang kau yang menginginkanku kan?"

Kyuhyun memukul dada Kibum kesal, beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengus lalu berujar. "Kita sama-sama menginginkannya, Kan?"

[~Lizz_L_L~]

7ENTAH KARENA BERCINTA WAKTU ITU, atau karena beberapa kali sesudahnya, Sesuatu yang lain mulai terjadi ada tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia selalu tampak pucat dan sangat tidak bertenaga. Beberapa kali Donghae datang membawakannya obat, tapi Mrs. Ryeowook melarangnya memakan obat-obatan aneh. Tepat dua minggu setelahnya, Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya muntah-muntah setelah menyiram bunga di halaman. Kim Minseok segera memberikan dugaan yang masuk akal. Kyuhyun sudah hamil.

Meskipun hanya sebatas dugaan, itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. Minseok bertindak sangat cepat dengan memerintahkan Donghae mencari alat tes kehamilan. Benda itu menunjukkan hasil yang positif. Tapi Minseok sama sekali belum puas sehingga Kyuhyun di paksa menguji kehamilannya dengan alat tes kehamilan dari berbagai merek hingga akhirnya Minseok memeluknya dan memberi selamat. Ia sangat bahagia. Donghae juga sangat sumringah, jika bukan karena larangan Minseok, laki-laki itu pasti sudah menelpon Kibum dan memberi tau. Tapi Minseok menginginkan Kyuhyun yang memberi tahu kepada suaminya.

"Kau harus memberitahukan ini sendiri kepada Kibum. Dia sangat berharap dan pasti sangat bahagia mendengar kabar ini." Minseok berujar dengan bangga. Ia memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan sangat berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya akan ada anak kecil di rumah ini. Kyuhyun akan memberikan cucu yang di impi-impikannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksinya." desis Kyuhyun.

"Ya, dia pasti sangat senang. Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah melihat Kibum tampak benar-benar senang. Dia tidak pernah mengekspresikan perasaan senangnya secara nyata." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia juga tidak pernah melihat Kibum tertawa senang kecuali setelah mereka mengerjai Zi Tao waktu itu. "aku ingin dia segera pulang!"

"Kau sangat mencintai Kibum, sayang?" Tidak ada ekspresi lain yang tepat untuk di lakukan selain mengangguk. Tentunya mustahil bagi Kyuhyun menggeleng karena Kibum adalah suaminya. "Aku juga mencintai anak ini. Aku senang saat Kibum mengizinkanku untuk melahirkannya."

"Ya, Kibum juga kurasa. Keinginannya untuk punya anak kali ini begitu besar. Kurasa memang sudah waktunya Kibum berfikir untuk menjadi seorang ayah." Minseok lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kedekat Kyuhyun dan berbisik. "Kalian juga berusaha sangat keras sepertinya. Suara kalian terlalu berisik dan sangat lama!" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Aku minta maaf tentang yang itu!"

"Aku mengerti, Kau sangat ekspresif sekali. Jadi aku bisa tau kalau Kibum mungkin memaksamu terlalu keras. Karena itu ku kira keinginannya untuk punya anak lebih besar daripada kau sendiri."

"Ku rasa juga begitu. Dia selalu membicarakan tentang rencana-rencananya jika anak ini lahir. Kibum bahkan sudah memikirkan ke universitas mana anaknya harus kuliah!" Kali ini Darice yang tertawa. "Astaga. Apa ku bilang!"

"Apakah istri-istrinya yang sebelumnya tidak ada yang hamil?" Minseok menggeleng putus asa. "Kalau soal bercinta, aku hanya mendengar suara-suara itu di bulan pertama, memasuki bulan kedua mereka berpisah. Kibum sudah tiga kali menikah dan semuanya seperti itu. Istrinya yang terakhir sedikit lebih lama, sempat mengandung tapi wanita itu menggugurkannya karena ia belum siap melahirkan anak. Menurutnya Kibum belum bisa memberikan jaminan untuk anaknya karena Kibum orang nomor dua di rumah ini. Aku kecewa mendengarnya. Dengan kata lain, wanita itu mengharapakan uang dari keluarga ini!"

"Aku harap aku tidak begitu. Bila suatu saat Kibumakan meninggalkanku juga bukan masalah besar, asalkan dia tidak memisahkanku dari anakku!"

"Astaga, sayang! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Kau dan Kibum tidak boleh berpisah. Berjanjilah!" Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Ia ngin berjanji, sangat ingin. Tapi merasa tidak berhak memutuskan itu. Semua keputusan berada di tangan Kibum. Kibum juga tidak pernah memberikan isyarat akan mempertahankannya. Waktu Kyuhyun di rumah ini hanya tinggal sebulan lagi dan saat itu tiba, Kibum akan mengantarkannya pergi.

"Bagaimana dengan namanya?" Minseok bergumam lagi. "Aku sangat menyayangi putraku, Kris. Kibum juga sangat menyayangi Kris, kami ingin dia hidup selamanya. Sayangnya kami kehilangan Kris terlalu cepat. Tapi sekarang aku merasa anakmu terlahir untuk menggantikannya. Maukah kau menamai anak itu dengan namanya?" Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia harus menamai anak itu dengan nama Kris? Kibum pasti setuju, Kibum tidak akan menolaknya selagi anak itu tidak memakai nama 'Kim' yang sangat Kibum tidak sukai. "Aku rasa Kibum akan setuju."

"Kyu!" Donghae tiba-tiba datang dan menyela. Ia menoleh kepada Kim Minseok sejenak. "Maaf aku menyela, Nyonya. Kibum ingin aku mengantarkan istrinya ke Ottawa!"

Minseok memandang Donghae heran. "Kau tidak memberitahu apa-apa padanya, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku mengikuti instruksimu, Nyonya!"

"Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba mengajak Kyuhyun ke Ottawa?"

"Ku rasa mengenai pengobatan untuk mempercepat kehamilannya lagi!" Minseok mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kibum memang selalu berusaha melakukan berbagai cara agar Kyuhyun cepat mengandung. Ia benar-benar bersemangat untuk Kyuhyun dan calon bayinya. "Kalau begitu, kau harus menyampaikannya sendiri kepada Kibum tentang kehamilanmu saat tiba di Ottawa nanti!" Lalu kepada Donghae, "Kalian tidak boleh pergi naik Mobil. Belilah tiket pesawat, Claire tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Kehamilannya sedang berada dalam bulan bulan rawan sekarang!"

"Ya, Nyonya. Kibum juga memintaku melakukan itu. Bukan karena dia tau kalau istrinya sudah mengandung tentunya. Kurasa dia hanya tidak sabar untuk cepat bertemu dengan Claire!"

9

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle**

 **Kyuhyun is Me**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak PHOEBE dengan judul yang sedikit aku rubah dengan judul asli "Claire" ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaB 12**

PERJALANAN MENUJU OTTAWA SEDIKIT RUMIT, tapi Kyuhyun merasa perjalanan mereka pasti cukup singkat bila harus di bandingkan dengan perjalanan darat dengan mobil. Donghae duduk di sebelahnya dan bercerita banyak hal tentang persahabatannya dan Kibum. Kyuhyun sangat suka mendengarnya. Tapi karena perjalanan mereka begitu singkat, Kyuhyun akhirnya harus menyimpan dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang Kibum. Kibum sudah menunggunya di bandara. Ia menyerahkan kemudi kepada Donghae dan menunjukkan istruksi yang tidak jelas"setidaknya menurut Kyuhyun—dan Donghae melakukannya. Kyuhyun sangat ingin menyampaikan kabar baik saat itu juga. Tapi Kibumterlebih dahulu menutup matanya dengan sapu tangan sehingga pemandangan Kyuhyun menjadi sangat gelap. Tentu saja ia sangat terkejut dengan ini.

"Kau tidak sedang menculikku, kan?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku sedang menculikmu. Tapi kau tidak menolak untuk ku culik, kan? Kalau kau tidak bersedia, kau akan ku kembalikan ke rumah keluarga Kim di Korea!" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah sejak awal kau sedang menculikku makanya aku bisa berada di rumah Kim"

"Ya, aku sangat bangga dengan kejadian itu. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan bersamamu di dalam mobil ini sekarang."

"Ya, dan aku…"

"Kita sudah sampai!" Kibum memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun nyaris saja mengatakan dan aku tidak akan mengandung anakmu seperti sekarang. Ia sangat kecewa karena gagal mengatakannya. Ternyata jarak tempat yang mereka tuju tidak begitu jauh dari bandara. Atau Donghae mengemudi dengan kecepatan super? Entahlah. Kyuhyun hanya merasa harus pasrah saat Kibum menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Kyuhyum membiarkan Kibum menggandengnya kesebuah tempat yang masih misterius tanpa membiarkan Kyuhyun melihat apapun. Kibum ingin membuat kejutan, itu yang pasti. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menebak kejutan seperti apa.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Lebih tepatnya, kita berada dimana?" Kibum akhirnya membebaskan Kyuhyun dari kegelapan pandangannya. Kyuhyun tidak tau harus bagaimana, ia sekarang berdiri di sebuah lingkungan tempat tinggal sederhana, tepat di depan sebuah rumah kecil dengan cat krim. Rumah itu memiliki halaman yang tidak begitu luas tapi sangat nyaman. Tidak ada batasan dengan rumah-rumah lain di sekelilingnya dengan jalanan setapak di lapisi semen menuju pintu rumah. Rumput-rumput hijau yang baru di potong mengelilingi sebuah pohon besar yang meneduhi halaman. Kyuhyum menatap ke atap rumah dan ia yakin sedang melihat cerobong asap. Beberapa buah mobil berjalan pelan dan ia baru menyadari kalau rumah-rumah itu berada di pinggir jalan. Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Kibum tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa?!" Kibum mengangkat bahu. Lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki rumah.

"Ayo kita cari tau di dalam!" Kyuhyun memandang Donghae sejenak, laki-laki itu melambai dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Selang beberapa detik, Kyuhyun menghadapi pemandangan yang lain lagi. Benar-benar pemandangan rumah yang hangat. Mereka memasuki ruang tamu yang memiliki Sofa berwarna putih dengan meja kaca dan lampu Kristal. Ada beberapa buah ornament yang terbuat dari kerang menempel di dinding yang di cat putih. Kibum membawanya semakin kedalam hingga mereka tiba di ruang tengah yang langsung terhubung kedapur. Karpet bulu yang nyaman menghalangi sofa yang menghadap ke televisi untuk langsung menyentuh lantai. Kyuhyun juga memandangi bar mini di antara dapur dan ruang tengah. Ada sebuah meja makan kecil dan tiga buah pintu di ruangan ini.

"Ini rumah siapa, Kibum?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya? Ini rumahmu, kan?"Kening Kyuhyun menjadi berlipat-lipat. "Ini bukan rumahku. Aku tidak punya rumah!"

"ini rumahmu! Coba kau lihat itu!" menunjuk beberapa lembar kertas yang berada di atas meja. Kyuhyun masih heran, tapi rasa penasaran juga mendorong dengan lebih kuat lagi. Ia meraih kertas-kertas itu dan membacanya dengan perasaan aneh. Surat-surat rumah, dan sebuah surat pemindahan kepemilikan bangunan dengan tertanggal hari ini. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun melihat namanya terdaftar sebagai pemilik rumah itu, Kim Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kepada suaminya.

"Sejak kapan aku menyandang nama Kim?"

"Sejak kau menikah dengan seorang Kim! Jawab Kibum kalem. "Atau aku harus mencantumkan nama Ziao Kuixian disana?"

"Kibum, jelaskan padaku!"

"Kyu. Rumah ini milikmu, aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri, bukan dengan harta Kim. Demi anakku. Memang bukan rumah yang besar, tapi ku rasa cukup nyaman untuk kau tinggali bersama anakku nanti. Yah, meskipun anak itu belum ada."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tidak bisa hamil? Kau akan mengambil rumah ini lagi?" Kibum menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau akan tetap memilikinya, ini benda pertama yang ku beli dari hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Aku mengumpulkan uang gaji yang pantas ku terima selama mengurusi semua harta Kris. Memang tidak banyak, semuanya sudah habis untuk membeli rumah ini." Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu mendesak di dadanya. Ia sangat terharu, Kibum membelikannya sebuah rumah dengan uang yang selama ini di simpannya. Kibum mengorbankan harta berharga miliknya untuk Kyuhyun. Dia sangat bahagia dan tidak bisa memungkiri itu.

"Aku juga akan mengirimu uang setiap bulan, uang gajiku, mungkin tidak besar. Aku tidak akan menghidupimu dengan harta Kim sepeserpun! Aku ingin anakku dibesarkan dengan uangku sendiri." Dan kau masih berfikir kalau kita suatu saat nanti akan becerai? Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kibum bertindak seolah-olah dirinya dan Kyuhyun tidak akan berpisah selamanya. Ia terlalu membangun harapan terhadap semua ini. Kibum mungkin tidak sadar kalau ia juga sedang membangun harapan Kyuhyun. Jika saja dia tidak sedang mengandung, Kyuhyun tidak akan sanggup menerima ini dan memilih untuk melarikan diri. Tapi sekarang dia sedang mengandung, setidaknya menurut tes sederhana yang di lakukannya di rumah begitu. Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Kibum dan menempelkan telapak tangan laki-laki itu di perutnya. Ia memandang Kibumcukup lama dengan tatapan haru. Beberapa waktu kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum dan Berujar pelan.

"Sapalah anakmu, Dia pasti juga senang!" Kibum memandangi tempat dimana kedua tangannya menempel. Ia termenungdan membeku. Butuh waktu lama bagi Kibum untuk memulihkan kesadarannya dan saat ia sadar, ternyata airmatanya merembes. Ia merasakan Kyuhyun menyeka airmata bahagianya dan menyentuh pipinya lembut. "Benarkah, Kyu? Kau…?" Kibum menggantung ucapannya. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya tentang semua tangan Kibum berpindah ke bahu Kyuhyun dan mengguncangnya perlahan.

"Katakan Kyu, maksudmu apa. Aku tidak ingin salah sangka!"

"Aku juga belum bisa percaya, Kibum! Tapi Minseok memergoki aku muntah muntah pagi ini. Mrs. Ryeowook sebenarnya sudah menduganya saat ia melihatku pucat sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi Minseok meminta Donghae membeli alat tes kehamilan dan menurut beda itu, hasilnya positif!"

"Benarkah? Apakah kau yakin? Alat itu bisa saja salah!"

"Ya, aku rasa Minseok juga berfikir begitu. Makanya ia memintaku melakukan tes yang sama dengan banyak alat tes kehamilan lain dari berbagai merek. Dan semuanya menunjukkan hasil yang positif!" Kibum merasa harapan yang di rajutnya selama ini semakin membuncah. Akhirnya anak itu datang, akhirnya tuhan mengizinkan Kibum merasakankebahagiaan saat mengetahui kalau dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah. Akhirnya, usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Kibum ingin memeluk Kyuhyun dan berterima kasih. Tapi ia menundanya dan membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah itu. "Kita harus kedokter, aku harus memastikannya sekarang juga!" Kyuhyun tau kalau Kibum masih tidak bisa percaya. Ia meninggalkan rumah itudan meminta Donghae menunggu mereka disana. Kibum bahkan melupakan mobilnya dan memilih untuk pergi dengan angkutan umum lalu sisanya di lakukan dengan berjalan kaki. Sudah sangat lama Kyuhyun tidak bergerak secepat yang di lakukannya sekarang, ia merasa lelah. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin protes dengan sikap terburu-buru Kibum, ia memakluminya.4Setibanya di rumah sakit, Kibum benar-benar memaksa semua orang bertindakdengan cepat. Ia tidak sabar menunggu waktu saat mengetahui bahwa dokter kandungan sedang berada di ruang operasi. Saat Dokter itu memeriksa Kyuhyun-pun. Kibum tidak ingin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari genggamannya sampai akhirnya, Dokter mengatakan sesuatu yang penting yang membuat Kibum terdiam lagi.

"Hasilnya Positif. Istrimu memang sedang mengandung, sudah memasuki usia enam minggu. Kau pasti sangat mengharapkannya!" Kibum tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya membeku. Genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun semakin keras. Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum kepada dokter dan bertanya banyak hal tentang kandungannya. Apa yang harus di lakukannya setelah ini, apa yang harus di hindarinya, makanan seperti apa yang harus di konsumsi, berapa banyak, susu merek apa yang terbaik, Kyuhyun benar-benar bersemangat menghadapi kehamilannya. Tapi Kibum masih tidak berbicara sampai mereka keluar dari ruangan dokter. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti Kibum berjalan perlahan melewati jalan-jalan yangsudah mereka lalui tadi. Langit sudah mulai gelap, lampu-lampu kota sudah menyala membuat suasana menjadi semarak. Melihat Kibum yang bersikap seperti itu, Kyuhyun menjadi putus asa. Ia pesimis kalau Kibum benar-benar mengharapkan kelahiran anaknya.

"Kau menyesal, Kibum? Kelihatannya kau tidak senang!" Langkah Kibum berhenti. Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga sekarang Kibum dan Kyuhyun berhadap-hadapan. Beberapa saat kemudian tangis bahagianya keluar lagi. Kibum merasakan lagi bangaimana jari-jari Kyuhyun yang lembut mencobamenyingkirkan airmata dari pipinya. Ia sangat bahagia, tapi tidak tau bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mengekspresikannya.

"Aku sangat bahagia Kyuhyun. Percayalah!"

"Tapi kau sangat pendiam. Sejak tadi kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa apa!"

"Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Aku akan punya anak setelah kita membangun angan tentang anak itu. Kau fikir apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Kau Shock?"

"Iya, mungkin begitu, karena bahagia!"

"Astaga, Minseok mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia tidak pernah melihatmubenar-benar menunjukkan kebahagiaannya. Wanita itu selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksimu saat mendengar ini. Ternyata begini kelakuanmu saat kau bahagia? Mengerikan sekali, sungguh!" Seberkas senyuman kembali muncul di bibir Kibum lalu berubah menjadi seringai yang menyenangkan. Kibum. berusaha merengkuh bahu Kyuhyun dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan yang sangat kuat sehingga Kyuhyun kesulitanbernapas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kibu. menggendong Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba dan Kyuhyun terpekik singkat karenanya. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kyuhyun dengan kuat, terima kasih karena bersedia menjadi ibu dari anaknya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawa bahagianya. Tapi ia tidak bisa merasa nyamandalam gendongan Kibum di antara pandangan orang-orang. "Turunkan aku, Kibum!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Semua orang memandangi kita!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Biarkan aku menggendong calon bayiku untuk pertama kali!" Gumamnya penuh kebanggaan. Kibum benar-benar bertindak seperti orangbodoh karena ia mengumumkan kepada orang-orang kalau Kim Kibum akan memiliki anak. Ia menceritakan kehamilan istrinya kepada siapa saja yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang ikut berbahagia. Banyak orang yang memberi selamat. Dan ia baru berhenti setelah merasa lelah dan kehabisan tenaga untuk menggendong Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang agak sedikit lebih berat semenjak menyantap menu makanan bergizi yang di susun oleh dokter. Kibun kembali menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan dengan santai di antara keramaian ibu kota.

"Terima kasih, Kyu!"

"Kau selalu mengucapkan itu!" Kyuhyun menggerutu.

"Aku tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa. Aku bersumpah, kau membuatku kehabisan kata-kata!"

"Ini pengalaman pertama? Istrimu yang dulu tidak pernah mengandung?"

"Aku mengetahui kehamilannya setelah ia menggugurkannya."

"Mungkin karena dia mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Zi Tao?"

"Itu terjadi sebelum aku bersenang-senang dengan Zi Tao. Tidak ada seorangpun wanaita yang mau melahirkan anakku tanpa pamrih. Mereka berharap aku mewarisi semua saham milik Kris dan menjadikan mereka sebagai wanitakaya. Setiap kali aku menawarkan akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, mereka selalu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tiga atau empat orang wanita yang berhubungan denganku termasuk mantan istriku yang terakhir, mengesankan kalau mereka belum siap memiliki anak!"

"Kau pernah menginginkannya?" Kibum menggeleng. "Aku juga belum pernah menginginkannya seperti sekarang!" Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun merasa terlalu sepi dan ia memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Seharusnya aku juga berterimakasih . Kau mengizinkan aku merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Ku fikir semua ini hanya mimpi. Ku kira, aku akan menghabiskan hidupku di rumah pelacuran milik Kangin dan mati karena penyakit kelamin yang ganas!"

"Kau membayangkan hal yang buruk sebagai masa depanmu? Semua orang menghayalkan yang indah-indah!" Kibum berdecak. Ia juga mulai membayangkan hal mengerikan yang Kyuhyun ceritakan. Hatinya mulai tergugah untuk mengetahui masa lalu Kyuhyun lebih dalam. "Bagaimana bisa kau di bawa kepada Kangin?"

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa, Kibum. Saat itu usiaku masih Sembilan belas tahun. Aku hanya menunggu Kria datang karena saat itu, ku kira Kris terpaksa menginap demi mendapatkan uang. Tapi setelah seminggu, Kria tidak juga6datang. Seandainya aku tau kalau Kris tidak akan pernah kembali, aku pasti sudah melarikan diri saat itu. Tapi karena aku memutuskan untuk menunggu, Kangin dengan sangat mudah menemukanku!"

"Dan dia memaksamu menjadi pelacur?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ia memintaku membersihkan Bar siang dan malam. Kangin tidak pernah ingin aku menjadi pelacur. Tapi dia memiliki lima orang asisten yang membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kangin untuk mengadukan segala perbuatan mereka. Kejadian sangat buruk menimpaku, kelima orang itu memperkosaku secara bergantian dengan cara yang sangat kasar. Mereka memukuliku sebelum memaksaku melayani mereka setiap hari selama sebulan. Aku benar-benar menderita saat itu. Aku ingin mengadu, tapi tidak tau harus kepada siapa. Suatu hari, ada perayaan besar yang membuatku bisa bertemu dengan Kangin. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengadukan penderitaanku saat itu di hadapan orang yang sangat banyak, aku juga masih memiliki rasa malu yang besar untuk menceritakan hal itu kepada orang-orang. Mereka selalu mengancam dan mengelilingi Kangin untuk memastikanku tidak membuka mulut. Lalu Kangin menyentuh kepalaku dan bertanya bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku. Saat itu aku benar-benar menangis, Kibum Aku bertanya bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa segera bebas dari tempat itu dengan cepat. Kangin menceritakan tentang setiap pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang banyak. Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa."

"Karena itu kau memilih menjual diri sebagai jalan hidupmu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Setelah malam itu, kelima orang itu selalu memukuliku dengan lebih brutal bila aku tidak menghasilkan uang, atau tidak bisa membuat seorang laki-lakipun tertarik kepadaku. Aku harus mencari lima orang laki-laki untuk menggantikan mereka. Jika tidak, mereka akan menutupi kekurangannya dengan mereka sendiri. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melayani dan di berikan uang. Aku mulai belajar menggoda, aku mulai memberanikan diri menari di panggung, membuka pakaian di depan mereka dan akhirnya aku kehilangan Xiao Kuixian untuk selamanya. Menjual diri pada saat itu bukan lagi menjadi keharusan, tapi menjadi pilihan. Setelah sekian lama, aku bisa memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri, aku bisa menghindari kelima orang itu dengan bebas, dan tidak akan ada seorangpundari mereka yang bisa menyentuhku lagi!" Kibum terpaku. Lima orang dalam semalam selama bertahun-tahun? Kibum menyesali dirinya yang tidak meraih Kyuhyun lebih dulu. Ia menyesali dirinya yang membuat Kyuhyun di jamah banyak orang, di perlakukan buruk dan ia sempat berfikir kalau Kyuhyun adalah mainan? Kibum kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dan berbisik. "Hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi dalam hidupmu. Aku berjanji!"

[~Lizz_L_L~]

7KEHAMILAN ITU BUKAN HANYA MEMBAWA KEBAHAGIAAN, tapi juga rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Kyuhyun selalu ketakutan bahkan untuk melangkah, ia merasa kalau Zi Tao memasang jebakan di setiap tempat untuk mencelakakan anaknya. Kibum pasti sudah menduga itu. Kibum semakin memersempit waktu kerjanya. Ia hanya datang ke kantor di pagi hari dan pulang menjelang makan siang. Setelah itu, Kibum meminta Donghae untuk menggantikannya di kantor. Untungnya Kibum berfikir untuk turun tangan sendiri dan menjaga Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun bisa merasa lebih aman. Meskipun Donghae cukup terampil, Donghae tetap saja akan meninggalkannya di beberapa tempat. Donghae bukanlah suaminya sehingga ia tidak mungkin menemani Kyuhyun kemanapun ia melangkah. Selain itu, Kibum memindahkan kamar mereka ke lantai bawah agar Kyuhyun idak perlu naik dan turun tangga terlalu sering. Itu juga memberikan sedikit keringanan pada segala ketakutan-ketakutan Kyuhyun pada ancaman yang akan menyingkirkan anaknya.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun benar-benar hanya mengunci kamarnya setelah sarapan dan minum susu. Kandungannya akan memasuki bulan ketiga beberapa hari lagi. Itu artinya seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari rumah ini. Kyuhyun menanti Kibum pulang dengan setia. Yang di rasakannya hanya gelisah, ia juga selalu ketakutan bila ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tanpa bersuara. Untungnya Kibum tidak pernah mengganggunya dengan hal-hal konyol seperti itu. Kyuhyun akan marah besar jika dia melakukannya. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas siang. Beberapa menit lagi Kibum akan sampai di rumah, dan saat itu Kyuhyun akan lebih percaya diri untuk keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk bersikap tidak sabaran sampai akhirnya Kibum memanggil namanya dan mengetuk pintu. Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru dan memeluk Kibum erat. Kibum membelai kepalanya dan mereka duduk di ranjang tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau sedang hamil, tidak boleh merasa stress. Kalau terus memikirkan ancaman Zi Tao bagaimana dengan bayimu?" Kyuhyun mengendurkan pelukannya dan memandangi Kibum. "Aku pergi saja dari rumah ini. Lagi pula waktuku juga sudah habis. Sudah seharusnya aku keluar dari rumah ini, kan?"

"Waktu siapa yang sudah habis? Waktu Xiao Kuixian? Tapi Kyuhyun memiliki perpanjangan waktu karena sedang mengandung anakku!"

"Tapi aku ketakutan, Kibum!"

"Aku belum bisa melepaskanmu sekarang. Setidaknya berilah aku kesempatan untuk menemani kahamilanmu. Setelah anak itu lahir, baru kau boleh pergi dari rumah ini!"

"kibum, aku akan merasa lebih aman bila berada di luar sana!"

"Siapa bilang? Kalau kau pergi dari rumah ini, Zi Tao akan memiliki kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk menyakitimu! Di luar sana, tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya sehingga dia bebas untuk bertindak dan melukaimu. Tapi di rumah ini, dia harus berhadapan dengan banyak orang yang menjagamu, terutama aku!"

"Aku takut dia melakukan sesuatu hingga aku terjatuh dan membuatku kehilangan bayiku. Dia akan dengan mudahnya berdalih kalau itu adalah karena kecerobohanku sendiri!" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mungkin sudah marah-marah mendengar ucapan ketakutan seperti itu jika saja Kyuhyun tidak sedang mengandung anaknya. Kibu. harus bisa lebih sabar, ia tidak boleh menyinggung Kyuhyun sedikitpun. "Karena itu aku memperkecil kesempatanmu untuk jatuh. Aku memindahkan kamar kita kelantai bawah. Aku juga meminta Donghae memastikan setiap langkahmu, meminta Mrs. Ryeowook untuk memastikan kalau lantai selalu kering sebelum kau menginjaknya. Ada banyak orang disini dan semuanya mengawasimu!"

"Aku merasa tidak aman disini!" Kibum menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Ada aku disini. Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan terus pulang pada jam-jam seperti ini sampai anakku lahir."

"Bagaimana jika Zi Tao..."

"Berhentilah berfikiran negatif. Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan kemungkinan buruk. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka, bahkan jika Zi Tao mencubitmu aku akan siap untuk menamparnya. Jika dia menghilangkan nyawa anakku, aku juga akan menghilangkan nyawanya!" Mendegar ucapan Kibum itu, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kelegaan memenuhi sebagian rongga dadanya, meskipun hanya sebagian kecil, ia merasa sangat nyaman dan lebih baik. Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Kibum lalu memeluknya lebih erat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman disana. Seandainya ia bisa selalu seperti ini, maka Kyuhyun tidak akan ketakutan seperti saat ini.

"Sekarang ayo kita makan siang. Kau tau Mrs. Ryeowook memasak apa hari ini?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak keluar kamar sejak tadi!" Kibum hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri dan membimbingnya menuju ruang makan. Mereka harus menunggu lama karena Minseok dan Zi Tao sangat lama menunda makan siangnya. Begitu kedua orang itu keluar dan duduk bersama, Kini. merasa ada sesatu yang aneh. Wajah Minseok sangat masam sedangkan Zi Tao tersenyum sinis kepada Kyuhyun. Kibum berusaha untuk tidak perduli dengan keganjalan itu, ia terus berusaha mengajak Minseok dan Kyuhyun untuk bicara. Minseok hanya menjawab seadanya, tapi disaat Kyuhyun akan memulai makan siangnya…

"Turunkan sendok itu!" Minseok berujar tajam. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terjahat yang pernah Kibu. lihat seumur hidupnya. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi di rumah ini!" Kibum memandang Kyuhyun sejenak, Kyuhyun kelihatan ketakutan, ia tengah sensitif karena mengandung, bahkan mual-mual yang di rasakannya sama sekali belum reda.

"Bibi, ada apa?"

"Kau Kibum! Berani-beraninya membohongiku. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anak sendiri. Aku tidak pernah membedakanmu dengan Kris. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Ada apa ini?" suara Kib meninggi.

"Wanita itu. Xiao Kuixian kan? Kau membawa Xiao Kuixian kerumah ini? Aku sangat tidak berharap bisa bertemu dengannya. Apalagi hidup bersamanya di rumah ini. Tapi kau malah menikahinya dan menjadikannya menantu di rumah ini. Dia adalah penyebab aku kehilangan Kris" Kibum memandangi tangan-tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam lengannya. Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan sehingga genggamannya terasa sangat kencang. Kibum kembali menatap Kim Minseok yang berbicara tanpa memandangnya.

"Kris meninggal karena aku, jangan pernah salahkan Istriku."

"Aku tidak perduli. Bagiku, Dialah penyebabnya! Jadi usir dia dari rumah ini!"

"Dia mengandung anakku!"

"Kita bisa mengambil anakmu setelah anak itu lahir!"

"Tidak!" Suara Kyuhyum menyeruak. Ia memandang Kibum dengan tatapan memohon, Kyuhyun mulai menangis. "Kau tidak akan melakukan itu, kan? Kau berjanji tidak akan memisahkan aku dari anakku!"

"Anak itu menggantikan Kris yang sudah kau renggut!" Zi Tao menambahkan. Kibum memandang Minseok dan Zi Tao bergantian dengan wajah yang merah karena marah. Tentu saja Zi Tao penyebabnya, Zi Tao yang menceritakan semuanya kepada Min-seok. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Bi! Aku sudah berjanji kepada Kyuhyun. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan memisahkannya dari anaknya!"

"Kau ingin berkhianat Kibum? Kurang apa lagi keluarga ini padamu?"

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. Apa lagi yang tidak kulakukan untuk keluarga ini? Aku menganggapmu sebagai ibuku sendiri. Aku juga sedih karena kehilangan Kris. Aku selalu berusaha dengan baik menggantikan Kris mengurusi segala kewajiban-kewajiban yang di lalaikannya, termasuk kewajibanku terhadap Zi Tao meskipun aku selalu tertekan karena itu." Minseok memandangi Zi Tao sejenak. Ucapan terakhir Kibum benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Tapi Minseok tidak akan bisa menanyakan hal itu sekarang.

"Kalian memiliki Kris selama delapan tahun!" Kibum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Akibatnya, gadis ini terlunta-lunta dan terpaksa menjual dirinya untuk membayar semua hutang-hutang Kris di Denmark sebagai bayaran karena memiliki Kris selama beberapa minggu. Sekarang kau ingin aku memisahkan Kyuhyun dengan anaknya dan menambah penderitaannya? Demi Tuhan aku tidak bisa melakukannya Aku tidak bisa memisahkan Kyuhyun dari anaknya dan aku juga tidak bisa berpisah dengan anakku!"

"Dan kau berharap bisa tinggal disini?" lagi-lagi Zi Tao ikut campur. "Itu hanya mimpi, Kibum!"

"Aku tidak pernah ingin bicara denganmu!" Kali ini Kibum berteriak sambil melempar sendok makan kearah Zi Tao. Benda itu mengenai dahinya dan membuat Zi Tao mengaduh. Kibum kembali menoleh kepada bibinya. "Fikirkanlah lagi! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya keluar dari rumah ini sendirian." Minseok diam tidak berkata apa-apa dalam jeda yang sangat panjang. Zi tao sudah tidak berani lagi berkata apapun karena memikirkan apa akibat yang akan di dapatnya bila ikut campur lagi dalam pembicaraan ini. Kibum putus asa dengan ketidak perdulian Minseok terhadap permohonannya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang berusaha menahan agar tangisannya tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ada sesuatu yang mendesaknya untuk membela Kyuhyun, bukan hanya karena wanita itu mengandung anaknya. Kibum hanya tidak sanggup, benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk berpisah dengan Kyuhyun secepat ini. Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang memegangi lengannya dengan erat sehingga Kyuhyun memandangnya. Ia menepuk jari-jari Kyuhyun beberapa kali agar Kyuhyun bisa lebih tenang. Minseok belum mengatakan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya, tapi Kibum sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi membawa istriku. Kalau kau tidak ingin istriku tinggal di rumah ini, aku juga tidak bisa tinggal disini. Dan Bibi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melepaskan Kim dari hidupku!" Kibum mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Hanya itu harta Kim yang terdekat dengan dirinya saat ini. Sejenak kemudian suara Kibum bergema memanggil Donghae dan Donghae segera datang seolah-olah dia sudah lama berada disana, mendengar semuanya.

"Pinjamkan aku pakaianmu!" Donghae tercengang mendengar ucapan Kibum barusan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kibum? Fikirkanlah lagi!"

"Pinjamkan aku pakaianmu. Aku akan mengembalikannya dalam bentuk uangjika aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan." Kibum memindahkan tangan Kyuhyun kedalam telapak tangannya, menggenggamnya erat-erat dan memaksanya untuk berjalan menuju kamar Donghae yang tidak jauh dari dapur. Donghae mengeluarkan beberapa pakaiannya dari lemari dengan perasaan ragu ragu. Tapi Kibum segera menegaskan kalau keputusannya sudah bulat. Kyuhyun terisak melihat perilaku Kibum yang kelihatan sangat emosional dan tanpa fikir panjang. Ia tidak menyangka semuanya terjadi seperti ini.

"Kibum, lebih baik aku saja yang pindah. Kau tidak bisa berpisah dengan keluargamu!" Gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Kibum memandangnya tajam. "Keluargaku adalah kau dan anakku, aku tidak bisa berpisah dari kalian saat ini!"

"Tapi kalian akan tinggal dimana?" Donghae kembali bergumam. Kibum berfikir sejenak. "Mungkin aku dan Kyuhyun akan ke Gass. Sementara ini aku sama sekali tidak terfikir akan pergi kemana. Yang penting aku dan Kyuhyun segera keluar dari rumah ini."

"Tapi Minseok sudah seperti ibumu. Kau sangat menyayanginya, kan?"

"Ya, aku sangat menyayanginya dan itu tidak bisa di banding-bandingkan dengan apapun. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun hidup dalam kebencian bibiku. Aku akan membawa Kyuhyun pergi jauh meskipun aku belum tau akan kemana!" Donghae diam, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Tiba-tiba sesuatu hal penting melintas di ingatannya. Sesuatu tentang rumah kecil di ibu kota. "Kibum, rumahmu di Ottawa, itu tidak kau beli dengan uang Kim, kan? Kalian bisa tinggal disana." Donghae kemudian membongkar sisi lain dari lemarinya dan menemukan sebuah amplop besar berwarna abu-abu dengan kertas yang sangat tebal. "Ini surat-suratnya. Kau memintaku untuk menyimpannya." Kibu. baru teringat akan hal itu. Ia membeli rumah di Ottawa dengan uang yang di tabungnya dengan susah payah. Bukan uang haknya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Kim, tapi uang yang di dapatnya dari mengurusi hal lain selain mengurusi saham Ki., selama ini ia hanya mengambil seadanya dan menabungnya sedikit demi sedikit. Kibum beruntung karena ia orang yang aktif yang tidak hanya bergantung pada harta keluarga. Ia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan lain dan Kyuhyun tidak akan kelaparan. Donghae memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam tas dalam jumlah yang banyak. "Ayo kita pergi!" gumamnya kemudian. Kibum memandangnya heran. "Kita? Maksudmu?"

"Aku bekerja padamu. Kalau kau pergi aku juga pergi. Aku tidak akan meminta gaji yang besar. Cukup beri aku makan dan aku akan melanjutkan tugas untuk menjaga istrimu di Ottawa!" cengirnya.

11

TBC

Nah sampai disini dulu ya bye bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Tittle

Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun

cast

Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun

Genre

Drama, Romance

Warning

GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.

Disclaymer

Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak PHOEBE dengan judul yang sedikit aku rubah dengan judul asli "Claire" ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.

Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.

Okay

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

BaB 1

PERJALANAN PANJANG MENUJU OTTAWA. Kali ini tidak sepraktis yang Kyuhyun dan Donghae lakukan kemarin. Mereka benar-benar harus menunggu angkutan umum yang memaksa mereka untuk berada di dalamnya selama berjam-jam. Selama di perjalanan, Kibum sangat khawatir karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Kibum berusaha membujuknya untuk diam, tapi Kibum tau kalau Kyuhyun memang sangat mudah bersedih. Ia hanya bisa memandanginya dan memeluknya sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun tertidur lelap karena lelah. Sesekali Kibum mengobrol bersama Donghae untuk merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan begitu sampai disana. Kibum berencana untuk membuka usaha sendiri, mungkin dirinya akan mencari pinjaman dan membuka sebuah distro kecil-kecilan dengan rumah di Ottawa sebagai jaminan. Tapi untuk itu, Kibum harus belajar lebih banyak. Untuk beberapa waktu, Kibum akan bekerja sebagai kariawan biasa di mana saja. Ia yakin tidak perlu menunjukkan ijazah untuk itu karena terlalu banyak orang yang mengetahui reputasinya. Tapi ingatan untuk meninggalkan ke-Kim-annya membuat ego Kibum timbul. Dia tidak ingin di terima karena nama Kim. Kibum ingin di terima sebagai Kibum saja.

"Bagaimana dengan Jay? Aku rasa dia mau membantu."

"Jay?" Donghae bertanya heran. "Jay yang mana?"

"Jay yang selalu mentraktir kita sewaktu sekolah!"

"Jay si culun itu?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku bertemu dengannya di perusahaan Developer itu sewaktu akan membeli rumah. Kami sempat mengobrol lama dan dia memintaku untuk menghubunginya jika butuh bantuan lagi. Aku akan menemuinya begitu sampai di Ottawa." Dan begitulah. Kibum optimis untuk menemui temannya. Ia semakin tidak sabar dan selalu menghitung waktu. Begitu tiba di Ottawa, Kibum membawa Kyuhyun kerumahnya tanpa membangunkan wanita itu sama sekali. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menangis lagi jika terbangun. Kibum menggendong Kyuhyun yang semakin berat kedalam kamar utama di rumah itu dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Membuka sepatu dan jaketnya dengan hati-hati lalu menyelimutinya. Setelah itu Kibum mengganti pakaiannnya dan menemui Donghae yang sudah menyalakan televisi dengan suara kecil.

"Kau boleh memilih kamar yang mana saja, Hae. Asalkan Malam ini kau jangan coba-coba untuk menggantikanku di kamar istriku!"Kibum berusaha mencairkan perasaannya yang beku. Untungnya Donghae tertawa dan sebagian beban di dadanya menghilang.

"Aku akan memilih kamar di dekat dapur. Aku ingin mengenang Mrs. Ryeowook dan masakannya!" Kibum tertawa lagi. Donghae memang cukup dekat dengan ketika mereka masih berada di Korea. "Baiklah, aku akan menemui Jay dulu! Jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik!"

"Tentu saja. Kau menyimpan kartu namanya?"

2"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menelponnya dari dalam kamar tadi. Sekarang tinggal mencari uang untuk membayar tagihan telpon! Aku pergi dulu!"

"Semoga sukses, kawan!" Kibum mengangguk sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Ia segera keluar dari rumah itu dan menghindari kendaraan umum untuk menghemat uang. Ia dan Jay berjanji bertemu di sebuah taman kota dan tempat itu memang agak jauh dari kompleks. Kibum harus berjalan kaki hampir setengah jam untuk sampai disana. Semua bangku terisi, tapi hanya satu buah kursi yang menarik perhatian Kibun. Karena ada Jay disana. Laki-laki itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya sehingga Kibum menyongsongnya sambil berlari. Kibum duduk di sebelah Jay dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia sangat lelah karena berjalan jauh dari rumahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku terkejut saat kau menceritakan sinopisnya di telpon!" Kibum tertawa renyah saat mendengar kata synopsis di dalam kalimat Jay barusan. "aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, aku dan istriku di usir dari rumah karena aku menikah dengan Xiao Kuixian"

"Wanita yang membawa Kris ke Denmark?"

"Di bawa Kris ke Denmark!" Kibum meralat ucapan Jay. "Kris yangmembawanya ke Denmark."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

"Kris mewariskan semua hartanya kepada wanita itu!"

"Dan kau merasa tidak adil, lalu mencari wanita itu untuk membunuhnya. Atau memastikan dia mati agar suatu saat dia tidak datang tiba-tiba dan menuntut harta itu?"

"Aku hanya memintanya menyerahkan harta warisan itu secara baik-baik. Jika dia tidak bersedia baru aku akan melakukannya!" Kali ini Jay yang tertawa. "Lalu apa yang di lakukannya hingga kalian berakhir dengan pernikahan?"

"Haruskah ku ceritakan?"

"Aku harus tau semuanya, barulah aku akan memberimu pekerjaan!"

"Aku tertarik padanya, pada pandangan pertama. Tapi kau tau bagaimana aku, saat itu dia terlihat sangat jalang, tidak ada bedanya dengan perempuan murahan manapun di dunia ini. Dan aku hanya ingin menikmati keindahannya sampai aku bosan, aku hanya berfikir untuk bermain-main. Sungguh!. Tapi ternyata pertahanannya cukup besar. Kau tau kenapa?"

"Karena dia mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Kris?"

"Ya, karena dia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan seorang Kim manapun di muka bumi ini!" Kibum menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku semakin tergila-gila padanya karena ciuman kami yang pertama. Dia sangat berpengalaman dan Liar, astaga. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakannya."

"Kau sepertinya mendapatkan perempuan yang cocok dengan mu."Kibum mengangguk setuju. Ya, Kyuhyun sangat cocok dengannya. Kibum sangat menggebu-gebu dan Kyuhyun cukup liar dan mampu bertahan atas segala perlakuan Kibum kepadanya. Kibum tidak pernah kecewa kepada Kyuhyun sama sekali dalam semua aktivitas seks mereka, bahkan untuk sekedar berciuman. "Dia meminta izin untuk melahirkan anakku!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku belum menikahinya saat itu, Siang itu, Seks pertama kami dan sangat,hebat. Aku bersumpah. Aku bahkan melupakan segalanya termasuk kontrasepsi karena yang ada dalam fikiranku saat itu hanya memeluknya. Waktu itu aku mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ku katakan pada perempuan-perempuan sebelumnya. Aku akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk menggugurkan kandungannya bila dia sampai hamil karena itu. Dan respon yang kudapat berbeda. Dia memintaku untuk mengizinkannya memiliki anakku. Dia berjanji akan membawanya pergi jauh, dia juga berjanji tidak akan menggangguku lagi seumur hidupnya dan…"

"Dan kau tergugah?"

"Kau selalu bisa membaca fikiranku, Jay"

"Wanita yang baik. Wanita yang berfikir untuk memiliki anak dan menjadi ibu pastilah wanita yang baik. Aku percaya itu. Kau memilih wanita terbaik untuk menemani hidupmu kawan."

"Sayangnya aku tidak berfikir begitu pada awalnya, aku masih meragukan kalau aku bisa setia kepadanya. Aku hanya mencintainya lebih lama di bandingkan dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah ku cintai selama ini. Sekarang dia sedang mengandung anakku. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya terlantar dan kelaparan meskipun aku tau kalau dia tidak akan protes dengan itu. Hidupnya sebelum ini bahkan lebih buruk di bandingkan dengan kelaparan dan bersamaku!"

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan mengumpulkan uang, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan,membuka usaha sendiri. Apa saja asalkan bisa menghidupi istri dan anakku!"

"Sayangnya kami tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai karyawan di perusahaan kami Kibum!" Jay berujar dengan suara penuh kekecewaan. Kibum benar-benar kecewa, Bahkan Jaypun tidak bisa membantunya. Tapi Kibum harus berfikir positif bahwa itu semua bukan keinginan Jay. Jay tidak mungkin menolaknya. Kibum menepuk-nepuk bahu Jay beberapa kali. "Tidak,masalah, Jay! Aku tau kau akan membantuku jika kau bisa melakukannya. Mungkin kesempatan untuk membantuku belum ada untukmu!"

"Tapi aku akan meminta batuanmu!" Jay memandang Kibum dengan senyum. "Kau bersedia, kan? Membantuku untuk menangani perusahaanku, bersama-sama? Aku akan memberikan uang yang pantas untuk orang yang, kompeten sepertimu!" Kibum sempat bingung, tapi kemudian ia tertawa. Jay mempermainkannya dengan kata-kata. Ia hampir saja memukul Jay karena senang. Sudah lama Kibum4tidak tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan bersama Donghae. Hari ini, Kibum mendapatkan satu temannya kembali. Jay mengajaknya untuk makan-makan. Tapi Kibum menolak, ia harus pulang dan memberitahukan kabar gembira itu kepada istrinya. Jay menawarkan diri untuk mengantar, tentu saja Kibum setuju. Ia sudah terlalu lelah karena berjalan kaki tadi. Di sepanjang jalan, Jay menceritakan tentang rencana kerja dimana Kibum akan di pekerjakan sebagai Marketting officer. Setiap kali Kibum berhasil menangani satu penjualan rumah, maka Kibum akan mendapat lima belas persen dari harga rumah yag di tawarkan. Selain itu Kibum akan mendapatkan gaji bulanan yang menurut Jay tidak terlalu besar. Tapi Kibum bersyukur karena setidaknya akan ada pemasukkan untuknya dan istrinya. Jay membekali Kibum dengan Pizza sebagai hadiah kerjasama mereka sebelum mereka akhirnya berpisah. Kibum pulang dengan bangga, memasuki rumahnya dan melihat Donghae masih menonton televisi. SaatKibum memamerkan Pizza di depan wajahnya, Donghae bersorak kegirangan karena ia juga sudah sangat lapar.

"Kyuhyun sudah bangun?" Donghae mengangguk. "Iya, Dia bertanya tentangmu lalu kembali masuk ke kamar." Kibum menoleh memandangi pintu kamar sejenak. Ia membongkar kotak Pizza dan mengambilnya beberapa potong lalu membawanya masuk ke kamar. Kyuhyun duduk termenung di atas ranjang. Begitu mendengar Kibum menutup pintu, Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan memeluk Kibum erat-erat. Kibum membelai punggungnya lalu mengajaknya untuk duduk kembali sambil menyodorkan beberapa potong Pizza yang di bawanya.

"Kau lapar, kan? Makanlah!" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak berselera." Kibum menyentuh perut Kyuhyun yang semakin membesar lalu membelainya perlahan. "Kalau kau, lapar tidak? Ibumu sedang tidak berselera. Bagaimana ini? Kau keluar saja dan makan bersama ayah!" Kyuhyun tergelak pelan. "Ya, baiklah. Aku akan makan!" beberapa potong Pizza di lahap Kyuhyun dengan cepat, ia meninggalkan setengahnya untuk Kibum. "Kau makan juga!"

"Aku akan makan sisanya!"

"Ini kedua kalinya kau makan makanan sisa!" Kibum tersenyum dan merasa sangat lega karena Kyuhyun tidak menangis lagi. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tidak ingin makan lagi, Kibum memakan potongan Pizza yang tersisa di tangannya dan dengan cepat rasa laparnya berkurang. Setelah santapannya habis, Kibum kembali berbicara kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku dapat pekerjaan hari ini. Besok, aku akan meminjam uang Donghae untuk belanja bahan makanan, begitu mendapatkan gaji aku akan mengembalikan uangnya. Aku yakin Donghae tidak akan menolak!"

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, Kibum! Kau dan aku hanya sementara, kan? Sampai anak kita lahir. Aku bisa tinggal sendirian, atau kau bisa meminta Donghae5menjagaku jika kau khawatir Zi Tao akan menggangguku. Kau tidak perlu keluar dari rumahmu."

"Itu bukan rumahku!" Kibum merengkuh Kyuhyun, menggenggam lehernya dengan kedua tangan lalu menciumnya. Ia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Segala kelelahan yang dialaminya membuatnya merindukan istrinya dengan sangat.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kalau kita hanya sementara." Kibum menyentuh perut Kyuhyun lagi. "Mulai sekarang, aku ingin bersama kalian selama yang aku bisa, seumur, hidupku. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum berharap kalau semua yang di dengarnya bukan hanya mimpi belaka. Kibum mengatakan ingin bersama dengannya selamanya dan Kyuhyun sangat bahagia. Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang Minseok muncul, kebahagiaanya segera terlupakan. "Tapi aku merasa tidak enak kepada Minseok. Aku sudah merampas Kris dan sekarang membuat satu-satunya putra yang tersisa keluar dari rumahnya. Aku sungguh tidak nyaman!" Kibum mengulum bibir Kyuhyun sekali lagi, lebih lama lalu melepasnya dengan tidak rela. "Kalau ini, bagaimana? Sudah bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman?" lalu berpindah ke telinga, Kibum menjilatinya sehingga Kyuhyun bergindik karena geli dan tertawa. "Kalau yang itu? Atau perlu kita bercinta malam ini juga?"

"Hentikan, Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu tanpa suara. Bagaimana dengan Donghae?"

"Dia akan maklum! Atau aku harus memberikannya Headphone agar Donghae tutup telinga!" Kyuhyun tertawa lagi.

"Kapan kau akan mulai bekerja?"

"Besok!"

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Tapi kau harus memastikan Donghae pergi keluar rumah selama kita melakukannya!"

[~Lizz_L_L~]

KIM MINSEOK BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MAU KELUAR KAMAR sekalipun semenjak kepergian Kibum, ia juga tidak memiliki selera makan yang baik. Mrs. Ryeowook selalu mendapati sisa makanan yang sangat banyak dari piring-piring yang di antarkan ke kamarnya, terkadang juga harus kecewa karena Minseok bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya. Dalam waktu singkat, Bobot tubuhnya berkurang drastis, utungnya Minseok cukup kuat untuk tidak jatuh sakit seperti kebanyakan orang seusiannya saat mengalami Stress berat. Ia hanya seringkali terdengar menangis, sesekali Minseok meminta Mrs. Ryeowook memanggilkan Zi Tao untuknya. Tapi Zi Tao sama sekali tidak bisa menghibur. Zi Tao malah semakin memperburuk suasana dengan terus mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh hasutannya hingga pada akhirnya Monseok tidak ingin di temui Zi Tao lagi. Minseok tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya merindukan Kibum, juga Istrinya. Kasih sayang Minseok kepada Kyuhyun sudah di rasakannya sejak awal karena menurut perasaannya Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang sangat istimewa. Terlebih setelah wanita itu mengguncang seisi rumah dengan kehamilannya. Bukan hanya mereka, bahkan seisi rumahpun ikut bahagia karena kebahagiaan mereka menular dengan cepat. Minseok menatapi pemandangan yang sudah ribuan kali di lihatnya melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia terkenang tentang segalanya, tentang bagaimana Minseok membawa Kibum pulang dari rumah sakit saat di ketahui bahwa ibu kandungnya meninggal. Saat itu Minseok juga baru saja melahirkan anak berusia enam bulan, Kris. Ia membawa Kibum pulang karena kebutuhan Kibum akan asi harus tetap terpenuhi meskipun anak itu tidak memiliki ibu lagi dan Minseok merasa bisa menggantikan mendiang adiknya untuk itu. Sayangnya, Minseok sudah terlanjur tidak bisa berpisah dan malah memisahkan Kibum dari ayah kandungnya. Pada awalnya Kibum masih sering pulang ke rumah ayahnya sewaktu libur sekolah,Minseok kadang-kadang juga merasa kehilangan saat sekolah menelpon bahwa kedua anaknya tidak masuk sekolah hari ini dan pada sore harinya kedua anak itu di temukan di Danau Louise sedang bermain-main. Marah yang di rasakannya selalu sama dengan marah kepada anak kandungnya sendiri, sayangnya juga. Minseok tidak pernah merasa membeda-bedakan satupun di antara mereka. Tapi teryata Kibum menganggap semua itu adalah beban? Perempuan itu bukan hanya merampas Kris dari hidupnya. Tapi juga Kibum. Dosa apa yang sudah di perbuatnya hingga segala kehidupannya menjadi seperti ini?

"Apa lagi yang tidak kulakukan untuk keluarga ini? Aku menganggapmu sebagai ibuku sendiri. Aku juga sedih karena kehilangan Kris. Aku selalu berusaha dengan baik menggantikan Kris mengurusi segala kewajiban-kewajiban yang di lalaikannya, termasuk kewajibanku terhadap Zi Tao meskipun aku sangat tertekan karena itu." Kata-kata Kibum begitu terngiang-ngiang. Benarkah kalau selama ini Minseok membuat Kibum tertekan dengan segala kasih sayang yang di berikannya?

"Nyonya, kau tidak makan lagi?" Mrs. Ryeowook menegurnya. Minseok menoleh, ia seringkali tidak sadar saat wanita itu mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya. "Aku sedang tidak berselera, Wookie"

"Kalau begitu paksakanlah, bagaimana kalau anda sakit?"

"Aku tidak sakit. Aku rasa tidak akan sakit meskipun aku sangat, menginginkannya!" Mrs. Ryeowool terdiam mendengar keluhan itu. Dia tidak berani terlalu banyak bicara jika tidak di ajak bicara. Mrs. Ryeowook berusaha keras untuk membawa kembali semua makanan yang tidak di sentuh sama sekali itu ke dapur dengan tanpa suara, tapi bunyi dentingan halus dari piring-piring yang di bawanya membuat langkahnya harus terhenti karena Minseok memanggilnya lagi.

"Wookie!" Mrs. Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Minseok sudah memandangnya. "Ya?"

"Tinggallah sebentar. Aku ingin bertanya mengenai sesuatu hal kepadamu!"Mrs. Ryeowook meletakkan kembali piring-piringnya di tempat semula dan berdiri dengan kokoh. "Apa yang harus saya jawab, nyonya?"

"Selama ini kau membantuku merawat Kris dan Kibum, benarkah aku membeda-bedakan mereka? Kibum berkata seolah-olah berada di rumah ini adalah beban untuknya. Karena aku membeda-bedakan mereka?"

"Tidak, saya tau betul nyonya tidak begitu. Kasih sayang yang nyonya,tunjukkan sama besarnya. Keduanya selalu di perlakukan sama."

"Lalu mengapa Kibun berkata seperti itu? Di bagian mana dari hidupnya aku pernah menyakitinya, Wookie? Aku merasa sudah mencurahkan kasih sayangku sepenuhnya kepada Kibum. Aku menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri dan terus berkembang semenjak kepergian Kris. Bagiku saat ini, Kibum-lah putraku satu-satunya!"

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Jika saja boleh jujur saya ingin mengatakan ini sejak,lama. Tapi kami selalu di minta untuk tidak terlihat dan tidak bersuara. Pelayan disini hanya boleh menyaksikan apapun yang terjadi di rumah ini. Jadi saya sama sekali tidak kuasa mengatakan apa-apa tanpa di pinta!" Pandangan Minseok kepada Mrs. Ryeowook semakin serius. "Sekarang katakanlah apapun yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tidak ingin ada satu halpun yang terlewat dari hidupku."

"Nyonya, Kekesalan Kibum memang terpupuk baru-baru ini—jika saja delapan tahun masih bisa di bilang baru."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebelum pergi, Kris mengatakan kalau Kibum selalu bisa menggantikan posisinya dengan baik dan Kris menginginkan Kibum untuk terus melakukan itu seumur hidupnya. Mungkin selama ini, Kibum tidak merasakan adanya beban di sana. Tapi, seperti umumnya anak-anak, mereka selalu merasa ada yang lebih di sayangi di antara mereka dan Kibum merasa kalau Nyonya jelas lebih menyayangi putra nyonya sendiri, Kris. Saat itu Kibum sama sekali tidak protes, di cukup bersyukur dan8berterima kasih. Saya mendengar percakapan mereka di suatu hari. Kris mengatakan kalau dia akan menjadikan Kibun satu-satunya anak di rumah ini karena Kris akan menghilang. Kibum tentu saja merasa senang meskipun ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya juga merasa sedih karena akan kehilangan Kris, tapi dia yakin kalau Kris akan bahagia dengan keputusan yang di ambilnya karena Kris bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan menyebabkan dirinya sendiri menderita."

"Jadi Kibum tau kalau Kris akan pergi?" Mrs. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kibun juga ingin merasakan kesempatan menjadi anak satu-satunya, tapi begitu Kris pergi, anda menjadikan Kibum sebagai Kris tapi terus menangisi kepergian Kris yang sebenarnya. Dari sana sakit hatinya timbul, hanya ada Kris dan tidak ada Kibum. Sejujurnya saya juga merasakan hal itu. Nyonya selalu menyebut-nyebut nama Kris, memanggil Kibum juga dengan nama Kris. Menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab Kris kepada Kibum, juga memaksa Kibum untuk membawa Kris pulang karena saat itu nyonya selalumengatakan ingin mati bila harus kehilangan Krid. Aku rasa Kibun pada akhirnya terpaksa mencari Kris dan membawanya pulang dengan paksa.".

"Ya. Aku sangat senang saat Kris berada di rumah. Tapi Kris sama sekali tidak betah, dia malah melarikan diri dua hari setelahnya dan mengalami kecelakaan itu!"

"Saat itu Kibum menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Kris. Dia selalu mengeluh, Seandainya Kibun melarang Kris untuk pergi sejak pertama kali, mungkin hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia kehilangan saudaranya. Meskipun Kris hidup, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan orang mati. Setelah Kris pulangpun anda sama sekali tidak berubah, anda menciptakan du Kris dan menyingkirkan Kibum jauh-jauh. Jadi anda pada akhirnya memiliki Kris yang sehat dan bisa memeluk anda kapanpun anda ingini, dan Kris yang sakit yang selalu anda manjakan. Kibum semakin terluka saat menyadari hal itu. Tapi saya rasa, dia terus menjalaninya karena Kibun menyayangi anda. Dia menjalankan segala aktifitasnya sebagai Kris meskipun terus mengeluh. Dan…" Ms. Ryeowook berdiam diri sejenak. "Dan, maafkan saya nyonya, seharusnya saya tidak mengatakan hal ini, tapi…"

"Katakan saja Wookie. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk mengatakan apapun yang kau simpan hari ini juga!"

"Nyonya, Kibum bahkan menggantikan kewajiban Kris kepada Zi Tao di atas tempat tidur!"

"Astaga Wookie, Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

'Karena itu saya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi itu kebenarannya! Saya bisa memanggil beberapa orang pelayan untuk bersaksi. Saat ituZi Tao mengeluh karena Kris sakit terlalu lama. Dia meminta Kibum melakukan itu dan pada awalnya, Kibum menolak. Tapi Zi Tao tidak menyerah sampai Kibum jatuh kepelukannya beberapa lama. Seorang pelayan muda pernah mengatakan kalau Zi Tao mengancam Kibum dengan bermacam-macam ancaman9sehingga Kibum tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Dia bahkan mengatakan akan menghabisi nyawa Kris dan akan menjadikan Kibum pemilik harta Kim jika Kibum menjadi kekasihnya dan membuang Kibum jika Kibum terus menolaknya. Beberapa kali Zi Tao benar-benar menyakiti Kris secara sengaja di hadapan Kibum untuk menegaskan ancamannya. Kibum sangat ingin berontak, tapi anda sangat menyayangiZi Tao sehingga dia tidak ingin menambah beban fikiran anda. Sampai di suatu hari, Kibum terpaksa bercerai dengan istrinya karena Zi Tao. Zi Tao mengatakan kalau dia sedang mengandung dan akan melahirkan anak Kibum! Saat itu mereka bertengkar hebat di halaman belakang karena istri Kibum bertekad mengadukan semuanya kepada anda. Kibum berusaha agar semua itu tidak sampai ke telinga anda dan memberikan wanita itu uang yang sangat banyak asalkan dia mau tutup mulut, wanita itu memilih untuk bercerai."

"Zi Tao mengandung?"

"Tidak, ku rasa! Dia berbohong saat itu. Zi Tao tidak pernah menunjukkan perubahan pada tubuhnya. Dia juga tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu lagi. Tapi dia mengancam akan memebeberkan kepada Anda tentang kehamilan palsunya."

"Seharusnya Kibum mengatakan itu padaku!"

"Anda tidak akan mempercayai Kibum, nyonya. Bagi anda, Zi Tao adalah menantu terbaik yang selalu menemani Kris selama delapan tahun. Anda selalu menganggap Zi Tao sebagai wanita yang sangat mulia. Jika saat itu Zi Tao mengatakan kalau Kibum memperkosanya, lalu dia hamil. Atau Kibum berusaha untuk membuat Zi Tao jatuh ke pelukannya karena Kibum tau kalau Zi Tao adalah orang yang paling berhak terhadap Harta Kris jika Kris mati, anda akan membuang Kibum dalam arti yang sebenarnya! Kibum selalu mengeluh di samping tubuh kaku Kris, hingga akhirnya Kris terbangun. Hari itu, Kris bertanya kepada Zi Tao tentang hubungannya dengan Kibum, dan Zi Tao melancarkan fitnahan-fitnahan terhadap Kibum. Tentu saja Kris tidak percaya, nyonya! Kris bertanya langsung kepada Kibum, meminta Donghae dan saya untuk ikut bercerita tentang kelicikan Zi Tao"

"Jadi itu penyebab Kris mewariskan segala wasiat hartanya kepada Xiao Kuixian? Tapi mengapa wanita itu?"

"Kris meminta Kibum mencari siapapun nama yang tercantum di dalamwasiat itu. Melimpahkan segala harta kepada Xiao Kuixian akan membuat wanita itu terpaksa terpaksa tinggal di rumah Kim dan mendampingi anda. Kris mengatakan kalau wanita itu lebih pantas mendampingi anda di bandingkan dengan Zi Tao"

"Kau juga tau sejak awal kalau wanita itu adalah Xiao Kuixian?" Ms. Ryeowook menggeleng. "Saat Donghae membawa masuk seorang wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri ke kamar tamu, aku sudah menduga seperti itu. Tapi kecurigaanku sirna saat melihat Kibum terus menggodanya, aku memutuskan kalau gadis itu adalah kekasih Kibum. Kibum tidak mungkin menggoda wanita yang di cintai Kris. Saat Kibum mengaku kalau wanita itu adalah istrinya, hatiku membenarkan.10Wanita itu memang istrinya karena hatiku mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi Zi Tao tidak bisa menerimanya, Nyonya. Zi Tao terus menyakiti istri Kibum dengan berbagai macam cara sampai di suatu saat aku mendengar Kibum bertengkar dengan Xiao Kuixian karena wanita itu ingin pergi dari ruman ini. Pertengkaran itu tidak begitu jelas, yang pasti aku melihat Kibum keluar dari kamar dan menguncinya rapat-rapat, ia menghalangi istrinya untuk pergi dengan mengurungnya seharian di dalam kamar. Setelah itu Kibum melarang Donghae untuk datang ke kantor agar Donghae punya waktu penuh untuk menjaga istrinya. Aku baru mengetahui kalau istri Kibum adalah Xiao Kuixian setelah pertengkaran mereka dengan anda hari itu."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak awal, Wookie. Seharusnya aku tau kalau yang jahat pada saat itu siapa? Aku harus menyelidikinya. Aku bahkan menjadi curiga kalau kecelakaan Kris saat itu di rekayasa!"

"Kalau begitu anda akan membawa mereka berdua kembali kerumah ini, nyonya? Kibum sangat bahagia saat bersama wanita itu. Aku tau karena Kibum sudah berubah semenjak dia membawa istrinya datang ke rumah ini." Minseok menggeleng. Ia belum bisa menerima Xiao Kuixian sepenuhnya. Tapi sedikit kebenciannya berkurang. Setidaknya Minseok harus menerima kalau putranya yang tersisa sangat mencintai wanita itu dengan sepenuh hatinya! Kelihatannya ia akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat panjang untuk memikirkannya. Yang pasti, saat ini ia harus menangani Zi Tao secepatnya.

TBC

Sory bukan bermaksud lizz benci sama tao dan melakukan kesenganjaan dengan merubah nama 'Tao' jadi 'Tai' hihihihi tapi itu murni karena typo dan lizz juga gg benci tao karena tao termasuk fav lizz sih hehe.

Jangan lupa review oke.

10


	14. Chapter 14

Tittle

Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun

cast

Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun

Genre

Drama, Romance

Warning

GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.

Disclaymer

Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak PHOEBE dengan judul yang sedikit aku rubah dengan judul asli "Claire" ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.

Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.

Okay

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

BaB 1

KEINDAHAN ITU MUNGKIN DIBANGUN DENGAN KESEDIHAN. Tapi rasaanya Kyuhyun akan menghadapi segala kemalangan di dalam hidunya dengan senang hati seandainya dia tau kalau akhir hidupnya tetap akan indah seperti ini. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memiliki keluarga yang sebenarnya, memiliki seorang suami yang mengatakan ingin bersama dengannya seumur hidup. Juga memiliki anak yang terus bertumbuh kembang di dalam kandungannya. Kebahagiaan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah berakhir seumur hidupnya. Seperti halnya hari-hari sebelumnya, Kyuhyun terbangun dan menemukan Kibum berada di sebelahnya. Kibum selalu bangun lebih dulu dan menanti Kyuhyun untuk bangun sesegera mungkin. Setelah itu mereka akan menjalani hari-hari paling luar biasa. Kibum memandangi wajah Kyuhyun seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah perhiasan terindah dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun beruntung karena mendapatkan pandangan seperti itu setiap kali dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Seharusnya kau membangunkan aku." Kyuhyun menggerutu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengganggu tidurmu."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kalau gairahmu muncul. Kau akan membangunkanku di tengah malam sekalipun!" Kibum tertawa renyah. "Kalau untuk yang itu, pengecualian!" Kyuhyun mendekat dan berusaha memeluknya tapi sesuatu mengganjalnya untuk berada lebih dekat dengan Kibum. Kyuhyunmengeluh karena perutnya yang semakin membesar dan Kibum mengejeknya dengan mengucapkan kata "Hati-hati dengan perutmu‖ sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak bisa berdekatan denganmu lagi seperti dulu!"

"Kau ingin selalu berdekatan denganku?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu!"

"Lalu, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu seperti biasa!" Kibum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berpindah ke sisi lain tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan sangat rapat. "Sekarang, kita tetap bisa berdekatan, kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. "Kau mengabulkan banyak impianku Kibum Dimulai dengan anak ini, lalu keluarga dan cinta…"

"Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu. Kau juga sudah mengabulkan impianku untuk menjadi Kibum. Kau mencintaiku karena aku Kibum dan aku sangat menghargai itu!" Kibum berbisik dengan lebih mesra. Telapak tangannya membelai perut Claire dengan lembut. "Kau semakin gendut!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai aku yang gendut?"

"Aku menyukainya karena disana ada anakku. Tapi berjanjilah setelah anakku lahir kau harus tetap cantik. Aku tidak ingin berpaling sedikitpun hanya karena kau lalai menjaga dirimu!"

"Ah, seharusnya kau mengatakan aku menyukai apa adanya dirimu', itu lebih romantis. Kau terlalu jujur."

"Pernikahan harus di landasi dengan kejujuran, sayang! Jadi hargailah kejujuranku untuk melihatmu tetap cantik dan tidak gendut!" tawa Kyuhyun terdengar sangat halus. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh kepada Kibum yang bersandar di bahunya. "Itu hal mudah selagi kau terus mengkritik jika aku memiliki kekurangan yang tidak kau sukai. Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap cantik seumur hidupku. Tapi aku butuh biaya yang banyak untuk menghindari kerutan di suatu saat nanti!" Sekarang Kibum yang tertawa. Walau bagaimanapun, kecantikan tidak akan bertahan selamanya, ia hanya bercanda saat mengatakan hal itu. Sesungguhnya Kibum mencintai Kyuhyub yang meminta izin untuk mengandung anaknya. Kibum mencintai Kyuhyun apa adanya dan itu sungguh-sungguh merasukinya belakangan ini.

Mereka selalu berbicara tentang cinta setiap pagi, semoga hal itu akan terus bertahan selamanya. Kibum akan selalu memeluk istrinya setiap pagi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berangkat kerja seperti halnya saat ini. Hari ini Kibum berangkat lebih pagi karena ada janji dengan salah seorang pembeli. Setelah Kyuhyun mengantarkan Kibum pergi kerja sampai di depan rumah, Kyuhyun kembali kedapur dan mulai membersihkan rumah dari bagian itu. Ia tengah duduk di ruang tengah dan beristirahat ketika Donghae datang dengan membawa seorang gadis kecil kedalam rumah. Anak yang cantik itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan kulit yang kemerah-merahan. Sangat manis dengan gaun merah jambu yang di kenakannya.

"Kau tidak sedang beralih profesi sebagai penculik, kan?"

"Aku? Astaga, kau berfikir aku bisa melakukan itu? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan anak ini!" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala gadis kecil itu, rambutnya sangat halus. "Siapa namamu sayang?"

"Baekki!" Gadis itu berujar halus.

"Baekhyun!" Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hari ini Kibum memintaku datang untuk membantu tetangga sebelah pindah rumah. Suaminya sedang bersama Kibum di kantor dan dia tidak mungkin mengangkat perabotan rumah yang berat sendiri. Aku mendapatkan uang, lumayanlah!"

"Seharusnya kau bekerja yang baik, Hae. Kau memiliki pendidikan yang bagus! Aku sudah aman, selama ini Aku baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ah, ya baiklah. Aku memang berniat untuk mencari kerja dan pindah dari,rumah ini. Aku fikir aku ingin menikah secepat mungkin. Aku bersumpah merasa,sangat iri melihat kalian berdua yang selalu kelihatan mesra!" Senyum Kyuhyun merekah. Ternyata kisah cintanya bukan hanya bisa menjadi cemoohan belaka. Tapi Donghae memang harus merasa iri karena Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak ingin Donghae terus mengorbankan dirinya di rumah ini untuk menjaga Kyuhyun.

Seharusnya Donghae menyongsong hidupnya dengan senyum cerah, bukan malah ikut- ikutan di rong-rong ketakutan seperti yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Lalu, sudah ada seorang gadis yang membuatmu tertarik?" Donghae mengangguk lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbisik. "Di ujung gang sana. Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Dia lebih cantik darimu dan aku akan mulai mengejarnya!" Kyuhyun tertawa jenaka. "Ya, tapi kau harus segera mendapatkan kerja tuan muda! Kau tidak mungkin mendekati perempuan manapun jika tidak memiliki uang!"

"Aku rasa begitu. Makanya hari ini aku meminta izin pada Kibum untuk mulai mencari kerja besok. Kibum menyambutnya dengan baik. Tapi, ku harap kau baik-baik saja di rumah selagi aku pergi!"

"Baekkie kau di dalam?" Sebuah suara teriakan terdengar agak samar dari dalam rumah.

"Itu pasti ibunya Baekkie!" Kyuhyun memandang Donghae serius. "Kau membawa anaknya tanpa izin?"

"Aku sudah minta izin. Hanya saja sebentar lagi sudah waktunya makan siang." Donghae mengangkat Baekhyun dan menyerahkannya kedalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Bocah itu terlihat patuh "Kyu, kau serahkan dia kepada ibunya, ya? Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Perutku sakit!" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berdecak saat melihat Donghae melarikan diri ke kamar mandi. Ia memandangi Baekkie sejenak lalu bergumam, "Ayo sayang, kita temui ibumu" sebelum beranjak menuju pintu. Sebuah bayangan yang sedang mengintip di jendela dapat Kyuhyun lihat, ibu Baekkie sudah menanti anaknya disana. Kyuhyu berusaha membuka pintu yang ternyata terkunci, Donghae memang selalu mengunci pintu demi keamanan. Itu yang selalu dia katakan. Beberapa saat kemudian,Kyuhyun sudah berada di ambang pintu yang terbuka dan menatap seorang wanita dengan perasaan terkejut yang mencabik-cabik. Oh Sehun berada disana dan sama terperangahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lebih terkejut lagi saat Sehun berhamburan kedalam pelukannya Sehingga tubuhnya membentur perut Kyuhyun dengan keras. Secepat mungkin Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak menyangka. Sehun masih mau memeluknya?

"Kyu, aku mencarimu selama ini!" Desisnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Sehun!" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi selain menyebutkan namanya. Oh Sehun masih merindukannya setelah apa yang di lakukannya? Dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak, Mungkin ia akan menangis haru. Tidak, Dia sudah menangis karena haru. Kyuhyun mencoba mencari pembenaran di mata Sehuntentang kata-katanya tadi, Benarkah Sehun mencari Kyuhyun? Benarkah Sehun bisa memaafkan Kyuhyun setelah apa yang di lakukannya bertahun-tahun lalu?

"Kau benar-benar Kyuhyun, Kan?" Sehun mengulangi ucapannya. Senyumnya membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa mengangguk dan Sehun memeluk Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Baekhyun kecil memanggil ibunya. Seolah-olah tersadar, Sehun mengambil anaknya dari gendongan Kyuhyun dan menggerutu. "Kau membuat lelah bibi Kyu, Sayang! Kau tidak lihat kalau perut Bibi Kyuhyun sedang besar!" Lalu kembali menoleh kepada Kyuhyun . "Kau sedang hamil, benar? Itu artinya kau butuh istirahat. Mungkin aku mengganggumu jadi aku pulang dulu, kita bicara lain kali saja!"

"Sehun!" Kyuhyun menyebut namanya sekali lagi. "Maaf, aku tidak memersilahkanmu masuk. Aku hanya Shock. Kau tidak terlalu sibuk untuk mampir kerumahku, kan? Donghae bilang, kau baru saja pindah rumah. Di rumahmu pasti belum ada apa-apa untuk di minum!" Senyum Sehun merekah. "Ya, Aku baru pindah ke rumah sebelah. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi dan kita ternyata bertetangga!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menghayalkan kalau yang seperti itu akan terjadi lagi. Masuklah!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya agar Sehun mengikutinya kedalam rumah. Mereka duduk di ruang tengah dan Kyuhun menyajikan dua gelas jus dingin di atas meja. Dia juga menyajikan beberapa buah biskuit berukuran besar yang di buatnya pagi ini. Perasaan Kyuhyun masih tak menentu, tapi ia duduk di sebelah Sehun yang memangku anaknya. Ternyata anak itu adalah anak Sehun? Dengan Kai? Kyuhyun memperhatikan lagi wajah Baekhyun dalam-dalam, dia memang mirip dengan ayahnya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya tadi?

"Kau pendiam sekali!" Sehun memulai pembicaraan. Ia merasa kikuk dengan kesenyapan yang merebak di antara mereka. "Dulu kau sangat Cerewet. Selalu menjadikan segala hal yang kau lihat sebagai bahan pembicaraan. Sekarang kemana Kyuhyun yang itu?"

"Maafkan aku, Sehun! Aku masih tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa yang Donghae sebut sebagai kakak iparnya itu adalah kau! Dia menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Katanya, Donghae harus tinggal bersama kalian untuk menjagamu, ya? Suamimu sangat perhatian sekali kalau begitu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. "Sehun!" Ia memanggil nama Sehun dengan suara bergetar. "Tentang yang waktu itu…"

"Waktu itu kapan?"

"Sewaktu aku dan suamimu bercinta waktu itu!"

"Bercinta? Aku fikir kalian hanya mengobrol saja." Sehun memberikan senyumnya lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Aku tidak ingin mengingat-ingatnya kalau malah akan membuatku membencimu. Aku anggap hari itu tidak pernah ada dalam hidupku!" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh lagi. Sehun bahkan menganggap kejadian itu tidak pernah ada? "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Saat itu aku hanya terbawa suasana dan saat aku melihatmu memergoki kami, aku benar-benar merasa tolol." Kyuhyun mencoba menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak akan pernah tenang jika mulut Sehun tidak mengatakan maaf untuknya. "Kau tidak mau berbicara denganku saat itu, kau bahkan tidak melirikku. Ku kira kau membenciku!"

"Apa itu juga menyakitimu?"

"Ya, aku sangat sakit sekali. Aku bercinta dengan suami sahabatku, dan di pergoki. Aku tidak tau mengapa bisa seperti itu."

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian!"

"Terimakasih, Sehun!"

5"Suamiku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dia juga menceritakan tentang bagaimana hubungan kalian di masa lalu. Ku fikir, bukan hal yang aneh kalau kalian bertemu dan melakukan hal itu tanpa sengaja. Kau masih menyayangi Kai waktu itu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku rasa, aku hanya iri padamu. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak mencintai siapa-siapa tapi aku mengira kalau aku masih mencintai suamimu. Yang kurasakan saat melihat suamimu hanyalah harapan dimana aku berharap dia bisa menolongku dan untuk itu aku akan melakukan segalanya!"

"Suamiku bilang, setelah kejadian itu terjadi, Kau pindah rumah. Lalu hanya bertemu di Academy Erotica itu dan kau sama sekali tidak mau menyapanya!"

"Aku takut, Aku merasa malu. Dia juga tidak menyapaku saat itu! Dia datang hampir setiap malam dan ku rasa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku takut menyapanya karena ku fikir suamimu akan mencaci makiku karena sudah merusak rumah tangganya. Setelah beberapa hari, dia menghilang begitu saja dan ku anggap kalau dia sudah melupakan masalah itu. Atau dia menganggap kalau tidak ada gunanya mencaci makiku."

"Kami di hukum selama hampir empat bulan. Suamiku harus di penjarakan oleh ayahnya sendiri dan ayahku mengancam akan menikahkanku dengan orang lain. Tapi setelah kami bertemu lagi, semuanya mulai membaik. Kami mulai datang dan mencarimu, tapi kau tidak ada lagi. Orang-orang bilang, kau melarikan diri bersama Yesung!"

"Melarikan diri? Dari siapa? Aku dan Yesung hanya pindah untuk membangun kehidupan baru bersama-sama. Semenjak kejadian itu, semua orang mencemoohku. Ibunya Yesung juga begitu. Tapi hanya Yesung yang masih menganggapku teman. Dia bahkan membantuku melunasi hutang-hutangku. Yesung juga sering datang sebagai pelanggan dan membayarku untuk menemaninya selama mungkin, lalu kami mulai mengobrol tentang rencana hidup. Saat Yesung berkata bahwa dia ingin menikahiku, aku merasa sangat senang dan mulai banyak bermimpi. Tapi ibunya malah meninggal karena mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut anaknya. Aku berusaha menghindarinya selama sebulan penuh. Sampai akhirnya Yesung bisa meyakinkanku dan kami pindah ke Faero."

"Dan kalian menikah?"

"Hampir. Tapi kami harus mencari uang untuk itu. Yesung berjanji akan mempersembahkan sebuah pernikahan yang indah dan dia sangat bekerja keras. Kau tau sendiri, Yesung adalah pekerja kasar. Aku selalu khawatir setiap kali dia pergi bekerja. Suatu ketika Yesung mengalami kecelakaan kerja, dia terjatuh dari jembatan dengan luka parah dan terendam selama beberapa hari di dalam air sampai orang-orang menemukannya. Ku kira aku akan kehilangannya. Begitu mengetahui Yesung masih hidup, aku sangat senang karena harapan dan mimpi-mimpi itu masih mungkin untuk ku raih. Aku melakukan segala cara untuk membayar pengobatan terbaik Yesung. Dia koma selama beberapa bulan dan dokter mulai mengancam untuk mencabut alat bantu yang berada di tubuhnya. Akhirnya aku kembali ke Denmark dan menemui Kangin lagi. Aku meminjam uang dalam jumlah yang besar untuk kesembuhannya. Yesungpun bisa bertahan hidup beberapa bulan lagi. Hingga akhirnya, Dokter benar-benar menyingkirkan semua alat bantu yang menyokong hidupnya. Mereka membunuh Yesung dan membuatku sangat kecewa."

"Astaga, ku kira sekarang kau menikah dengan Yesung! Saat melihatmu tadi aku menyangka kalau kalian melarikan diri ke korea dan hidup bahagia disini!"

"Perjalananku menuju kebahagiaan masih sangat panjang, Sehun~ah! Tapi aku bangga sudah mendapatkan sebagiannya! Bagiku semua ini sudah cukup baik." Sehun mengangguk. "Suamimu adalah Marketing Developer perumahan ini, kan? Seharusnya aku berfikir kesana saat Donghae mengatakannya. Suamiku sedang berada disana sekarang dan jika yang di temuinya adalah Yesung, dia pasti sudah menelpon. Dia harus segera pulang dan bersujud meminta maaf kepadamu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang memulainya dan suamimu sama sekali tidak bersalah!"

"Ya, tapi dia menikmatinya." Sehun berdesis. "Aku tidak heran lagi dengan kelakuannya yang satu itu. Selama pernikahan kami, sudah terjadi dua kali perang besar karena sikap akrabnya kepada perempuan. Aku harus terbiasa degan hal itu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Sehun memaafkannya dan sekarang mereka bertetangga lagi. Dia sangat bahagia. "Bagaimana kalian bisa berada di Korea?"

"Oh, sebelumnya kami tinggal di Norwegia beberapa bulan. Aku tidak betah disana dan kami memutuskan pindah ke Korea. Aku senang dengan keputusan itu, keputusan yang sangat tepat karena aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu."

[~Lizz_L_L~]

ZI TAO MENGGERAM KESAL di sebuah apartemen sederhana miliknya. Ia di usir dari rumah Kim oleh Minseok secara tidak hormat. Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menghinanya di bandingkan dengan itu. Minseok menghujatnya dengan kata-kata yang jauh lebih kejam dari kata-kata yang di gunakannya untuk mengusir Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Sial, Zi Tao sama sekali tidak tau siapa yang sudah membeberkan tindak-tandunya selama ini. Mungkinkah Kibum diam-diam menemui Bibinya dan mengarang cerita? Zi Tao ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah karena itu. Sejak awal Zi Tao tau kalau pernikahannya dengan Kris sudah salah. Tapi ia butuh uang untuk hidup. Semua orang hanya tau bahwa keluarganya dalah orang terhormat tanpa tau kalau Zi Tao kekurangan uang. Ia selalu berusaha menjadi yang tercantik untuk mendapatkan laki-laki yang terkaya. Saat tawaran menikah dengan Kris datang, Zi Tao merasa sedang memeluk bulan. Keluarga Kim sangat terpandang di Cina. Semula Zi Tao kira, ia bisa dengan mudah menggoda Kris dan bermanja-manja dengan uangnya. Tapi Kris meninggalkannya menjalankan pesta pernikahan sendiri. Laki-laki itu menghilang setelah mengucapkan janji suci untuknya. Untuk beberapa hari, Zi Tao benar-benar menangis. Menangisi kegagalan rencananya untuk mendapatkan Kris. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Zi Tao merasa lebih lega karena, walau bagaimanapun dirinya adalah satu-satunya istri Kris yang syah secara hukum. Lagi pula saat itu ia hanya menunggu satu minggu untuk mendapatkan Kris kembali. Laki-laki bodoh itu telah salah memilih untuk melarikan diri. Seharusnya ia memilih untuk menjalani pernikahan yang wajar bersama Zi Tao. Saat mendengar kabar kalau Kris kecelakaan ia sangat berharap kalau Kris kehilangan nyawanya dan memberikan seluruh hartanya kepada Zi Tao. Sayangnya Kris terus bertahan hidup dalam keaadaan yang sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk hidup. Semangat hidupnya terlalu tinggi. Zi Tao fikir, dirinyalah yang akan di minta mengurusi semua tanggung jawab Kris terhadap harta keluarganya setelah laki-laki itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi ternyata Minseok memilih menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab itu kepada keponakan tersayangnya, Kibum. Zi Tao sempat membenci Kibum. Ingin membalas dendam atas segala hal yang sudah di rampas dari dirinya. Kim Kibum terlalu lihai dan cerdas, dan terlalu tampan untuk disingkirkan begitu saja. Karena itu Zi Tao selalu menginginkan bisa menikmati malam bersamanya setelah sekian lama ia tinggal di keluarga Kim dan harus kehausan karena menjaga sikapnya. Bila Kibum bersedia, maka Zi Tao akan merasakan kalau keluarga Kim tidak semembosankan yang dia kira. Zi Tao tau tentang kemungkinan berpindahnya harta Kris kepada Kibum dan jika ia mendapatkan Kibum, maka kemungkinan dirinya untuk menjadi nyonya yang kaya sudah semakin dekat. Mencari-cari kelemahan Kibum terlalu mudah. Kibum sangat suka dengan wanita cantik dan juga mudah bosan dengan wanita sejenis. Lagi pula saat itu, Kibum sedang bosan dengan istrinya. Kibum sepertinya tengah marah karena wanita itu menggugurkan kandungannya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Karena itu Zi Tao mulai melancarkan godaan. Godaan pertama meleset, tapi godaan kedua berhasil membuat Kibum takhluk. Akhirnya Kibum bersedia masuk ke kamarnya dan mereka bercinta. Percintaan yang sangat luar biasa yang akhirnya membuat Zi Tao ketagihan dan mengulanginya terus menerus. Lama-lama Zi Tao merasa kalau dirinya mulai kehausan akan sentuhan Kibum. Tapi Kibum terlalu mudah bosan dengannya dalam waktu beberapa minggu dan selalu menjadikan istrinya sebagai alasan untuk menghindar. Pada akhirnya Zi Tao melakukan segala cara untuk memisahkan Kibum, untuk membuat Kibum hanya terfokus padanya. Zi Tao hanya perlu mengaku kalau dirinya sedang mengandung anak Kibum dan Wanita itu langsung mengamuk. Tidak perlu usaha keras karena sesungguhnya Kibum juga ingin berpisah dari wanita itu. Malam harinya, Kibum mendatanginya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Mereka bercinta lagi, lalu membicarakan tentang harta keluarga Kim dan entah mengapa Zi Tao terpancing untuk menceritakannya. Tidak, ia memang sengaja dan merekam semua pembicaraan itu. Zi Tao akhirnya memiliki senjata untuk membuat Kibum tidak lagi bisa menolaknya. Sialnya Kria mulai sadar dan mulai mengawasi semua gerak-geriknya. Yang bisa Zi Tao lakukan hanya menyingkirkan Kris sesegera mungkin agar ia bisa mendapatkan Kris yang akan mewarisi hartanya. Tapi takdir Zi Tao untuk menjadi wanita yang kaya malah harus tertunda karena Kris mewariskan hartanya kepada Xiao Kuixian wanita yang membuatnya meninggalkan Zi Tao di altar. Lebih parahnya lagi, Kibum mengaku kalau dirinya sudah menikah lagi sebulan kemudian. Zi Tao semakin membenci keadaan dirinya, apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau yang dinikahi Kibum adalah Xiao Kuixian. Seandainya Zi Tao tidak menyelidiknya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Siapa Kyuhyun sehingga bisa dengan mudahnya menarik perhatian Kibum? Setelah mengetahui kenyataannya, Zi Tao menyimpulkan kalau dia hanya perlu menyingkirkan Xiao Kuixian, juga Kibum dan Minseok. Kali ini, mungkin harus lebih kejam karena menyingkirkan salah satunya saja tidak akan membawa perubahan apa-apa. Meskipun telah terusir, status Zi Tao masihlah menantu di keluarga Kim. Dan ketika semua pewarisnya mati, maka seluruh Harta itu akan jatuh ketangannya. Kali ini dirinya memang harus menggunakan cara kasar karena cara yang halus tidak bisa di gunakan lagi sama sekali. Lalu siapa yang akan di singkirkannya lebih dulu? Tentu saja wanita Itu. Xiao Kuixian dan anak yang berada di kandungannya. Lalu Kibum dan Minseok sebaiknya menjadi incaran yang terakhir karena wanita itu adalah orang yang paling mudah di tangani. Ponsel Zi Tao yang berada di atas meja berbunyi nyaring. Ia segera menyongsong benda itu dengan langkah cepat dan menerimanya.

"Halo, Maam! Rumah Kim Kibum sudah di temukan."

"Kalau begitu segera carikan aku beberapa orang yang bisa bekerja dengan cepat. Aku harus menyingkirkan seisi rumah itu dengan segera. Tapi sebelumnya pastikan kalau wanita di rumah itu kehilangan bayinya terlebih dahulu. Mereka harus mengesankan perampokan sebagai penyebabnya. Aku ingin semua orang di rumah itu menderita dan mati pada akhirnya. Segera lakukan rencana itu, malam ini juga!"

"Baik Maam. Akan segera saya laksanakan!" Zi Tao segera menutup telponnya dan tersenyum penuh dendam. Kris sudah menyia-nyiakannya dan ia mungkin tidak berhasil membuat Kris menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi Zi Tao akan membuat Kibum menyesal karena sudah melakukan hal yang sama. Ia akan sangat kecewa karena kehilangan anak yang sangat di harapkannya terlebih dahulu. Mereka harus tersiksa sebelum Zi Tao mengirim ajal ke rumah kecil mereka.

9

9°•°•°

MENGETAHUI CERITA ANTARA KYUHYUN DAN KAI pada mulanya membuat Kibum semakin protektif dan selalu melarang Kyuhyun mengobrol dengan laki-laki itu atau berkunjung kerumahnya meskipun hanya untuk melihat Sehun. Kibum sangat cemburu dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Tapi setelah Donghae menemukan pekerjaan dan memutuskan untuk pindah rumah, hati Kibum mulai melunak. Ia menyadari kalau Kyuhyun akan sendirian dan keberadaan Sehun bisa menemaninya. Pada akhirnya semua mulai membaik. Kibum mulai mau berbicara dengan Kai tanpa pandangan sinisnya dan kata-kata sengitnya lagi. Kedua laki-laki itu juga perlahan-lahan menjadi cukup dekat. Bahkan mereka sering makan malam bersama dengan mengajak si kecil Baekhyun ikut serta. Perasaan kikuk Kyuhyun yang pada awalnya sangat tampak, perlahan-lahan juga mulai sirna. Kyuhyun sudah berani berbicara lebih banyak dan lebih cerewet seperti adanya dirinya. Seringkali Baekhyun bermain-main di rumah Kyuhyun selama Sehun berbelanja, dan setelah Sehun pulang mereka akan memasak makan siang bersama. Menu makan sehari-hari di rumah itu juga selalu serupa dengan menu makanan di rumah sebelahnya. Kyuhyun senang mereka bisa akur lagi, bisa melakukan semuanya bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu. Baginya, maaf dari Sehun membuatnya merasa lebih tenang untuk melangkah ke kehidupannya di depan. Maaf dari Sehun juga membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih nyaman untuk tersenyum dan tertawa seperti dulu.

Malam ini, Baekhyun bermain lagi bersamanya. Anak itu menemani Kyuhyun karena Kibum pergi bersama Jay sejak sore. Baekhyun selalu merasa senang bersama dengan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun suka membuat biskuit yang manis yang sangat di sukainya. Selain itu, Kyuhyun juga menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati sehingga Baekhyun merasa memiliki dua orang tua. Kibum juga mulai berlatih menjadi ayah dan dia selalu melatih diri dengan Baekhyun. Pada mulanya anak itu seringkali menangis saat bersamanya. Tapi, lama kelamaan Mereka berdua sudah bisa bermain kuda-kudaan di sekitar rumah.

"Paman tidak pulang ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menyuap biskuitnya yang pertama. Kyuhyun baru saja membuatnya dan merasa tidak ada salahnya memberikan Baekhyun biskuit sebelum waktu tidurnya tiba. Mungkin Baekhyun akan menginap di rumah Kyuhyun malam ini.

"Paman pasti pulang!"

"Paman kemana?"

"Pergi bersama temannya, sayang!" Baekhyun diam dan melahap habis biskuitnya . Ia mengambil biscuit kedua dan menggigitnya lagi, tangan kecilnya menyentuh perut Kyuhyun yang besar. ―

"Kapan bayinya keluar? Kata ibu di dalam sini ada bayi ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil membelai kepala Baekhyun. " Baekki ingin mendengar bayi bibi?"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Kesini, mendekat!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda kalau ia memberi izin Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Bocah itu merapatkan diri dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas perut Kyuhyun. Beberapa waktu kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Kyuhyun dengan senang.

"Bibi, bayinya bergerak!"

"Dia sudah mau keluar sayang, sebentar lagi. Makanya terus bergerak!"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak tau apa jenis kelamin anaknya. Kibum tidak pernah ingin mengetahui itu, dan tidak pernah mengizinkan Kyuhyun menjalani USG untuk mencari tau. Kibum menginginkan semuanya menjadi kejutan dan ia harap apapun jenis kelamin anaknya, bisa di terima dengan baik oleh dunia. Dan akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan jauh dari penderitaan. Kyuhyun tidak ingin anaknya menderita sepertinya, tidak boleh. Baekhyun menguap, padahal baru jam delapan malam. Mungkin anak itu terlalu banyak makan hari ini sehingga rasa kantuk menyerangnya lebih cepat. Ia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya kepada tubuh Kyuhyun, masih berusaha membuka matanya agar tidak tertidur. Kyuhyun merangkul Baekhyun erat-erat dan membelai lengannya. Ia memandangi anak itu dan berkhayal seperti apa wajah anaknya nanti. Tidak ada satu halpun yang bisa terbayang. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menebak seperti apa rupa anaknya.

"Bibi, ada orang!" Kyuhyun terkejut. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak menegakkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun pasti mengira kalau Baekhyun sedang mengigau. Anak itu melihat ke jendela dan Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Sekelebatan itu datang lagi. Begitu cepat.

"Itu, ada orang!" Baekhyun menunjuk kearah jendela dan turun dari sofa. Kyuhyun segera meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Perasaannya tidak enak. Mungkin ia harus segera lari. Dia harus menyelamatkan diri. Kyuhyun sudah menduga gangguan itu akan datang, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menduga secepat ini.

"Sayang, ayo kita pergi!" Beberapa detik setelah kata itu terucap, Kyuhyun mendengar bunyi yang keras menghantam pintu rumahnya. Secepat mungkin Kyuhyun mencari pintu belakang. Ia harus melarikan diri dengan berbagai cara. Tapi begitu pintu di buka, Dua orang laki-laki bertubuh besar memaksa untuk masuk. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan pintu untuk menghambat, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk melarikan diri. Tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun.

" Baekki masuk ke kamar Bibi dan kunci pintu!" Baekhyun sempat termenung sejenak. Tapi keributan yang di hadapinya pada akhirnya membuatnya ketakutan dan segera melarikan diri ke kamar depan. Bunyi Klik yang keras terdengar, si kecil sudah mengunci pintunya. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu depan sudah terdobrak. Ada dua orang laki-laki lagi yang masuk dan segera menarik rambut Kyuhyun lalu menyeretnya ke ruang tengah. Kyuhyun merasa kesakitan dan berusaha melawan. Ia bergantung kepada apa saja yang bisa menahannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dua orang laki-laki yang sempat Kyuhyun tahan masuk dan mengangkat kakinya. Mereka menggotong Kyuhyun dan melempar tubuhnya sehingga Kyuhyun terjatuh di lantai. Perutnya terbentur dan Kyuhyun mulai merasakan nyeri. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berteriak, mulutnya segera di bekap saat ia ingin melakukan itu. Seorang di antara mereka menginjak-injak tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sol sepatu yang sangat keras. Laki-laki itu memulainya dari kaki dan perlahan-lahan mulai naik menuju perut seolah-olah orang itu menginginkan Kyuhyun mencerita terlebih dahulu dengan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan perutnya. Kyuhyun berusaha berusaha memberontak, tapi tubuhnya di pegangi. Ia juga berusaha berteriak, sayangnya suaranya hanya keluar berupa dengungan karena tertahan oleh telapak tangan. Sebuah gigitan Kyuhyun usahakan untuk menyingkirkan tangan itu, tapi daya tahan mereka begitu kuat. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyerah, ia tidak ingin menyerah. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu dengan bayinya? Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan kebahagiaannya terenggut. Sebuah keluhan keras kemudian terdengar. Entah apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangi dua orang dari laki-laki itu berkelahi dengan seseorang, Kai? Kyuhyun merasa bisa bernafas lega saat injakan itu belum sempat menghantam perutnya. Ia tertolong, bayinya juga. Kyuhyun berusaha menjauh dari perkelahian, ia menepi dan duduk bersandar ke dinding. Beberapa orang lain mulai masuk membantu Kai. Sesaat kemudian ke empat orang asing yang berusaha mencelakakan Kyuhyun sudah di keroyok. Mereka berusaha melarikan diri dan semua orang memukuli mereka berusaha mengejar. Claire tinggal sendiri dan ia merasa sangat lelah, perlahan matanya terpejam. Kyuhyun ingin tidur.

"Kyu!" Sehun memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun berusaha membuka matanya lagi dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangi Sehun. Senyumnya mengembang pasrah.

"Kyu kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin tidur!" gumam Kyuhyun dengan kelopak yang semakin memberat.

12

TBC

Dua chap dulu ya, dua chap lanjutan besok baru di update.

Jangan lupa review.

12

12

12

12

12

12


	15. Chapter 15

Tittle

Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun

cast

Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun

Genre

Drama, Romance

Warning

GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.

Disclaymer

Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak PHOEBE dengan judul yang sedikit aku rubah dengan judul asli "Claire" ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.

Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.

Okay

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

BaB 1

KIBUM BENAR-BENAR KHAWATIR karena firasatnya hari ini benar-benar sangat tidak enak. Sejak sore tadi Kibum merasa ragu untuk pergi. Jika saja bukan karea menghargai permintaan Jay yang seringkali membantunya, Kibum tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Seharusnya ia menjaga Kyuhyun dan tidak beranjak dari sisinya. Kibum melangkah dengan lebih cepat dan harus tertegun beberapa saat ketika melihat pintu rumahnya yang rusak. Rasa khawatirnya semakin mendesak, memaksanya untuk berlari ke dalam rumah. Sayangnya Kibum tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Dari mulutnya mulai keluar nama Kyuhyun. Pelan kemudian mengeras, lalu Kibum berteriak. Kyuhyun tidak ada disana.

"Kibun, dia di rumahku!" Kibum segera keluar dari rumah dan melihat Kai berada di depan rumahnya. Ia merasa lega mengetahui itu, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Kibum segera berlari secepat mungkin ke rumah sebelah dan langsung masuk tanpa izin pemiliknya. Ia tau kalau Kai juga berlari untuk mengimbanginya, tapi Kibum tidak bisa perduli dengan itu sekarang, yang di perdulikannya hanya Kyuhyun.

"Dimana dia?" Kibum bertanya kepada Kim Jongin A.k.a Kai saat laki-laki itu baru saja sampai di dekatnya. Kibum baru merasa kalau ia sedang lelah setelah melihat Kai bernafas dengan terengah-engah.

"Di kamar. Tadi dia bilang kalau dia merasa lelah dan ingin tidur." Kibum segera berlari, membuka kamar satu persatu dan ia menemukan Kyuhyun di kamar tengah. Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di temani oleh Sehun dan dia tidak tidur. Keadaannya benar-benar kacau, pakaian yang di kenakannya juga kotor. Melihat Kibum datang, Kyuhyun berusaha bergerak tapi mungkin rasa sakit menyerangnya sehingga ia mengerang pelan. Kibum segera menyongsong Kyuhyun untuk membantunya duduk. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun memeluknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun berusaha untuk terlihat kuat, berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tapi saat bersama Kibum, ia merasa sangat lemah dan sangat ingin di lindungi. Kibum membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan sama eratnya. Cukup lama sampai ia sanggup mengendurkan dekapannya dan membelai kepala Kyuhyun agar bisa lebih tenang. Kibum memandangi Sehun dan Kai meminta penjelasan. Sejak tadi, ia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada rumahnya dan juga pada istrinya.

"Tadi ada orang yang menyerang ke rumahmu!" Kai berusaha memberi penjelasan. "Aku juga tidak tau pada awalnya, sampai anakku datang dan mengatakan kalau Bibi Kyuhyun-nya sedang berkelahi dengan banyak laki-laki. Aku segera datang begitu mendengar satu teriakan, Kyuhyun tidak berteriak lagi dan kami sudah sangat khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Karena itu aku segera meminta Sehun menelpon polisi dan aku meminta bantuan kepada tetangga yang lain."

"Baekhyun melompat dari jendela kamar kalian!" Sehun menambahkan. "Dia bilang, Kyuhyun menyuruhnya masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu. Aku rasa pastilah sesuatu yang berbahaya, makanya Kyuhyun menyuruh anakku melakukan hal itu!" Kibum memandang Kyuhyun lagi, ia masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kibym dan terisak ketakutan. Perlakuan seburuk apa yang di terimanya?

"Bagaimana, dengan pelakunya?"

"Polisi sedang menanganinya. Sampai saat ini, mereka sama sekali belum mengakui apa-apa." Kibum mempererat lagi dekapannya dan berharap Kyuhyun bisa segera tenang. Kyuhyun masih menangis seperti itu dalam waktu yang panjang.

Akhirnya Kibumbosan menunggunya merasa lega dan berkata. "Tenanglah, Kyu! Kau sedang hamil besar. Kau tidak boleh tertekan."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang." Kyuhyun mengeluh di sela-sela tangisannya. Air mataya sudah membasahi T-shirt yang Kibum kenakan. "Mereka akan merenggut anakku Kibum. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada anakku lebih baik aku mati!"

"Apa yang kau katakan ini? Anak kita baik-baik saja, kan?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia meringis? Kibum nyaris tidak bisa membedakannya karena isakan Kyuhyun lebih kencang. Ia kesakitan dan Kibum baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun sedang memegangi perutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun berteriak karena melihat darah keluar dari sela-sela kaki Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak tau harus melakukan apa, dia terpaku.

"Kyu, apakah tadi kau terbentur?" Kai bertanya. Kyuhyun mmengangguk. "Mereka menghempaskan tubuhku ke lantai. Aku sempat merasa nyeri tadi, tapi sudah hilang. Sekarang terasa lagi!"

"Astaga, seharusnya kau mengatakannya dari tadi! Kami seharusnya sudah membawamu kerumah sakit!" Kyuhyun menangis lebih kuat. Ia menarik pakaian Kibum menahan rasa sakit.

"Kibum, apa yang akan terjadi dengan anakku?" Kibum tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia memandang Kai penuh harap.

"Bisakah kau antarkan kami kerumah sakit sekarang?"

"Ya, tentu! Cepatlah!" Dan semua orang menjadi sangat terburu-buru. Kibum menggendong Kyuhyun meskipun ia tau kalau berat Kyuhyun sekarang dua kali lipat dari berat tubuhnya. Tenaga sekuat itu entah datang dari mana. Yang pasti, Kyuhyun harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. Melihat Kyuhyun saat itu, Kibum sudah putus asa dengan kehidupan anaknya. Tapi ia masih terus berharap untuk tidak kehilangan Kyuhyun. Bila terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya, Kibum tidak tau akan melakukan apa, tidak tau akan menjadi seperti apa hidupnya.

Kim Kai atau Kim Jongin mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan super. Ia harus bertanding dengan polisi lalu lintas karena itu. Untungnya Kai tidak menyerah begitu saja dengan berhenti dan mengikuti kehendak polisi-polisi yang mengejarnya.

Ia terus mengungguli sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Kai harus mengurusi mobilnya karena polisi lalu lintas langsung menyambarnya. Tapi Kibum bersyukur karena beberapa orang perawat langsung datang dan membawa istrinya keruangan gawat darurat untuk segera mendapatkan penanganan. Semua yang di3lakukan serba cepat hingga Kibum berakhir di ruang tunggu unit gawat darurat. Ia menunggu keputusan dokter tentang Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya meskipun Kai sudah berulang kali menepuk bahunya untuk menenangkan. Ia khawatir dan jug ketakutan, Kibum selalu berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya.

"Bila terjadi sesuatu pada istriku, aku besumpah akan membunuh mereka!" Desisnya.

"Sudah, Kibum. Tenanglah! Jangan bersikap seperti ini!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang? Istriku sedang sekarat di dalam. Apa,yang akan terjadi padanya benar-benar membuatku ketakutan. Aku takut kehilangannya!"

"Aku mengerti! Tapi tenanglah. Bersikap seperti ini tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan!" Kai menepuk bahu Kibum sekali lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian Kibum merasa di rong-rong berbagai macam perasaan negatif. Ia melihat dokter keluar dari ruang ICU. Dokter menatap Kibum dan Kai secara bergantian dan kemudian bertanya siapa suaminya. Dengan agak kesal, Kibum menjawab. "Tentu saja aku, kau tidak bisa lihat memangnya?". Ia hampir saja membuat tawa Kai meledak.

"Dokter tidak tau, Kibum!"

"Seharusnya dia tau!" Kibum mengerang lagi. Dokter menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk lebih mengerti, juga lebih bersabar dalam menghadapi Kibun. Dia hanya panik. "Istri anda akan segera melahirkan. Anda harus menyelesaikan pembayaran terlebih dahulu."

"Aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Kai cepat. Kibum memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Aku suaminya!"

"Iya, karena itulah kau harus menemaninya di dalam. Aku yang akan membayar semuanya!"

"Kenapa kau bisa sangat baik kepada istriku?" Kai memutar bola matanya. Sudah lama Kibum tidak menunjukkan kecemburuan seperti ini lagi. Kai kira hubungan mereka sudah membaik. Tapi ternyata Kibum masih menyimpan kecemburuan terhadap Kai. "Karena aku punya hutang pada istrimu. Dia membayar semua biaya perawatan Sehun saat istriku mengalami kecelakaan di Denmark. Sekarang cepatlah masuk dan berhentilah untuk bersikap penuh kecemburuan seperti ini."

"Terang saja aku cemburu kalau mengetahui bagaimana hubungan kalian sebelum ini!"

"Astaga, Kibum! Itu semua sudah berlalu. Aku mencintai istriku dan kau juga mencintai istrimu, kan? Kyuhyun selalu memikirkanmu. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan sikap seperti ini!" Kai menepuk-nepuk bahu Kibum beberapa kali kemudian berbicara dalam nada yang jauh lebih lembut bila di bandingkan dengan sebelumnya. "Istrimu menunggu di dalam, Kibum Dia membutuhkan dukunga 4untuk bisa bertahan melahirkan anaknya. Dia pasti sangat ingin menggenggam tanganmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena melewatkannya!" Kibum terdiam sejenak. Kai sudah berlari menjauh menuju bagian Administrasi. Laki-laki itu benar, semua kejadian itu sudah berlalu dan tidak ada lagi alasan untuk curiga. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menghianatinya. Apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka bahkan sudah tak pernah terbahas lagi jika Kibum tidak memulai. Kibum tidak akan memulainya lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Dengan perasaan gugup, Kibum memasuki ruangan ICU dan memakai pakaian yang higienis. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat berjalan di balik tirai, ia akan segera melihat Kyuhyun, akan segera. Dan saat tirai berwarna putih itu di buka, Kibum bisa melihat Kyuhyun disana memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya dan Kibum langsung menyambarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat. Kibum terkesima melihat ruangan putih yang di penuhi perawat dengan bau obat yang sangat mengganggu. Sama sekali tidak nyaman. Ia juga terkesima melihat Kyuhyun berteriak saat air ketubannya mengalir deras. Kibum juga merasakan sakitnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Dokter memastikan tekanan darah Kyuhyun, memastikan apakah Kyuhyun cukup kuat untuk melahirkan secara normal dan memulai proses persalinan setelah mereka yakin dengan kesanggupan Kyuhyun. Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun semakin kuat. Ia berteriak kesakitan namun penuh semangat. Melihat perjuangannya Kibum sama sekali tidak bisa menahan perasaan haru. Ternyata sesakit ini, dan Kyuhyun masih mau melahirkan anaknya? Dadanya benar-benar sesak. Kibum berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melangkahkan kaki keluar. Usaha Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat luar biasa padahal dia baru saja mengalami kejadian buruk. Saat Kyuhyun berusaha menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, Kibum merasa kalau ia bahkan sanggup memberikan nafasnya untuk membantu.

Seorang ibu mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk anaknya. Kibum sudah mendengarkan cerita itu dari dulu. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kenyataannya. Kyuhyun kembali mengingatkan Kibum kepada ibunya. Ibu yang memberikan nyawanya untuk kehidupan Kibun. Ibu yang menghela nafas untuk terakhir kalinya saat Kibum menghela nafasnya yang pertama di dunia. Kibun menangis, ia tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat cengeng dan kekanak-kanakan. Menggigit bibirpun tidak cukup untuk menahan isakannya.

"Berjuanglah, Kyu. Dan kau harus hidup!" Bisiknya. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Kibun semakin erat dan saat itu Kibum berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun selamanya. Tidak akan pernah meninggalkan wanita yang pernah sesakit ini untuk melahirkan anaknya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengeluh sakit meskipun ekspresinya menunjukkan betapa kesakitannya dia. Proses persalinan yang begitu lama membuat Kibum merasa frustasi. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak berteriak lagi dan memejamkan matanya yang sudah basah. Apakah sudah selesai? Kibum membatin. Tapi dia tidak mendengar suara tangis bayi. Yang di dengarnya hanya Dokter yang berteriak5menyiapkan Operasi. Semua perawat mulai terlihat sibuk menyiapkan segalanya. Kibum tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang tanpa darah. Bibirnya bahkan membiru. Kibum akan kehilangan Kyuhyun seperti ayahnya kehilangan ibunya. Entah mengapa fikiran seperti itu terlintas. Ia tidak akan sanggup kalau itu terjadi. Dia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Kyuhyun sekarang, dia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Kyuhyun selamanya.

"Istri anda tidak cukup kuat untuk melahirkan secara norlmal. Kami harus melakuakn Operasi sekarang juga!" Kibum masih membeku. Dokter baru menyadarinya sekarang? Saat Kyuhyun sedang berada di ambang kematiannya? Mengapa tidak dari tadi? Kenapa ia harus merasakan sakit seperti ini terlebih dahulu? Kibum merasakan genggaman Kyuhyun mengencang pada tangannya. Ia menoleh dan ternyata Kyuhyun belum membuka mata. Perlahan-lahan Kibum mencium keningnya, lalu bibirnya dan berbisik, "Bertahanlah Kyu! Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu!"

6KERLIP CAHAYA MATAHARI PAGI tiba-tiba saja membuat Kibum terbangun dengan perasaan terkejut yang sangat luar biasa. Sejak kapan ia tertidur? Dia masih bisa tidur saat Kyuhyun sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya? Kibum mencoba bangkit dan merasakan sebuah medan yang empuk membuat bokongnya merasa sangat nyaman. Ternyata kakinya terjulur, ia berbaring di atas ranjang putih dengan bantal busa yang empuk. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik bila di bandingkan dengan tertidur di ruang tunggu. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun ia tetap tidak boleh merasakan kenyamanan ini sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Claire?

"Kau sudah sadar?" Kim Kai tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui sebuah pintu. Perlu waktu yang cukup banyak bagi Kibum untuk menyadari kalau ia sedang berada di dalam ruang rawat rumah sakit. Kibum meyakini itu saat seorang perawat masuk bersama dengan Kai dan membawa alat pengukur tensi darah. Kibum masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, bukankah dia sedang menemani Kyuhyun berjuang? Lalu mengapa dia ada disini?

"Semuanya sudah kembali normal. Anda sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini juga!" Perawat itu berujar dengan sangat manis. Dengan sedikit basa-basi, ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Kibum bersama Kim Kai yang duduk di dekat kakinya.

"Aku kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Kau pingsan di ruang Operasi!" Jawab Kai, tangkas. Kibum berfikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sayangnya ingatan tentang ruang operasi masih enggan muncul. Tapi perlahan-lahan bayangan tentang lampu yang terang benderang, tentang pisau bedah yang membelah perut istrinya membuat Kibum takut. Ada darah, lalu Kyuhyun terbangun dan Kibum kembali memegang tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dokter kembali menyuntikkan obat bius. Ruang operasi membuat manusia terlihat seperti binatang.

"Sudah ingat?" Kai melanjutkan ucapanya. "Ruang operasi sangat gaduh begitu kau jatuh pingsan. Armada perawat tiba-tiba saja terbagi dua, mengurusimu dan terus membantu Dokter mengoperasi istrimu." Ya, Kibum pingsan kerena ia melihat dokter menyelipkan tangannya kedalam perut Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahan melihatnya, tidak tega. Jika Kyuhyun sempat terbangun, pasti ia sempat juga merasakan sakitnya disayat pisau operasi. Dada Kibum kembali sesak.

"Bagaimana dengan istriku?" Kibum bertanya dengan suara bergetar. "Anakku?"

"Ikut saja aku!" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya menunjukkan arah kemana Kibum harus mengikutinya. Kibum sempat merasa limbung ketika berusaha turun dari ranjang rumah sakit. Tapi ia berusaha untuk lebih kuat. Kibum harus melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang juga. Untungnya langkah Kai tidak begitu cepat. Mungkin dia tau bagaimana keadaan Kibum saat ini. Langkah laki-laki itu mendampinginya melewati beberapa buah kamar lalu turun ke lantai bawah dengan Lift. Semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun,7detak jantung Kibum terdengar semakin cepat. Sampai akhirnya Kai berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dan membukakan pintunya untuk Kibum. Sebuah pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah di bayangkannya menyeruak. Kyuhyun sudah lebih baik. Meskipun harus di infus, ia tetap menyusui anaknya dengan beberapa tetesan air mata menjatuhi tubuh bayinya. Wanita itu berusaha menyeka setiap tetesan yang menyentuh tubuh anaknya dengan cepat agar anak itu tidak kedinginan. Langkah Kibum semakin kikuk, ia mendekat secara perlahan dan Kyuhyun menyadari kehadirannya. Sejenak, Kibum menoleh kepada Sehun yang duduk di atas Sofa memangku Baekhyun yang masih tidur. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, Kibum hanya bisa berusaha untuk terus mendekat dan berakhir di sisi Kyuhyun dalam jarak yang sangat intim.

Kyuhyun memandangnya lama. "Kenapa menangis seperti ini?" Kibum mengeluarkan kata pertamanya dengan agak parau. Tangannya menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dan berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu? Atau anak kita?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sangat bahagia, Kibum, Aku sempat takut kehilangan anak ini. Aku fikir kejadian itu akan membuatku kehilangan anakmu. Tapi lihat, dia baik-baik saja, kan? Dia kehausan. Dokter tidak memberikan apa-apa, mereka menunggu aku sadar dan cukup kuat untuk menyusuinya." Kibum memandang anaknya, begitu kecil dan—Kyuhyun benar—terlihat sangat kehausan. Dia menyusu dengan semangat. Seulas senyum bangga hadir di bibir Kibum. Akhirnya Kibum melihat sosok yang selalu di bicarakannya selama ini. Sosok yang sangat di harapkannya. Melihat bayinya membuat Kibum sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan keputusannya untuk memilih Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan nama Kim.

Kibum meraih kepala Kyuhyun dan menyandarkannya di tubuhnya. "Kau pasti sangat lelah, Jika aku tau melahirkan sangat sakit, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengandung anakku. Aku hampir mati saat melihat betapa menderitanya dirimu sewaktu persalinan. Sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas."

"Tapi aku menginginkan itu!" Kibum menepuk kepala Kyuhyun kesal. "Keinginanmu ternyata sangat berbahaya. Kalau aku tau perutmu akan di belah seperti tadi malam, aku tidak akan memberimu izin untuk melahirkan anakku."

"Kata-katamu bisa di dengar anak kita, Kibum. Dia akan mengira kalau ayahnya tidak menginginkannya!"

"Aku menginginkannya. Tentu saja dia akan maklum karena ibunya mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkannya." Kibum lalu menyentuh kepala anaknya dengan lembut. "Hei, Bocah. Kalau kau nakal dan membuat ibumu susah, aku akan menghukummu. Mengerti? Kau tidak tau rasanya melahirkanmu, kan? Ayahmu saja juga hampir mati karena ini!"

8"Astaga, Kibum!Kau jangan menyalahkan anakmu karena pingsan di ruang Operasi!" Kai ambil suara dan menertawakannya.

Kibum memandangnya sinis. "Yah, aku mungkin tidak sekuat dirimu saat menemani Sehun melahirkan!"

"Dia tidak pernah melakukan itu!" Sela Sehun. "Saat aku melahirkan Baekhyun, kakakku yang menemaniku. Suamiku terlalu pengecut.."

"Sayang, kau tau kalau aku tidak akan tega melihatmu menderita. Makanya saat itu aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Jika saja aku ada disana, maka aku akan pingsan pada menit-menit awal. Ah, akhirnya aku terpaksa mengakuinya."

"Mengakui betapa pengecutnya kau?"

"Aish!" Kibum berdesis. "Kalau mau bertengkar, di rumah saja! Kenapa harus berdebat disini? Istriku butuh istirahat!" Sebuah gelak lemah hadir menyeruak ke seantero ruangan. Semua orang memandangi seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu dan menyaksikan perdebatan Sehun dan Kai.

Mungkin Kai dan Sehun tidak mengenalnya, tapi jelas Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengenalnya. Mereka saling pandang sebentar sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangan tak menyangka kepada seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kim Minseok.

Minseok pasti menyadari keheranan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Suasana mendadak sepi dan beku beberapa saat hingga tiba-tiba Baekhyun terbangun dan memanggil ibunya. Sehun segera meraih anaknya dan menggendongnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah menggandeng Kai dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, Kibum. Kami harus pulang dulu. Aku harus mandi dan kerja." Kai bergumam dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa. "Nanti Sehun akan kesini lagi membawa pakaian untuk Kyuhyun. Kami permisi dulu!" Kedua orang itu akhirnya keluar sambil bergandengan tangan dan menghilang. Keheningan itu menyeruak lagi, hingga langkah-langkah Minseok mendekati mereka dengan ketukan yang teratur. Kibum tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, tapi melihat senyum Minseok perasaan gamangnya mulai memudar. Meskipun begitu Kibum sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Aku mengganggu?" Minseok berujar dengan suara terhalus yang di milikinya.

Kibum menggeleng. "Kau tidak kesini untuk membuat istriku tertekan, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin melihat anak kalian." Ia lalu menoleh kepada Kyuhyun dan menatapnya. "Boleh aku menggendongnya?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lekat-lekat meminta persetujuan.

"Dia sedang menyusu!" Kibum menjawab menggantikan Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang lebih halus lagi. Minseok menghela nafas, tapi ia semakin berani untuk lebih dekat lagi lalu duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. Wanita itu menatap bayi mungil yang berada di dalam gendongan Kyuhyun dan membelai tangan kecilnya. Bayi itu sangat mengagumkan, suatu keajaiban yang terjadi dalam kehidupan dan mengobati segala kegetiran yang sudah terjadi selama ini.9"Bibi," Kibum menyapa Minseok seperti biasanya. Akhirnya. Minseok menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Ada apa Sean?"

"Bagaimana kau tau kami disini?"

"Temanmu tadi tidak menceritakannya?" Dahi Kibum berkerut. Kai? Kibum menggeleng. Kai tidak menceritakan apa-apa kepadanya.

"Kami bertemu di kantor polisi. Beberapa orang Polisi datang mencariZi Tao kerumah karena dia menjadi tersangka di balik penganiayaan istrimu. Karena itulah aku langsung berangkat ke Ottawa demi melihat keadaan kalian."

"Sudah ku duga." Kibum berujar kesal, karena ia sudah menyangka bahwa Zi Tao adalah dalang dari masalah yang terjadi. "Lalu mereka menemukan Zi Tao di rumahmu?"

"Aku sudah lama mengusirnya. Wookie sudah menceritakan segalanya kepadaku dan itu cukup mengejutkan. Semua pelayan di rumah juga sudah membuka mulut mengenai Zi Tao. Aku juga melaporkan Zi Tao ke polisi dengan tuduhan penipuan. Aku merasa tertipu hidup bersamanya selama ini."

"Jadi selama ini dia buronan?" Minseok mengangguk. "Zi Tao sudah berbulan-bulan menghilang. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan keberadaannya dan juga laporanku karena tidak ada lagi informasi tentang itu. Tapi temanmu tadi benar-benar mengurusi semuanya sampai ke akar-akarnya. Dia sangat perduli!"

"Dia tetangga kami di rumah baru. Istrinya adalah Sahabat Kyuhyun dan dia juga mantan kekasin Kyuhyun!"

"Benarkah?" Minseok kelihatan terkejut dan memandang Kibum dengan tatapan tak menyangka.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba untuk jujur kepadamu, Bibi. Aku seharusnya membenci Kai dan kau juga akan melakukan hal itu jika kau tau apa saja yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi kedua suami istri itu menjaga Kyuhyun sepanjang waktu. Jika tidak ada mereka, Aku mungkin sudah kehilangan Kyuhyun dan anakku!"

"Ya, orang yang baik seharusnya tidak di lihat dari masa lalunya." Lalu membelai kepala Kyuhyun. "Aku minta maaf kepada kalian atas perlakuanku saat itu. Wookie benar, kau sudah banyak memberi perubahan di rumahku semenjak kehadiranmu. Apalagi saat kehamilanmu, aku melupakan semua kesedihanku. Sungguh tidak adil jika aku membencimu hanya karena kau adalah Xiao Kuixian. Padahal kami juga memisahkanmu dari Kris dan menyebabkan penderitaan dalam hidupmu!" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memandang Kibum sebelum memberanikan diri untuk memandang Minseok dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak mungkin menerima maafmu." Jawabnya lemah.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan!"

"Aku lega mendengarnya. Sungguh!" Kim Minseok menghela nafasnya, lalu kembali memperhatikan bayi yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Anak kalian laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Astaga, aku juga melupakan hal itu!" Ujar Kibum baru sadar. "Anak kita berjenis kelamin apa, sayang?"

"Perempuan. Dia anak perempuan yang cantik. Dan sepertinya, aku tidak bisa memberikan nama Kris kepadanya." Minseok tersenyum. "Kalian akan melahirkan anak laki-laki suatu saat nanti untuk nama Hadwin!"

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat!" Kibum memotong. "Aku hampir mati melihat penderitaannya saat persalinan semalam."

"Ya, baiklah. Lalu nama apa yang kalian pilih untuk menamai anak kalian?" Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling pandang lalu Kibum membelai kepala istrinya. "Bolehkah aku menghidupkan lagi Xiao Kuixian sayang? Aku ingin memberikan nama Kuixian kepada anak kita!"

"Menarik sekali, "Darice memotong. "Kuixian Kim!"

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan nama Kim!"

—"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan nama Kim dari hidupmu Kibum!"

"Haruskah nama Kim merusak keindahan nama Claudia?"

"Anakmu seorang Kim, didalam tubuhnya mengalir darah Kim. Kau tidak bisa menghilangkan Kim dari hidupmu. Sudah ku bilang, kan?" Minseok terdengar lebih galak bila membicarakan nama keluarga. "Setelah ini kalian akan ikut aku pulang ke Calgary, kan?"

"Kami tidak bisa. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan jauh. Lagipula, aku meragukan bisa meninggalkan kehidupanku di Ottawa. Aku punya pekerjaan yang menjadi tanggung jawabku disini."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Kyuhyun kalau kau pergi bekerja?"

"Ada Sehun, bibi! Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencari Donghae untuk kembali menjaga Kyuhyun sampai Zi tao di temukan."

"Itu tidak perlu!" Ujar Minseok. " Zi Tai sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan saat pengejaran semalam. Pagi ini, jenazah Zi Tao akan di kembalikan ke keluarganya di Charlottetown. Jadi pulanglah. Aku membutuhkan kalian!"

Kibum menggeleng, ia masih keras kepala. "Kau akan tetap menjadi seorang nenek. Kami pasti akan mengirimnya ke Alberta lebih sering. Kalau putriku sudah sekolah, dia akan tetap kesana pada hari libur. Aku berjanji akan sering-sering menemanimu di Calgary." Minseok putus asa. Dia tampak kecewa karena Kibum menolak untuk kembali kerumahnya. Ia memandangi Kyuhyun berharap Kyuhyun membujuk Kibum untuk ikut dengannya ke Alberta. Tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun-pun sepertinya tidak begitu tertarik untuk kembali.

11"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal saja bersama kami untuk sementara ini?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja bicara. Setelah aku cukup kuat, kita bisa berangkat ke Calgary bersama-sama!"

"Sayang, apa yang kau katakan? Kita akan pindah ke Calgary?" Kibum mendesah. Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Kibum erat-erat. "Kita harus membawa anak kita untuk melihat makam nenek dan kakeknya. Aku ingin membawa anak kita kesana, Sebentar saja. Hanya beberapa hari dan Jay pasti mengizinkanmu untuk libur kerja, kan?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dan Minseok secara bergantian. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu untuk beberapa lama. Lalu, "Baiklah. Apapun yang kau inginkan, yang Mulia!"

TBC

Satu Chap lagi dan semua akan berakhir^^

See U Next Chap Guys.

11


	16. Chapter 16

Tittle

Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun

cast

Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun

Genre

Drama, Romance

Warning

GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.

Disclaymer

Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak PHOEBE dengan judul yang sedikit aku rubah dengan judul asli "Claire" ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.

Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.

Okay

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

BaB 1

KYUHYUN TERTIDUR KARENA MERASA LELAH. Hari ini ia dan keluarga kecilnya pergi ke Gass untuk mengajak Kyuhyun melihat makam neneknya. Mereka cukup lama berada disana hingga akhirnya Minseok menyusul karena merasa tidak sabaran. Selama disana, Kuixian yang baru bisa bicara itu terus mengoceh sehingga menimbulkan kejenakaan yang luar biasa. Kyuhyun sangat sayang kepada anaknya, tidak ingin berpisah. Sayang sekali ia harus kecewa karena Kuixian di bawa oleh Minseok ke Calgary lebih dulu sedangkan Kibum menahannya di Gass dan membawanya kerumah peninggalan orang tuanya dimana mereka pernah bercinta untuk pertama kali. Sayangnya memikirkan Kuixian, membuat Kyuhyun terus gelisah. Ia hanya tertidur beberapa jam hingga terbangun lagi sebelum pagi tiba. Jam didinding bahkan belum menunjukkan tengah malam. Kyuhyun ingin membangunkan Kibum dan mengajaknya ke Calgary saat itu juga. Sayangnya ia tidak menemukan Kibum di sebelahnya.

Mungkinkah Kibun sedang ke kamar mandi? Ia segera menoleh ke sisi kanan dan kecewa saat melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Laki-laki itu tidak ada di kamar mandi. Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar, ia harap Kibum sedang di dapur, atau dimana saja di rumah itu. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang tengah, ia tidak menemukan Kibum. Begitu juga di ruang tamu dan ruangan yang lainnya. Kyuhyun kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju dapur dan terkesima saat melihat Sehun ada di dapurnya. Ia termenung sesaat hingga Sehun menoleh kepadanya secara tidak sengaja.

"Kyu?"

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seharusnya Kibum memberikanmu obat tidur agar kau tidak terbangun. Kau bangun terlalu cepat!" Sehun mendesah kesal lalu kembali menuang Sampanye ke empat buah gelas kristal di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Akan ada pesta?"

"Pesta kejutan untukmu seharusnya. Tapi kau sudah memergokiku!"

"Kapan kau sampai?" Kyuhyun mendekati Sehun dan membantunya menyiapkan banyak hal. "Bagaimana kau tau tempat ini?"

"Aku baru sampai dua jam yang lalu. Kibum menjemput kami di Calgary dan harus meninggalkan Baekki disana. Semoga saja anakku tidak menangis ketika dia terbangun tanpa ibunya!"

"Baekki sudah cukup besar untuk menangis. Yang harus khawatir itu aku! Kuixian baru berusia delapan belas bulan. Aku bahkan belum berhenti menyusuinya!"

"Tapi ku rasa Minseok cukup lihai menangani anak-anak. Saat kami tiba disana sore tadi, Baekhyun langsung dekat dengannya." Sehun memandang Kyuhyun sejenak lalu berujar sambil berbisik. "Tunggulah disini. Aku akan membawa ini ketaman belakang!"

"Perlu bantuan?" "

Tidak usah! Kalau kau melakukanya, Kibum bisa kecewa. Ia menyiapkan banyak hal untuk menyambut pagi bersamamu! Duduklah disini dan jangan keluar sebelum aku panggil!" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sehun mulai mengangkuti semua barang-barang yang disiapkannya hingga saat ia membawa barang-barangnya yang terakhir, Sehun tidak kembali kedapur dalam waktu yang lama. Kyuhyun gelisah menunggu, apa yang mereka lakukan? Kyuhyun menatap jam di dinding. Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Mereka memakan banyak waktu untuk membuat pestanya!

"Sekarang sudah saatnya Kyu!" Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu belakang dengan sebuah senyum. Kyuhyun mendekat dan mendengar bisikan Sehun yang mengucapkan kata

"bersiap-siaplah" sambil membuka pintunya secara perlahan. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun melihat sebuah tenda megah menghalangi pemandangannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Kibum sudah menyiapkan ini untukmu. Jadi begitu kita masuk di dalam, kagumilah meskipun kau harus memaksakan diri untuk bersandiwara!" Sehun menarik lengannya dan mereka mendekati tenda besar itu. Mereka melangkah terlalu cepat hingga Kyuhyun melihat Kai membukakan pintu tenda untuknya dengan senyuman bangga. Setelah berada di dalam, Kyuhyun tidak perlu berakting kagum. Ia benar-benar terkagum-kagum karena apapun yang di lihatnya seperti lokasi garden party dengan luas 5x5 meter. Lantainya di penuhi rumput yang sangat lembut membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan sadalnya dan menginjaknya dengan perasaaan nyaman. Semua yang Sehun siapkan tadi tersusun rapi di atas meja di hadapannya dengan empat buah kursi taman yang terbuat dari besi. Di balik meja-meja itu ada sebuah tempat yang lebih tinggi berbentuk segi empat, seperti ranjang yang luas namun di lapisi rerumputan. Lampu yang terang berasal dari puncak tenda sehingga Sehun juga dapat melihat warna-warni balon yang indah melayang di setiap sudut. Dinding tenda yang terbuat dari bahan yang sangat tebal di tutupi oleh tanaman-tanaman rambat sehingga memberikan efek kalau dirinya tengah berada di sebuah tempat yang megah di sebuah hutan. Kyuhyun menoleh ke sisi lain, ada sebuah bathub di penuhi air dengan teratai berwarna merah jambu mengapung di atasnya, lalu sebuah pinus buatan meneduhinya dan Kibum bersandar disana.

"Bagaimana?" Gumamnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia terkesima. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak penah bermimpi mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. "Cantik sekali!" Kibum mendekat hingga mereka berhadapa-hadapan.

"Untukmu!"

"Dalam rangka apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku perlu mereka untuk mengatakannya. " Kibum berjalan keluar tenda lalu masuk kembali bersama Sehum dan Kai Mereka berdua pasti banyak membantu dalam hal ini. Kyuhyun menatap keduanya dengan rasa terimakasih. Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka berempat3sudah duduk di atas empat buah kursi taman yang menghadapi beberapa gelas Sampanye. Sehun mengajak mereka bersulang atas kejutan mereka yang tampaknya berhasil. Ya, mereka memang berhasil. Meskipun Kyuhyn bangun lebih cepat dari rencana, meskipun ia juga memergoki Sehun menyiapkan sebagiannya, Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya sangat terkesima. Ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Balon-balon itu ideku!" Ujar Kai bangga.

"Ya, tapi ide balon melayang itu dariku!" Sehun menambahkan. "Para laki-laki ini ingin agar balon itu di letakkan di atas rumput saja. Tapi aku tidak setuju karena itu bisa merusak pemandangan hutan mini yang dengan susah payah di rancang."

"Terimakasih. Kalian sudah membantu Sean menyiapkan ini semuanya." Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Kibum yang duduk disebelahnya. "Terimakasih."

"Ah, ya! Cepatlah lakukan, Kibun. Aku dan Sehun akan segera masuk kedalam rumah karena kami harus menemui Baekki dirumah bibimu besok pagi!" Mendengar kata-kata Kai itu Kyuhyun segera menatap Kibum dengan penuh tanya. Tentunya semua ini di buat karen sesuatu. Ia menanti Kibum bertindak, Kibum sempat terdiam sejenak lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru dan meletakkannya di depan Kyuhyun, Ia membuakanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kalung mewah yang di penuhi Swarowsky yang berkilauan.

"Pakailah ini saat pernikahan kita nanti!" Gumam Kibum. Kyuhyun tersenyum heran. "Kita sudah menikah, kan?"

"Ya, tapi bibiku menginginkan pernikahan itu di ulangi! Pernikahan kita pada waktu itu juga terlalu mendadak. Aku bahkan tidak memberikanmu kesempatan untuk mengatakan 'aku bersedia'. —

"Saat itu aku sudah cukup bahagia!"

"Aku tidak meragukan itu, sayang. Tapi aku ingin melakukan ini. Aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan wajar, memberikan apa yang di inginkan oleh kebanyakan wanita. Aku ingin kau bahagia dan menceritakan sebuah lamaran yang indah jika suatu saat nanti Kuixian bertanya."

Kyuhyun tertawa sebentar lalu, "Jadi sekarang kau sedang melamar?"

"Ya, karena itulah Kyu. Aku tau kalau kau tidak memerlukan ini. Tapi apapun itu, menikahlah denganku, lagi!"

"Seharusnya kau memberikan cincin."

"Kau sudah memakai cincin kawin. Sekarang apa jawabanmu?" Kyuhyun terdiam lama, sengaja untuk membuat Kibun tidak sabar menantinya. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat ekspresi kesal Kibum. ―I do. Aku akan menikah denganmu, Kibum. Lagi!" Mendadak suasana menjadi riuh. Sehun dan Kai meramaikannya dengan tepuk tangan lalu memaksa Kibum untuk memakaikan kalung itu di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Terlebih saat menyentuh kalung yang sudah bergantung di lehernya. Kontras sekali dengan gaun tidurnya yang sederhana.

5"Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat mantan kekasihku di lamar oleh orang lain!" Kai mengerang. "Lamaran yang indah, kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar Sehun. Kita harus memberikan waktu untuk mereka!" Kai mengulurkan tangannya dan Sehun menyambutnya. Mereka berdua kemudian bergandengan tangan menuju keluar dari tenda. Samar-samar terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun bahwa Sehun mengejek Kai karena tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukan lamaran atau pernikahan ulang dengannya. Mereka berdebat lagi, terus begitu hingga suara mereka menghilang saat pintu belakang tertutup.

Kyuhyun memandangi kesekelilingnya lagi. Ternyata di sisi sebrang, dimana pintu masuk berada. Berjejer semak-semak yang di tumbuhi berbagai bunga. Tempat ini sangat hijau dan di temani banyak warna lainya sehinga suasanya menjadi sangat semarak. Lampu yang berada di puncak tenda bersinar seperti matahari. Begitu terang seolah-olah mereka sedang berada di siang hari.

"Kita pindah ke ranjang, sayang?" Kibum berbisik. Kyuhyun segera memadangnya. Kibum sedang menunjuk ke ranjang rumput itu. Ya, Akhirnya Kyuhyun tau untuk apa benda itu di ciptakan. "Kita perlu bantal dan selimut!"

"Untuk apa? Ada aku yang bisa jadi bantal dan selimutmu, kan" Kibum mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Kyuhyyn lalu menggandengnya menuju benda yang di sebutnya sebagai ranjang. Begitu duduk di atasnya Kyuhyun merasakan kesegaran siang hari, seolah-olah dirinya sedang berada di tengah padang rumput dan akan berbaring di atasnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya. Dan Kibum juga. Laki-laki itu berbaring miring dengan sebelah tangan menumpu kepala. Ia memandangi Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih.

"Nyaman?" Kibum berbisik.

"Ya, sangat nyaman! Darimana kau dapat ide seperti ini?"

"Dari fikiranku untuk bercinta denganmu di alam bebas. Jadi aku membuat tiruannya. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu dalam keadaan sebenarnya jika kau tidak ingin aku membunuh orang yang melihat kita!" Kyuhyun tertawa. "Ini mahal, Kibun?"

"Lumayan!"

"Kau menyiapkannya dengan uangmu atau uang Kim?"

"Uang Milik Kai."

"Astaga, kau berhutang untuk ini?"

"Ya, begitulah. Setelah ini aku akan meminta Minseok membayar hutangku." Kibum lalu terkekeh karena rencana liciknya. "Setidaknya aku tidak menggunakan harta keluarga Kim secara langsung karena aku tau kau akan menolaknya!" Kyuhyun meyentuh wajah Kibum dan mengusap pipinya lembut. "Terimakasih, Kibun Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengabulkan impianku. Dimulai dari anak kita, Kuixian. Pernikahan yang sebenarnya, juga lamaran yang indah ini meskipun kau terlambat!"

"Aku akan melakukannya lagi. Aku akan mengabulkan impianmu lebih banyak lagi. Kau tidak usah khawatir!"

"Mungkin inilah bayaran dari semua penderitaanku selama ini!" Kibum tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun dan menelusurinya dengan jarinya, sesaat kemudian membelai pipinya, hidung lalu kelopak mata. Kibum menyentuh ujung bulu mata Kyuhyun dengan perlahan beberapa lama. Lalu membelai kepalanya penuh kasih. "Kau jangan pernah membicarakan hal itu lagi. Berjanjilah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang penderitaan, tentang Denmark dan tentang masa lalumu lagi. Kau hanya akan membuatku semakin menyesal karena terlambat menemukanmu!"

"Ya, aku berjanji. Mulai sekarang masa lalu itu tidak pernah ada."

"Aku sudah megurus semuanya Kyuhyun, di pernikahan nanti kau akan mendapatkan kejutan yang lebih indah dari ini. Lalu Kuixian juga akan mengenakan gaun yang cantik. Kau harus menggendongnya saat berjalan di Altar nanti."

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya! Tapi Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal."

"Katakanlah!"

"Bisakah kau membawa Kangin kemari? Aku ingin meggandeng lengannya di altar nanti. Aku ingin dia yang memberikan tanganku untukmu. Bukan maksudku mengungkit masa lalu, Kibum. Aku hanya.."

"Ya, kau pernah mengatakannya. Bagimu Kangin seperti ayah hanya saja dia tidak pernah tau apa yang sudah dilakukan anak buahnya kepadamu!" Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Jadi, bolehkah…"

"Aku akan mendatangkannya untukmu. Aku juga akan memberikannya limaasisten yang baru karena asisten yang sudah menyakitimu itu akan segera ku habisi."

"Aku juga menginginkan itu. Kau akan menghukum mereka?"

"Aku akan menghilangkan nyawa mereka!" Kyuhyun tertawa senang dan Kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah puas tertawa, Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kibum dan menyentuh bibir laki-laki itu dengan bibirnya beberapa lama. Lalu ia memandang Kibum dan berbisik di atas bibirnya. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk berterimakasih?"

"Tugasmu, nikmati saja malam ini. Biarkan aku melakukan segalanya dan kau, tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa!" Kibum memulai, ia benar-benar tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa-apa. Selama ini, Kyuhyun selalu bertindak dengan sangat agresif tanpa disadarinya. Meskipun hal itu sangat menyenangkan, tapi Kibum merasa di kalahkan. Seharusnya Kyuhyun yang puas padanya, bukan sebaliknya seperti yang terjadi selama ini. Kali ini ia harus membalik lagi keadaan itu. Kibum membuka gaun tidur Kyuhyun dengan sangat perlahan, terlalu perlahan sehingga dirinya sendiri mulai kesakitan menahan hasratnya. Dua menit kemudian, mereka berciuman lama. Dua puluh menit6kemudian Kibum sudah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun memohon untuk segera bercinta dengannya Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka benar-benar sedang berusaha mendaki puncak kepuasan bersama-sama. Kibum memberikan Kyuhyun ciuman yang sangat panjang. ia tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja dan mereka melakukan semuanya hingga fajar menyingsing. Kyuhyun merasa sangat lelah dan terbaring lemah dalam pelukan Kibum. Laki-laki itu tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari sisinya dan Kibum berjanji tidak akan pernah.

"Jangan terlalu sering seperti ini, Kibum!" Kyuhyun berbisik. Ia hanya mampu berbisik saat ini.

"Aku malah berencana untuk melakukannya sesering mungkin."

"Aku belum siap melahirkan anak lagi. Kuixian masih kecil!" Kibum tertawa. Ia juga belum siap melihat Kyuhyun mengandung lagi, Persalinan Kuixian saat itu membuat Kibum benar-benar trauma. Ia sudah kehilangan ibunya karena persalinan. Kibum tidak ingin kehilangan istrinya juga. "Kita bisa mengunjungi dokter untuk berkonsultasi mengenai hal ini!"

"Kibum!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari luar, suara Kim Kai. "Kau sudah bangun? Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tidak!" Kibun langsung menjawab dengan suara lantang. Ia sudah membuang gaun tidur Kyuhyun entah kemana dan tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Kai masuk dan melihat Kyuhyun tanpa pakaian. Ia memandangi Kyuhyun sejenak lalu berbisik.

"Aku keluar dulu menemuinya!" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kibum bangkit dan memakai celananya piamanya lalu keluar dari tenda. Ia dan Kai tampaknya mengobrol terlalu lama. Kyuhyun menunggunya dan merasa bosan. Ia menggeliat dan merasakan kembali betapa indahnya semua ini jika matahari yang sebenarnya menyinari. Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun duduk dan memeluk lututnya. Lalu Sehun masuk dan tertawa melihatnya dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Sudah ku duga. Kalian pasti melakukannya!"

Kyuhyun berdesis. "Ya, tertawalah sepuasmu!"

"Aku sebenarnya membawakan bantal dan selimut. Tapi Kibum menahannya di luar. Aku aka berangkat ke Calgary sekarang. Kai sudah menunggu di luar. Kau ada pesan untuk Minseok!"

"Ku rasa tidak. Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Calgary?"

"Tentu saja sampai hari pernikahanmu di akhir minggu ini!"

"Akhir minggu ini?" Kyuhyun terbelalak ia tidak menyangka kalau rencana Kibum secepat ini. Kibum memang tidak mengatakan kapan pernikahan mereka akan di langsungkan. Mungkin Kibum lupa, Seharusnya Kyuhyun bertanya. "Ia belum mengatakan itu kepadaku."

"Kalau begitu kau tanya saja nanti."

"Ya, pasti." Kyuhyun berujar dengan yakin. "Sehun, jaga Kuixian sampai aku kesana, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menelpon kesana pagi ini dan menurut Minseok, Baekki sedang bermain-main bersama Kuixian disana. Baekki jadi terus mendesakku untuk memberikannya adik karena ia menyukai Kuixian. Dia ingin punya adik perempuan juga yang bisa di dandaninya setiap saat!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kalau begitu kabulkanlah permintaannya!"

"Itu tidak mudah,"

"Kenapa? Baekki sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki adik. Kau tidak akan menjadikannya anak satu-satunya, kan?" Suara deheman Kibum terdengar. Kepalanya menyembul di sela pintu tenda, ia sedang memberi isyarat kepada Sehun untuk segera menyelesaikan obrolannya.

Sehun memandangnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku pergi dulu. Suamiku sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Sampai jumpa di Calgary, Kyu!" Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangannya lalu pergi.

Butuh beberapa waktu lagi hingga Kibum masuk dengan bantal dan selimutnya. Ia memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun dengan senyum. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi ku fikir kau butuh selimut karena kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang penting dan aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan karena udara pagi. Rumput-rumput yang kau tiduri mulai mengeluarkan embun." Kibum membuat Kyuhyun berbaring lagi. Kali ini kepala Kyuhyun merasa nyaman karena menindih bantal. Kibum juga menyelimutinya dan berbaring di dalam selimut yang sama. Mereka sangat rapat, Kibum bahkan bisa mencium telinga Kyuhyun berkali-kali sebelum ia menekan sebuah remote dan membuat atap tenda itu terbuka lebar.

Balon-balon yang beraneka warna melayang semakin tinggi ke udara, menuju langit pagi yang masih kebiru-biruan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat langit yang sebenarnya hari ini. Matahari sudah bersinar meskipun belum terik.

"Setelah ini bisakah kita melakukannya lagi?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sambil berdelik. Ia tau ucapan Kibum mengarah kemana.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Jangan melakukan ini terlalu sering! Sudahi, Kibum. Aku harus melihat Kuixian segera!"

"Calgary itu dekat sayang! Kita bisa kesana kapan saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini terlalu cepat!"

"Tapi rumput-rumputmu ini akan layu. Ini hanya bertahan beberapa hari, Kibum"

"Tapi cintaku padamu tidak pernah layu, Kyu!" Kyuhyun kembali memandang Kibum dengan tatapan heran. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kibum melakukan itu lagi. Kibum merayunya seperti yang selalu Kibum lakukan di awal-awal keberadaan Kyuhyun di rumah keluarga Kim. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa melupakan saat dimana Kibum pernah mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun bersinar seperti bintang saat tersenyum. Kyuhyun harap Kibum akan terus merayunya seperti itu untuk selamanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kibum. "Aku tau—" bisiknya dan mereka mulai ronde kedua. Kyuhyun berharap kehidupan mereka akan selalu di penuhi oleh kebahagiaan kelak.

End

9

9


End file.
